La desición de mi vida, Albert y Candy Fic
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Albert y Candy Fic. Albert es un hombre milloronario. Se muda a Escocia para infiltrase en uns de las Universidades mas prestigiosas de Edinburgh. Candy es una bella joven recien graduada de Harvard.. Candy decide mudarse a Escocia y aceptar un propuesta de trabajo en Edinburgh. Estos dos personajes al conocerse le daran el nuevo rumbo a sus vidas. Donde la vida les pondra a prueba
1. La Mansion , Chicago 1921

La mansion Ardlay.

Chicago, 1921.

Era una fresca mañana en Chicago, la tía abuela Elroy como era costumbre, se levantaba por las mañanas a caminar por el hermoso jardín de la residencia más grande y privada de la ciudad de los vientos, Chicago.

Estaba ansiosa y solamente el jardín de rosas de Rosemary calmaría sus nervios y ansiedad.

_ Es una hermosa mañana_. Musitó la anciana mientras se acomodaba su preciado chal.

La decisión de su amado sobrino la tenia de esa manera.

De regreso a la sala se encontró con George.

_ ¡Buenos días señora Elroy! ¡Se levantó temprano el día de hoy! Mas temprano que de costumbre.

_ ¡Buenos días George!... ¿Dónde está William? Preguntó la anciana buscándole con la mirada.

_ En su recamara preparando sus maletas, nos embarcaremos hoy por la tarde. ¡¿Vendrá usted a despedirlo?! _ Preguntó George mientras el personal cargaba sus maletas a la limosina que los llevaría a la estación de tren.

_ Por supuesto que si George. Aunque no tardaré en reunirme con ustedes. Rosemary me necesita en la Villa, debemos enpezar con los preparativos para la boda de Archibal. _ Dijo la tía Elroy llevándose la taza de té a sus labios. Estaba un poco emocionada por la boda de su sobrino con Annie Brighton.

_ ¡Si señora Elroy!...La señora Rosemary tiene trabajo con los preparativos de la boda del joven Archibal y la señorita Annie.

_ George, ¿qué sabes del lugar donde Annie creció? Preguntó la anciana intrigada por saber más de la verdadera familia de Annie. A la matriarca del clan, siempre le pareció que Annie no estaba a la altura de su sobrino Archie. Por lo que en varias ocasiones habían tenido enfrentamiento con Archie y Albert.

― Se muy poco señora, la señorita Annie no habla al respecto.― dijo George tratando de no involucrarse en el tema.

― Tengo entendido por el joven William que la señora Brighton no le permite hablar mucho del lugar donde ella vivió sus primeros años.

El Joven Archie sabe todo sobre la adopción de la señorita Annie, creo que él sería el indicado para responder sus preguntas. ― La anciana dejó de cuestionar a George, era más que obvio que no diría nada al respecto.

― ¡Bien George! hablaré con él.

La tía estaba convencida que al final lograría persuadir a Albert y evitar el matrimonio entre los Brighton y los Ardlays.

De pronto los pasos firmes de Albert se escuchaban bajar las tapizadas gradas de madera fina.

― ¡Buenos días tía Elroy, George!...

¡Cómo está la tía más bella de esta Casa y de la familia! ― Albert cargo a su tía con tanta felicidad. Después de la muerte de sus padres,

Su hermana y su tía, fueron quienes se encargaron de su crianza.

― ¡William!... ― musitó la anciana. ― ¡Compórtate!... ¡¿Cuando te comportaras como el hombre y cabeza que eres de esta familia?!

― Casi gritándole al oído y en con una leve sonrisa, la anciana adoraba los momentos de adolescente de su amado sobrino e único hijo de su hermano de padre y madre. Archie, Stare, Eliza y Neil eran sus sobrinos pero en segundo grado. William Albert y Rosemary eran sus sobrinos directos, hijos de su hermano mayor.

―¡Oh tía!... ¡¿Cuándo sonreirás y dejarás de regañarme cómo si fuera un chiquillo?! Vamos tía dime... susurro a su oído colocándole un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que la anciana sonriera felizmente.

― ¿Que no te alegra ver me feliz? Preguntó Albert mientras se colocaba su gabardina negra de lino y bufanda cachemira con los colores del clan Ardlay

― ¡Si hijo! Me hace muy feliz. Y lo que más deseo es verte casado, con hijos William. ¡Archie se casará antes que tú!..

― Sabes muy bien que aún no he conocido la mujer que pueda entrar en mi corazón. ¡Soy un solitario!... Con mis animales y ayudando a los demás es mi felicidad. ¿No es así George? Sonrió observando a George esperando su apoyo.

― Prefiero no opinar joven William. Diciendo estas palabras, George se giro

― George tú siempre fiel a William, le ayudas a cada disparate que se le ocurre. No puedo creer que ahora quiera ir de colaborador a la universidad de Edimburgo, donde la familia Ardlay es respetada por ser los fundadores de una de las universidades más famosas en Escocia, nuestra tierra.

― Por eso mismo tía deseo conversar con los jóvenes como amigos, no quiero que me traten con el respeto y miedo, por alguna manera decirlo así. Tan solo por el apellido de la familia se sienten en deuda y creen que deben verme como alguien superior.

― No solo el apellido William, tú eres el Patriarca de la familia y heredero.

― De acuerdo tía, pero no podré ayudarlos si no me involucró directamente con ellos. Necesito saber porque razón están negando las becas a las familias de bajos recursos.

― Desde hace un tiempo los fondos para la Universidad estaban desapareciendo.

― Está bien William, por lo que veo estas decidido a hacerlo.

Vamos es tiempo de terminar e irnos no queremos llegar tarde, no quiero pedirle ni un favor a Vincent.

― Tía, cuando solucionarás las cosas con él, hazlo por la felicidad de Rosmery, ella lo ama y eso es lo más importante, el amor.

― ¿Tú también me saldrás con esa absurda idea?

Te lo advierto William, tú te casarás con una Dama de nuestra clase.

― Lo dudo tía, no pienso en casarme todavía.


	2. Chapter 2

La decisión de mi vida.

Capitulo dos.

La tía Elroy observaba a Albert y George salir de la mansión rumbo a su destino con el amor, sin aun saberlo.

En las habitaciones de Harvard.

Una chica cabello castaño estaba al borde de los nervios.

_ ¡Candy!... ¡Candy! Apresúrate. _ Alzando la voz Annie quitaba la sabana que cubría a una rubia dormilona.

_ Annie... ¿qué pasa? no me dejas dormir... _ Candy se dio la vuelta y se enrollo en la sabana. Gracias a la ayuda del señor MacGregor, Candy se había graduado de una de las universidades de los Estados Unidos, Candy era una chica inteligente, apasionada a su trabajo, cuido con amor y compasión del amargo señor Mcgregor. Gracias a Candy, el anciano murió feliz y acompañado de ella. Por lo que el anciano le había dejado además de su perra miena, una pequeña fortuna que ayudaría a pagar sus estudios para doctor en medicina general.

_ ¡Es hora de irnos!... Tenemos que abordar el tren de la una de la tarde.

_ Annie se había encargado de comprar los boletos del Barco que las llevaría a su nueva vida, en Escocia.

_ Vamos Candy, tenemos que estar a tiempo.

_ Tranquila Annie... ¿Se te olvida quien es el Capitán del barco? Sabes que el Capitán Nivan es como mi padre, y el esperaría por nosotras.

_ Afortunadas el barco que las llevaría al país de las tierras altas y gaitas era el capitán Nivan.

Candy estaba confiada que el capitán esperaría por ellas así llegaran tarde.

Annie tirándose al sofá alzo los brazos en señal de rendición y

Suspirando dijo:

_ Candy... tu siempre confiada y paciente. Como siempre, es una suerte y bendición que seas mi hermana.

¡Pero anda, vamos!... Necesito ir a seguir con los preparativos de la boda.

Y tu nuevo empleo Candy, es una posición muy importante que no puedes tomarlo tan paciente._ pronunciaba Annie cruzada de brazos.

_Todavía estoy en shock al leer tu nombre en la lista de doctores graduados de Harvard.

_ ¡Y tú que lo dudabas! Jijijij. _ decía Candy poniéndose de pie rumbo a la ducha.

_ Como sabes, ni yo misma lo podría creer. Pero recuerda que el tiempo en el colegio de Mary Jane me ayudó mucho. ¡Así que no vuelvas a dudar de mi capacidad e inteligencia! _ sacando la lengua con un pequeño mohín, Candy cerró la puerta.

_ Ja ja ja, Candy gracias, sé que decidiste aceptar este empleo por estar cerca de mí._ dijo Annie agradeciéndole a su amada hermana de crianza.

_ No podría dejarte sola en un en un país extranjero.

Pero quien te manda a enamorarte de un descendiente Escocés.

¡Ja ja ja!, _ grito Candy sonriendo desde la ducha.

_ A los treinta minutos las jóvenes salieron rápidamente de la universidad y se dirigieron hacia la estación de tren rumbo a Nueva York, donde abordarían el barco que las llevaría a Escocia.

_ Annie noto a Candy nerviosa, la bella doctora de ojos verdes y cabello rubio se comía las uñas inconscientemente.

_ ¡Candy te veo nerviosa!... ¿Qué sucede?... _ la chica pelinegro la conocía muy bien. Se habían criado juntas los primeros años de sus vidas en el orfanato que sabía que algo le sucedía.

_ ¡No, no pasa nada!... solo espero que Jimmy me esté esperando con miena. _ respondió la muchacha.

_ ¡What!... ¿Miena? ¿Cómo se te ocurre embarcar a Miena? _ Annie casi se cae del asiento del tren cuando escuchó a Candy.

_Tranquila que ya tengo todo bajo control, además Cokie trabaja con el Capitán Nivan, él me ayudará a llevar a miena sin ningún problema.

_ ¡Candy! ¿Porque no la dejaste en la casa Pony?

Aun no sabes cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Escocia.

_Por eso mismo Annie, no puedo alejarme mucho tiempo de ella, se lo prometí al señor MacGregor, que cuidaría de su perra como si fuera mía. Además es Gracias al señor McGregor que logre graduarme.

_También por ti Candy, tú has estudiado mucho, gracias a tus calificaciones y esfuerzo. _ musitó Annie comprendiendo la locura de Candy. Al llegar al Puerto, Candy y Annie tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia la enorme embarcación "Queen Mary" a lo dejos Candy visualizó un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Jimmy Jimmy!... _ grito Candy, alzando la mano para que el chico se diera cuenta que ya lo había visto.

_ ¡Candy que felicidad verte nuevamente!... ¿Y esta señorita quién es?_, pregunto Jimmy burlándose.

_ Jimmy... no te hagas el gracioso._ Annie revolvió los cabellos del joven bromeando.

_ ¡Hola Annie!... Estas muy hermosa, el clima de esta ciudad te sienta bien. _ Annie se puso nerviosa y roja. Candy dándole un golpecito en la espalda lo regaño.

_ ¡Jimmy!... ¿Dónde está miena? ¿La has traído contigo?

_Si Candy, la he dejado con el asistente del Capitán, dijo que es tu amigo.

_ ¿Y como sabe que tú eras quien traería a miena?

_Vamos Candy, no todos los pasajeros tratan de meter de polizonte a una perra... ¡hum!

_ ¡Cierto!...tienes razón... ja ja ja ja. _ Los tres jóvenes reían a carcajadas.

En la limosina Ardlay .

_ ¿George cuando tiempo falta para llegar al puerto? _ observando su Rolex el galante rubio veía la hora.

_ En una hora estaremos llegando señor._ respondió George, haciéndole señal al chofer que acelerara más aprisa.

_ Por una parte creo que hicimos bien en no traer a la tía Elroy, estaría furiosa en este momento porque estamos tarde. Ya deberíamos estar abordando.

_ Si señor William, pero el accidente nos retrasó.

_ Los pasajeros estarán furiosos por el retraso.

En el puerto

_ Jimmy pórtate bien, cuida de la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane, recuerda que prometimos nunca dejarlas solas.

_ Cuídate mucho Candy, te extrañaremos, tú también Annie.

_ ¡Gracias Jimmy!... _ los chicos se despedían, mientras Jimmy recordaba la vez que se había despedido de Candy hacía varios años atrás.

_ Candy, es hora de abordar.

_ Candy subió la rampa de la embarcación.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar último paso y tocar madera del Queen Mary, un jovencito les daba la bienvenida.

_ ¡Hola Candy!... _ Era Cokie quien la veía con una alegre sonrisa.

_ ¡Cokie!.. Que alegría... ¡¿déjame verte bien?!... ¡creciste mucho eh!

_ Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. _ Cokie se reía con Candy.

_ ¡Cokiee!... ja ja ja ja. Candy se acercó abrazándole,

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían.

_Te presento a Annie, mi hermana.

_ Mucho gusto Cokie, Candy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_ El gusto es mía Señorita Brighton.

_ Llámame Annie por favor.

_ Y... ¿El Capitan Niven?

_ El Capitán, no podrá hacer este viaje, tuvo unos inconvenientes con su hija.

_ ¿Su hija?... ¿está todo bien?

_ Sí, todo bien... su hija entrará a la universidad.

_ Esa es una excelente noticia, y dime Cokie.

¿No habrá problemas por miena con El Capitán?

_ No... despreocúpate Candy, El Capitán Brown es un hombre de buen corazón. Además una vez zarpando, no podrá regresar.

_ Bien, ¿y que estamos esperando para Zarpar?

_ Esperamos unos pasajeros que llegarán un poco tarde. Al parecer son familiares del Capitán.

_ Ah, ya veo_, dijo Candy.

_ Candy, estoy nerviosa, no me había embarcado desde que regresé de Londres. _ Annie estaba anciosa. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del barco conversaban sobre Londres y los recuerdos.

_ ¡Londres!... Que bellos recuerdos.

_ Y dime Candy, ¿qué has sabido del actor?

_ ¿De Terry? Lo último que supe es que Susana falleció, él sigue actuando en los teatros.

_ Ha, Ha, que graciosa... eso lo sé por las revistas.

Hablo de la vida personal entre ustedes ¿qué ha pasado?

_ ¿Pasado?... ¡Nada!.. ¿Tú crees que yo lo iba a esperar cien años? ¡Por supuesto que No!...

_ Pero Candy, ya no hay nada que les impida estar juntos. Con la muerte de Susana, tienen el camino libre.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Annie? De verdad crees que yo me pasaría la vida esperando. Además yo ya no siento nada por él. ¿Tan mala persona me crees y piensas que yo estaría esperando que ella falleciera para volver con Terry?

_ Respondió Candy ante el comentario inhumano de Annie.

_ Además eso quedó en el pasado.

_ De acuerdo Candy, tienes toda la razón... _ Annie comprendió el mensaje.

_ Te presentaré al tío de Archie, es un hombre muy guapo y educado.

_ Annie, yo no tengo prisa, cuando menos lo espere llegará la persona correcta.

_ ¡Uff!... que humor... sí que te hace falta un buen macho. Jijiji..._ Dijo Annie.


	3. Chapter 4

― Hemos llegado señor.― dijo George mientras observa el Queen Mary a punto de Zarpar. Albert rápidamente salió del auto pidiendo que abrieran el baúl del auto.

― ¡Pronto! debemos subir el equipaje.― de prisa tomaron las maletas y se dispusieron a subir la rampa de madera, el capital del barco les daba la bienvenida.

― ¡William que gusto verte nuevamente!...hace mucho tiempo que no habíamos podido charlar. ― dijo Vincent, usando su uniforme de marinero. George se había quedado en silencio tratando de pasar desapercibido. ― Hola George. ― dijo Vincent con una leve sonrisa.

George solamente asintió el saludo.

―¡¿Vicent cómo has estado?! hace mucho que no nos veíamos, cuánto tiempo pasó.

― Doce años para ser exacto.― respondió el hombre con amable sonrisa. George solo los observaba en silencio, pues él estaba enamorado de Rosemary, la esposa de Vincent Brown.

"Señor Vincent porque me saluda como si nada, muy bien sabe que estoy enamorado de la señora Rosemary" ― pensó.

― Vamos enseguida, es tiempo de zarpar.― Los tres hombres subieron a bordo.

Candy observaba desde de una parte en la borda de la embarcación a los tres hombres, veía a Albert de pies a cabeza, era todo un ángel caído del cielo. Estaba tan idiotizada que Annie tuvo que sacarla de su trance.

― Candy... ¿qué pasa? te has quedado en las nubes

― Annie mira ese hombre, que elegancia, que cuerpo, músculos.

Oh, que ojos tan bellos y labios apetitosos. ― La rubia no paraba de elogiarlo.

― ¡Eh! Candy... no puedo. Te recuerdo que soy una mujer comprometida a punto de dar el si en el altar.

― Que pena por ti... Y gracias a Dios por estar soltera.

Me pregunto si eran las personas que estaban esperando para Zarpar.

pip, bip, tuuu, tututu, piii... El sonido del barco se escuchaba dando la noticias que se alejaban del puerto.

Las personas que llegaron a dejar sus familiares y amigos los despedían desde el muelle.

― adiós Candy, adiós Annie. ― gritaba Jimmy.

― adiós Jimmy, cuídate mucho. ― gritó Candy junto con el resto de las personas que también decían adiós.

― Por fin nos ponemos en marcha...será un largo viaje.― Candy y Annie caminaron hacia su camerino.

― Candy ya es de noche, ¿vendrás al comedor conmigo?

― ¿Como se te ocurre Annie? quieres que nos enfermemos, si comemos en las primeras horas lo tiraremos todo y nos hará usar el baño con frecuencia.

― Ash... Es una pena, debí desayunar antes de subir.― Annie no había comido nada por los nervios y la emoción que pronto estaría nuevamente con su prometido.

― Annie, Iré a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire fresco y buscaré a Cokie para saber cómo está Miena.

― Todavía no puedo creer que tu amigo te haya ayudado con esa locura, mira que subir un perro a un barco es de locos. Pobre Miena seguro está asustada.

― ¿Tu crees que está asustada? Pues con más razón debo ir a verla.

"me pregunto si me encontrare al pasajero rubio de ojos claro azul, pero que me pasa, contrólate Candy"― pensaba la rubia emocionada en el hombre que observo hacia unas horas cortándole la respiración.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme embarcación, un jovencito decía su nombre

― Candy... Candy...Candy, espera.

― Eh... ah Cokie ¿cómo está Miena?

― Se puso nerviosa, tuve que darle un sedante.

― ¿¡Que!?

― Estaba ladrando fuertemente, por suerte un pasajero que es veterinario me ayudó con ella.

― ¿Un pasajero? ¿veterinario? Que conveniente. Me hubieras buscado en seguida.

― Vamos Candy , eres doctora no veterinario. Por cierto felicidades.

― Gracias Cokie, igual para ti. Estás trabajando en lo que siempre has deseado y honrando la memoria de tu padre.

Cuando veas al veterinario dale las gracias de mi parte .

Candy y Cokie se despidieron

Siguiente día por la mañana.

― Buenos días, Candy y Annie ... ― tocando la puerta del camerino, Cokie las despertaba emocionado.

― Buenos días Cokie, por favor queremos quedarnos aquí, no queremos salir.

― ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Necesitan que llame un médico?

― No es necesario, Candy me atenderá. Yo solo deseo descansar. ― dijo Annie colocándose la almohada en la cabeza.

Habían pasado cuatro días en alta mar y cada día Candy salía en busca del galante rubio, pero no tenía suerte parecía como si se había desaparecido de la enorme embarcación.

Candy oraba por volver a verle aunque sólo fuera una sola vez más.


	4. Chapter 5

― Joven William, han pasado seis días y usted pocas veces a salido de la habitación, si no es mucha discreción. ¿Donde va todas las mañanas señor?― intrigado George no pudo contener la curiosidad de saber adónde salía Albert antes de la salida del sol.

― George, no te parece que es mejor que te vallas acostumbrando a llamarme Albert. Así sera menos complicado si te acostumbras antes de filtrarnos en la Universidad de Edimburgo.

Con respecto a tu pregunta , voy a ver una perra que está en el barco. ― respondió Albert con una leve sonrisa.

― Está bien Albert, me suena y siento extraño tratarle así .― Pero usted tiene razón, lo menos que necesitamos es levantar sospechas.

¡Ha dicho que visita una perra!... ¿Y cómo se infiltró ese canino aquí?

― Al parecer es de una joven amiga del marinero asistente de Vincent.

¿¡Sabes que le coloco rosas a toda la caja!? Ja ja ja, muy creativa la joven.

Y dime, porque te sientes extraño llamarme por mi nombre, si tú sabes que eres como un hermano para mi.

Lo que si me gustaría saber es porque casi no hablaste con Vincent, ¿Por Rosemary cierto? ― La pregunta de Albert tomó desapercibido a George, creyó que sus sentimientos por Rosemary los sabía esconder muy bien. Nervioso respondió.

― Joven William, quiero decir Albert, yo prefiero no hablar de eso con usted... contigo . Es vergonzoso para mi, y se que no debo.

― No te preocupes George, yo sé lo que sientes por mi hermana.

Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

― Joven, lo siento.

― George, no tienes porque disculparte por amarla, lamento mucho que tú amor por ella no sea correspondido.

― Albert, es algo vergonzoso para mi , se que ella solo me puede ver como un hermano. Yo la amo en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando usted se enamore me comprenderá.

― Para eso falta mucho George, aunque la tía Elroy se está encargando de conseguir una buena "candidata" que esté a mi altura. Como si la posición social me importara.

― Pues es mejor que se prepare, sabe como es su tía y no descansará hasta comprometerlo con alguien.

― Lo sé George, pero no le permitiré que maneje mi vida sentimental.

― Por cierto Joven, por la noche habrá una fiesta en el salón del barco, será la última noche abordo, mañana estaremos llegando al puerto de Londres, Southampton. ― Albert guardó silencio por unos segundos.

― ¿Ira a la fiesta? se la ha pasado ordenando papeles de los negocios de Londres y São Paulo. Necesita descansar y distraerse.

― Lo haré George, tampoco puedo desairar a Vincent. Aunque le he pedido que no de mi nombre, que solo me llame por Albert.

 ** _En el camerino de las chicas._**

― ¡Candy!.. ¿has escuchado que harán una fiesta de disfraces esta noche? Mañana llegaremos a Londres y de ahí tomaremos el tren a Escocia. ― Decía Annie mientras se peinaba su hermoso cabello.

― No traje nada de gala para ponerme, vine a trabajar, no me preparé para un evento social mucho menos para una fiesta.

― Tranquila Candy. Tengo un vestido que te encantará y te verás hermosa, además te combina con tus bellos ojos.

―¿ Y tú que te pondrás Annie?

― No te preocupes por mi. Ve y disfruta. Quizás y te encuentre a ese hombre que te dejo volando en el tercer cielo. ¡hum! ― exclamó Annie cerrando los ojos sonriendo feliz por su hermana.

― Ha ha ha... humm, Tienes razón... iré.

además podré conversar con Cokie y darle las gracias al veterinario que ayuda a Miena.

― Entonces ven para ayudarte a arreglar. ― Annie comenzó hacer maravillas con la bella rubia. Sacando el precioso vestido de una de las maletas, Candy exclamó.

― ¡Oh Annie este vestido es hermoso! ― Te verás linda Candy.

 ** _En el camerino de Albert._**

― Joven William, digo Albert.. ¿Le gustaría que alguien del servicio lo asista?

― No, gracias George... lo haré yo solo, no es necesario que alguien me ayude. Vendrás conmigo ¿ cierto?

― No Joven, disfrute de esta noche con Vincent, no me siento cómodo cerca de él.

― Como tú decidas George, no insistiré. ― George se retiró de la habitación dándole privacidad a su amigo.

Nuevamente en la habitación de las chicas, Annie colocaba los pequeños pasadores en la coleta de Candy.

― Lista Candy... ¡te ves hermosa!... toma, ponte este antifaz.

― ¿Antifaz? ― sostenido un delicado antifaz verde a juego con el vestido. ― Esta bien me lo pondré antes de entrar al salón.

― Diviértete Candy, suerte... y que te encuentres con ese hombre que tanto llamó tu atención.

― Cuando Candy estaba a punto de entrar al salón, se puso el antifaz.

Aunque su rostro era poco notable, los caballeros no le dejaban admirar la hermosa Dama que había hecho su entrada.

Con un hermoso vestido largo de seda color verde esmeralda y un escote que marcaba sus senos, curvas y parte de la espalda descubierta.

Willam al ver cruzar la puerta a la hermosa joven se quedó sin con la belleza que sus ojos estaban observando.


	5. Chapter 6

-Hola William, ¿ muy bella cierto?

Es la primera vez que te veo interesado en una bella joven, Rosmerry dice que la tía Elroy no descansa en presentarte Damas de tu sociedad.

William! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh!, si. Perdona.

-Lo sé es muy bella.

-Es bellísima, jamás he visto una estrella caer del cielo.

-Wow, Ha ha... hasta poeta eres.

-He tenido una educación severa por lo tanto costosa, donde la literatura es una de mis favorita.

¿Sabes quien es?

-No, pero puedo preguntar a mi asistente, él lleva una lista de todos los pasajeros abordo.

Sam, podrías por favor decirle al joven Dix que venga.

-Si señor, en seguida.

-No es necesario Vincent yo me presentaré solo.

*Candy se encontraba nerviosa, al ver que todos los caballeros y Damas se han quedado observándola.

-Que pasara, porque me están mirando todos, será que tengo algo mal.

-Buenas noches Señorita.

-Buenas noches.( oh, es él, no trae antifaz)

-Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Albert.

-Hola Albert, mi nombre es Candice, pero mis amigos me llaman Candy.

-Un placer conocerle Candice.

*El joven y apuesto caballero besó la mano de Candy.

Esta se puso tan nerviosa que sus mejillas rojas la delataron.

El apuesto joven se sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Con una bella y dulce sonrisa derritió más el corazón de la misteriosa rubia.

-¿Se encuentra usted sola esta noche?

¿Su acompañante llegará tarde?

Espero no le cause ningún problema.

-(me siento como una estúpida, no se que responder)

-¡Señorita!

-A, si disculpe es el sonido de la música que no me permite escuchar bien.

( no trae anillo, ¿estará soltero? No, es imposible... es un hombre muy guapo y refinado como para estarlo)

-No, para nada, quiero decir no tengo acompañante, en realidad soy soltera.

Me dedico mucho a mi profesión.

-Interesante.

-Y usted, ¿su prometida llegará pronto?

-ha ha ha... ¿ mi prometida? No Candice, soy un hombre soltero.

-¡Oh excelente, Dios es bueno y maravilloso!

Eh, perdón dije eso en voz alta.

-Ummm, me temo que si, ha ha ha.

*La pareja reía felizmente de la gracia que Candy dijo.

-Le gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la noche es maravillosa y la luna está en todo su esplendor.

Además es la última noche que veremos el océano de esta forma.

-¡Me encantaría!

*Respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que la lleva a Escocia Candice.

-Por favor llámeme Candy, solo Candy .

En realidad me estoy mudando a Escocia , he obtenido empleo nuevo y mi hermana está a punto de casarse su prometido y familiares se mudaron hace poco a Edinburgh .

-Edinburgh, que pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Porque lo dice?

-Tengo amistades en Edinburgh .

-Y usted a que se dedica Albert, puedo llamarlo Albert, ¿cierto?

Puesto que no me ha dicho su apellido.

Justo en ese momento se escucha una voz llamando a Candy.

-Candy... Candy...

-Cokie, te presento al joven Albert.

-Hola Crik. Joven A...

-Crik.. que habíamos hablado tú y yo, por favor si, dime solo Albert.

-Cokie, ¿lo conoces?

-Claro Candy , es el veterinario que ha ayudado con Miena.

-Oh, el veterinario... ( que vergüenza, se ha enterado que llevo una perra de polizón en el barco)

-Ha ha ha... no se preocupe Candice,Candy...

me pareció una excelente idea poner a una perra en una caja cubierta de rosas...

Sabe que las rosas están secas y que la perra hizo sus necesidades en la caja. Tuvimos que acondicionarle la caja de manera que ella esté cómodo.

Tiramos las rosas.

-Oh, no que vergüenza.

-¡Ha ha ha!

*Los 3 jóvenes reían a carcajadas.

-Bien, me retiro los dejo solo.

-Buenas noches, Candy, Albert .

-Buenas noches Crik.

-Buenas noches Cokie.

-¿Cokie?

-Es una larga historia que si algún nos volvemos a encontrar contaré.

-Y dime Candy ¿a que te dedicas?

-Acabo de graduarme de la universidad en medicina general.

-Eres doctora entonces, mira que pequeño es el mundo, tú doctora yo veterinario.

-Porque veterinario, me da la sensación que eres alguien importante.

-Ha ha ha, ¿porque crees eso?

-Eres un hombre educado, tú forma de expresarte. No eres solamente un veterinario.

-¿Lo crees así Candy?

Pues soy un veterinario... amo los animales, cuido mucho de ellos.

También trato de ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Miena es una perra inteligente y obediente.

-Quiero agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por ella, creo que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda ya no estaría en el barco.

Y yo estaría en serios problemas.

Miena significa mucho para mi, era de un paciente que cuide cuando hice mi residencia en el hospital Mary Jane.

Le debo mucho a esa persona, él era como mi padre, y Miena era lo único que él tenía. Prometí cuidar de ella.

*Las lagrima de Candy comenzaron a rodar por sus Mejias

El apuesto hombre solamente escuchaba y observaba a la hermosa joven que aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, lucia un rostro angelical y hermoso.

-Disculpe, le debo parecer una llorona, sentimental.

-Al contrario, la veo aún más bello con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Permítame.

*Lentamente el joven se acercó y con la yema de sus dedos secó el rostro de Candy.

-(Que piel tan suave y delicada parece una muñeca de porcelana, y el verde de sus ojos, me han hechizado. Pero que me pasa, jamás una mujer me había hecho sentir esto a primera vista )

-Gracias Albert, permítame quitarme el antifaz.

-Candy, es usted una mujer increíblemente bella.

Después de esta noche, me gustaría volver a verla.

*Candy quedó sin palabras, jamás pensó que esa noche volvería a ver al joven apuesto que observaba cuando este abordaba el barco que la llevaría a su nueva vida.

-Si nuestro destino es encontrarnos nuevamente.

Nos volveremos a ver.

Trabajaré en la universidad de Edinburgh. Seré un médico más del staff de la universidad. Ahí me encontrarás si deseas verme nuevamente.

Buenas noches.

-Candy. Candice espere.

*Candy corrió rápidamente hacia su camerino, sabía que si permanecía un segundo más se lanzaría hacia los brazos del hombre que la cautivó desde el primer momento que lo vió.

Si es el destino dijo Candy, nos volveremos a encontrar.


	6. Chapter 7

-Hermosa Luna, has sido testigo de este encuentro maravilloso.

Con esta hermosa Dama, Candy!

¿de donde salió ?

¿quien eres? dulce pequeña y frágil muñequita de porcelana.

*El siguiente día por la mañana.

-George, estoy enamorado.

-¿Que?

-He conocido a el Amor de mi vida.

-¿Aquí?

-Si George, se llama Candy...

-Candy... ( donde he escuchado ese nombre antes, no. no podría ser, la señorita Brighton regresara a Escocía la próxima semana.. su amiga se llama Candy, no podría ser la misma.)

-Qué pasa George te has quedado pensativo, ¿ sabes de quien te hablo?

-No Albert, solo estoy sorprendido. Te ves feliz radiante.

-Llegando a Escocia la buscaré.

¡Sabes que me dijo que si era el destino nos volveríamos a encontrar!

Y yo mi hermano, voy para esa universidad, ese es el plan desde hace meses.

Así que es el destino quien me ha puesto esta hermosa mujer en mi camino.

-No se llama destino, es Dios quien está escuchando mis oraciones y usted sea feliz con quien realmente ama y esté enamorado .

No por estatus social o compromiso.

* En la habitación de las chicas.

-Annie, despierta mira se alcanza a ver el puerto desde aquí.

-¿Estamos a punto de llegar?.

Que feliz estoy... deseo estar con Archie.

"Me pregunto si su hermano habrá regresado de Alemania".

-Quien, ¿él inventor?

-Si, tiene unos inventos maravillosos , aunque al final fallan, pero al Principio funcionan.

-Annie, lo vi...

-A quien viste Candy? No me digas que te encontraste con esa persona que tanto anhelabas volver a ver.

-Si, se llama Albert.

-¿Albert? ¿Te dijo su apellido?

-No! Dios... no le pregunte, me ganó la emoción.

-Candy, por Dios como se te pueden escapar esos detalles importantes.

-Le dije que iba a trabajar en la Universidad de Edinburgh.

Así que si lo cautivé como me lo demostró anoche, me buscará

Solo se que es veterinario, es el que ha cuidado de Miena.

-¿Crees que te busque? No lo sé, oraré porque si lo haga.

-Estoy feliz, por fin después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que te causo la separación con Terry ... me alegra verte feliz , sonreír por un hombre.

-Mi felicidad es aún más grande Annie. No puedo expresar lo que siento.

-Apresúrate empaquemos todo, quiero estar lista para cuando lleguemos al puerto...

-todavía nos quedará horas más para llegar a Escocia .

Nos quedaremos en un hotel, y después te llevaré al lugar donde vivirás. Te encantará Candy.

te recordará la casa Pony,

Es una aldea con un hermoso río que corre a sus alrededores.

-Gracias Annie, se que lo has hecho de corazón buscando un lugar donde no me sienta tan lejos de mi Colina.

-Joven William, debemos irnos ya hemos llegado a tierra.

-Me gustaría verla una vez más.

-Pronto lo hará señor, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde.

El auto nos espera.

-Candy apresúrate, el carruaje nos llevará a la estación de tren.

-Espera Annie , debo sacar a Miena de la caja.

Bien vamos, ¿habrá problemas en el tren para subirla?

-Hay Candy... no se como le haremos. Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Pasajeros con destino a Edinburgh, pasajeros con destino a Edinburgh ultimo llamado.

-Vamos Annie, corre.

Disculpe joven tengo mi mascota conmigo y no la puedo dejar, ¿por favor déjeme subirla?

-Señorita me meteré en problemas.

-Le pagaré extra. dinero solo para usted si encuentra un lugar donde colocarla, se porta bien. No hará ruido. Tenga.

*Candy, le puso al joven un rollo pequeño de billetes. El joven aceptó la oferta de Candy.

-Finalmente estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino.

* 8 horas después, Candy y Annie llegaron finalmente a su destino.

Candy cómo era de esperarse no permitió que se quedaran en un hotel, y pidieron a un cochero las llevara a donde Candy vivirá.

-Este lugar es precioso Annie, es acogedor y muy cómodo.

¡Me encanta!

-Candy, mañana tendré que irme a la Villa de los Ardlay.

No pudo estar un segundo más sin ver a Archie.

-Te entiendo Annie. Yo quiero volver a ver al caballero de los ojos azul claro como el cielo al amanecer.

-Si, que ese hombre te ha cautivado.

Ya muero por conocerlo.

-Yo solo deseo y ruego a Dios que me busque.

-Bien pues tendrás 3 días para poner todo en orden y presentarte a tu nuevo trabajo el Lunes por la mañana.

No te quedes dormida .

-Despreocúpate Annie. Has todo lo que tengas que hacer.

-Vendré a buscarte el Domingo para llevarte a la Villa y presentarte a Archie y su familia.

-Bien Annie, cuídate ... te quiero

Dios te bendiga.

A ti también Candy buenas noches.

*El siguiente día por la mañana Annie emprendió su viaje hacia la Villa Ardlay.


	7. Chapter 8

_**Rio Avon , Hamilton Escocia.**_

 _ **Candy despertó antes de la salida del sol**_

 _ **Escuchaba un sonido suave, como un manantial de agua, le pareció escuchar el sonido de un rio.**_

-Preciosa mañana... aww que bello paisaje ¿! Un rio!?

Annie te estoy tan agradecida por este bello lugar.

Están parecido a la colina.

Hamilton es una bella ciudad de Escocia, a una hora de distancia de Edinburgh. Lugar donde Candy comenzará su nuevo empleo como doctora en una de las más prestigiosas Universidades.

(Albert, donde estarás en este momento. ¿Estará pensando en mí? Sus bellos ojos del color de este bello cielo que me ilumina, sus labios suaves, aún siento el toque de sus labios besando mi mano.)

 _ **Candy estaba pérdida en sus recuerdos, recordando la noche tan maravilloso que había pasado en el barco que la trajo a su destino.**_

-¿Hola tu eres Candy?

-Sí, soy Candy mucho gusto. Y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Patricia, ¡mucho gusto!

Soy tu vecina vivo del otro lado de la calle. ¿Hermoso lugar verdad?

\- Si es un bello paisaje

\- ¿Eres de América?

\- Si, recién llegue anoche

\- yo tengo pocos días de haberme mudado a este lugar.

\- Este lugar es grandioso me trae recuerdos de mi infancia.

Y dime, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy amiga de Annie Brighton, me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dijo que eres su hermana.

-¿Annie te dijo eso? Debe tener mucha confianza en ti. Ella habla poco del lugar donde crecimos.

-No te preocupes Candy, su secreto está bien guardado conmigo.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema que los demás se den cuenta de dónde vengo. Al parecer es la madre de Annie quien le impide hablar de ello.

-Annie se lo ha dicho a su prometido, quiere que las madres del hogar estén junto a ella para su gran día.

-¿De verdad? Me hace feliz escuchar eso. No tuve tiempo de conversar con ella antes de irse. Pero tuvo todo el tiempo en el barco para contármelo.

-Oh no, creo que eche a perder la sorpresa.

-Despreocúpate Patty, no diré nada a Annie.

 _ **Mientras Candy y Patty caminaban a orillas del rio de encontraron con una pequeña cabaña.**_

-Patty mira.

¿Quién vivirá ahí, es hermoso?

-Oh, esa cabaña es de un Joven muy apuesto. Ha pasado sola desde hace unas semanas ... creo que la usa para vacacionar, he escuchado que tiene una casa más grande del otro lado del río, una Villa.

-Debe ser un hombre importante.

-Me imagino que sí, solo alguien con mucho dinero podría tener un lugar de ese tamaño, deben tener muchas personas de servicio.

-¡Seguramente! Ja ja ja .

-Dime Patty, ¿estas estudiando, trabajas, estas casada?

-Me vine a este lugar por recomendación de mi médico.

-Te sucede algo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que necesito reposo ...el aire puro me hará bien.

-¡Mira Patty ahí! Es un siervo... corre sigámoslo.

-Espera Candy...

_Se fue detrás de la cabaña... Patty mira cuantos animales.

¡! Hurra! Que felicidad me parece que estoy en el hogar de Pony...

-Ja ja ja ja... pareces una chiquilla Candy.

Candy... Candy ayúdame...

-Patty...

 _ **Candy llamaba desesperadamente a Patty.**_

 _ **La joven cayó sobre la hierba húmeda por la fresca brisa que proviene del rio... Candy no sabía que era lo que sucedía con ella.**_

 _ **Su experiencia como doctora le decía que algo no estaba bien.**_

-Patty despierta por favor... despierta.

agradecimientos a todos los lectores y seguidores de esta bella historia de Albert y Candy .. la pareja protagonista de Candy Candy.

leo todos los comentarios, gracias por sus consejos :)

Duos les bendiga a todos . Dice un dicho Venezolano.

"has bien y no mires a quien "

se les quiere , Bendiciones (^^)


	8. Chapter 9

_**Una hermosa dama salió de la cabaña de prisa...**_

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

-Si, está respirando solo se desmayó.

Patty, despierta por favor.

-Debemos llevarla adentro. Vamos ayúdame por favor.

-Patty te llevaremos dentro de la cabaña ayúdanos un poco por favor.

 _ **Las dos jóvenes cargaron a Patty y la recostaron en un sofá.**_

-Al parecer bajo su presión. Por favor regálame un vaso con agua.

Patty ten bebe.

-¿Qué me pasó ?

-Te desmayaste Patty.

¿Estas enferma?

-No es nada, es un pequeño desmayo solamente.

 _ **Candy comprendió que Patty no quería hablar del tema, sabía que algo estaba mal con su nueva amiga.**_

-¿Quieres que te llevemos al médico?

-No se preocupe yo soy doctora. Solo permítanos que se recupere.

-Si claro, por supuesto.

¿Desean algo, Un té un café?

-No gracias , un vaso con agua, si no es mucha molestia.

Patty descansa un poco...

-¿Este lugar es suyo?...

-Podría decir que si y no.

-Es muy hermoso, está lleno de animales silvestres...

-Vienen cuando están lastimados... aquí se les da cuidado.

-¿Te gustaría salir al jardín?

-No gracias, en otra oportunidad será, no quiero dejar a mi amiga sola.

-Tienes razón, eres muy buena amiga y profesional.

-Candy... ya me siento mejor ya podemos irnos.

-Gracias por su ayuda. Mi nombre es Candy.

-Un placer Candy y Patty, mi nombre es Rosemary.

Esta es su casa, cuando desean regresar.

-Muchas gracias Rosemary así lo haremos.

 _ **Candy llevo a Patty hasta su casa, una hermosa Villa.**_

-Patty, ¿es esta tu casa?

-Patty que te sucede...

-Abuela no te preocupes solo fue un pequeño desmayo.

-Patty te he dicho que no salgas sola.

Y ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?

-Mi nombre es Candice White.

Pero mis amigos me llaman Candy.

-Candice White, tienes un bello nombre. ¿Eres de América?

¿De la familia White Johnson?...

-No señora, en realidad White es mi segundo nombre.

No tengo apellido puesto que no tengo padres.

-Disculpa Candice , no quise incomodarte.

-No se preocupe, es normal para mi hablar de esto... fui criada en un orfanato

Tuve mucho amor y cariño por mis madres adoptivas.

-¡Abuela, no seas imprudente!

Sabes abuela, Candy es doctora.

-Tranquila Patty... tu abuela es muy tierna y se preocupa por ti.

-Mi nombre es Martha, llámame Martha.

-Gracias Martha.

Ya tengo que irme, debo desempacar mis maletas y acomodar mis cosas.

Miena estará nerviosa de estar sola.

-¿Miena? Es tu hermana Candy. Invítala a cenar con nosotras...

-Miena es mi perra ¡ha ha ha!

-Pues tráele a que corra en el jardín cuando vengas a visitarnos.

-Así lo haré cuídate mucho Patty.

\- Tú también Candy, gracias por todo , ven a visitarme.

 _ **Mientras en la Villa de los Ardlay.**_

-Bienvenida señorita Annie, regresó usted pronto.

-Buenos días Alicia, ¿ donde está Archie ?

-En el jardín señorita con su hermano.

\- ¡Alistar está aquí!

Archie, Stare ...

-¿Annie? es Annie ...cuando llegaste, porque no me avisaste que llegarías.

-Quise sorprenderte mi amor, ya no podía estar lejos de ti. Umm

-¡Hey! Futura hermana. ¿No piensas saludar a tu cuñado?

-Stare que alegría verte... me alegra que estes aquí.

-¡Bromeas! No me perdería la boda de mi hermano jamás.

Además tengo unos aparatos que inventé para la Boda.

-¿Que?

-No se asusten ji ji ji ji... todo está bajo control.

-Hermano puedes usarlo para la boda del tío William.

-¿Cómo está eso ? ¡Cuanta Archie, cuenta!

Quien será la que se atreverá a estar bajo el mando de la tía Elroy.

-Ha ha ha ha.

 _ **Los tres jóvenes reían a carcajadas tanto que George que estaba en la habitación al lado del jardín alcanzó a escucharlos.**_

-¿De quien habla joven Archie?

-Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo George, el tío William te platica todo .

-Será mejor que se acostumbre a llamarlo por Albert. Creo que ya habló eso con todos..

-La tía Elroy me ha prohibido que lo llame Albert.

-Yo me siento extraño llamarle tío, está muy joven para serlo.

-Yo si le llamaré solo Albert.

-Señorita Annie , ¿cuando regresó ?

-Esta mañana George, en realidad llegue anoche a Hamilton, deje a mi hermana en la cabaña que me ayudaste a rentar para ella.

-No es nada señorita, además esa cabaña la usaban los señores Ardlays ...el padre y la madre del joven William.

-¿Tienes una hermana Annie?¿Y es linda?

-Si , muy bella ... pero se la presentaré a Albert.

-Annie , porque a él y no a mi...

-Ha ha... porque para ti tengo a alguien más que te presentaré.

-Señorita Annie, ¿como se llama su hermana ?

-¡Candy!

-Que casualidad, el joven William conoció a una joven en el barco en el que viajamos. Llegamos ayer.

-¿Ayer? ¿Ustedes también? Será posible.

-No. Sería demasiada casualidad.

-O... ¿destino?

-Y ¿donde está Albert?

-Fue a su cabaña , ya saben no puede estar lejos de su mofeta.

-¿Poupee? Ha ha ha ha .

 _ **Los 4 reían a carcajadas , sabían cuanto Albert ama su mascota.**_

-Necesito hablar con Rosmerry, tengo unas cosas que traje de New York para la boda.

-Annie , faltan meses para la boda... no quiero que te estreses amor.

Te da por comer mucho, después no te quedará el vestido de novia,

-¡Archie! Que atrevido eres .

-Ha ha ha ha .

-La señora Rosmery está en la cabaña. El joven William fue a encontrase con ella.

Continuará ...

Gracias por sus comentarios , no saben todo lo que significa para mi. ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

Chicas previosss ! Es un honor leer sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 10

-¡Miena! Miena ...

 _ ***gritaba Candy buscándola.**_

-(Donde te has metido Miena).

-Miena...

-(Se hace tarde el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse.

¡Oh no! La puerta trasera está abierta.

Olvide cerrarla cuando fui a admirar el paisaje del rio.)

-¿Dónde estás Miena?

 _ ***Candy, buscaba a Miena por todos lados cuando de repente escucho unos ladridos cerca de la cabaña donde había estado con Patty esa mañana.**_

-Miena... Miena...

Aquí estas... que haces dentro del jardín como has podido entrar ...

Aaaah una mofeta... corre Miena te atacara con su mal olor.

 _ **La mofeta comenzó a reír (Cri cri cri)**_

 _ **Como si comprendiera lo que Candy estaba hablando de ella.**_

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? Eh! Hahahaha.

 _ **Candy no pudo contener la risa.**_

 _ **cuando decidió tocar la puerta se detuvo por un momento a contemplar el atardecer, la belleza del paisaje.**_

 _ **El Sol ocultándose entre los hermosos árboles que estaban cerca del rio... el agua comenzaba a tomar un azul claro con brillos dorados y plateados que se podían observar.**_

 _ **Candy se acercó al rio y se dio cuenta que eran unos peces enormes que nadaban contra la corriente.**_

 **Mientras en la cabaña una pareja de rubios se abrazan amorosamente.**

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Bert?

-Rosemary, este es el viaje más maravilloso que

he hecho en mi vida.

-Que felicidad. Cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo maravilloso que te sucedió?

-Conocí la mujer de mi vida.

Estoy enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Tan pronto?

-Tienes que conocerla, es bella, su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, sus ojos verdes como una preciosa esmeralda, su piel como porcelana.

Pero lo más importante hermana, es su corazón.

-¡Bert! Me alegra verte Feliz, sabes que solo estoy esperando que te cases para irme de la Villa con Vincent.

-Rosemary, has hecho mucho por mí, te has sacrificado demasiado.

-Te amo hermano, solo deseo verte Feliz. Se lo prometí a nuestro Padre.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido?

-Un poco mejor... Vincent vino a verme aquí en la cabaña. Espero no te moleste.

-Al contrario me alegra que ustedes a pesar de todo lo que han vivido, no han permitido que la tía Elroy los separe.

-Lo que sucedió esta mañana frente a la cabaña me hizo reflexionar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Dos jovencitas estaban caminando por la orilla del rio, cuando una ellas se desmayó, cayó sobre la hierba.

Eso me hizo pensar que la vida es corta y que hay que vivir cada segundo con la persona que amas.

-¿Y qué sucedió con la joven?

-Por suerte se recuperó.

 _ **Candy, que se disponía a tocar la puerta.**_

 _ **Pudo presenciar la escena de la pareja, que se veían con ternura.**_

-Sabes que me destrozaría el corazón si te llegará a perder a ti también.

Nos hemos prometido cuidar el uno del otro.

 _ **Candy, al escuchar aquella dulce voz... la reconoció en un instante.**_

 _ **Al momento quiso huir, correr... su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente de felicidad y a la vez destrozada por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.**_

-Knock... knock ...

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Permíteme abrir la puerta.

-Tranquila, yo abro.

-Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir.

-Candy...

-Hola Candy... ¿cómo siguió tu amiga?

-Mejor gracias...

-Candy, soy Albert nos conocimos en el barco.

-Sé quién eres... pero no estoy aquí por ti.

-Hola señora Rosemary. He venido por mi mascota que se metió a su jardín.

-¿Candy, me puedes explicar que sucede?

-Miena, Miena...

_!Mienaaaa!... hola Miena como estas...

 _ **Rosemary al presenciar la escena entre Albert y Candy**_

 _ **Se alejó un poco de ellos para observar la actitud de Candy.**_

 _ **Y Albert como todo un caballero pero sin experiencia... nunca había experimentado un show realizados por una mujer... no tenía ni idea lo que sucedía.**_

 _ **Rosemary por el contrario le gustaba la actitud y carácter de Candy.**_

-Vámonos Miena, Buenas noches señora Rosemary...

-Candy, ¿no piensas hablar conmigo? ¿Explicarme que te sucede?

 _ **Candy salió con el corazón destrozado pero con su frente en alto.**_

-¿Pues qué paso aquí? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Bert espera, Deja que se calme un poco... después podremos aclarar este mal entendido.

-¿Mal entendido? No tengo ni idea porque se puso así.

-¿Es la chica que conociste en el barco?

-Sí, es ella.

-Hermano, estas en serios problemas ha ha ha ha.

-¿Qué te causa risa?, está molesta y no se ni porque.

-Porque estabas acostumbrado a las citas con maniquíes por la tía Elroy.

Candy tiene carácter y podrá defender el amor entre ustedes.

-¿Amor? Si está enojada.

-Bert, créeme se le pasara cuando le expliques toda la situación.

Solo esta celosa.

-¿Celosa? Crees que ella piensa que eres mi ¿esposa o mi novia?

-Por supuesto que sí.

 _ **Mientras Candy caminaba para su casa.**_

 _ **No sabía por qué razón estaba tan molesta, si en realidad hacia unos días que había conocido a Albert.**_

-¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?

¡Dios! ¿Que no tengo derecho a la felicidad?

Mañana será otro día.

No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso... tengo que concéntrame en mi nuevo empleo.

Tengo que pensar bien cómo voy hacer.

Mañana iré a Edinburgh para familiarizarme con la ciudad.

-Rosemary, ¿Candy es la joven la que se desmayó esta mañana?

-No, fue su amiga.

-Tengo que verla ,hablar con ella.

-¿Dices que estaba caminando a orillas del rio?

Entonces vive cerca.

Trabajará en la universidad de Edinburgh.

-Que conveniente, donde tu iras como espía ha ha ha.

-No es espionaje, solo quiero saber que están haciendo con el dinero que se da cada mes.

¿Porque están negando las becas?

-Tendrás oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Candy.

Ten paciencia.

 _ **Al siguiente día era Domingo por la mañana.**_

 _ **Candy salió temprano a conocer la cuidad...**_

 _ **Y el lugar y los alrededores de la universidad.**_

-Candy... Candy... por favor espera.

 _ **Una tierna y dulce voz la estaba llamando.**_

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

-Hola, no... por el momento no tengo tiempo.

-Puedes explicarme que sucede.

Porque no entiendo tu actitud.

Creí que te daría gusto volver a ver me , así como yo lo estoy de verte.

-Me pregunto qué pensara tu esposa de lo que me estás diciendo.

-¿Mi esposa? Ha ha ha ha.

-No le veo ninguna gracia para que te rías.

-Candy. Aún enojada eres linda.

-Ahórrate tus palabras.

Además no creo que a la señora Rosemary le agrade la idea de que su esposo corteje a una bella Dama.

-Si, eres una Hermosa Mujer.

La mujer que haré mi esposa.

-Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto asi.

-Candy te aseguro que estas equivocada.

Te invito a la cabaña esta noche.

Por favor, ven para aclarar todo. Porque si te lo digo ahora mismo no me lo creerás .

Continuará .

chicas gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando a la hermosa pareja de Candy Candy.

agradezco sus comentarios =)


	10. Chapter 11

-Candy por favor di que sí vendrás esta noche.

Te prometo que todo se solucionara.

-Lo pensare.

-Gracias Candy.

-Por cierto ese vestido te queda hermoso.

-¡Lo sé, gracias!

_Dios esa mujer me hechiza-

Pensó Albert .

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-Que hombre... me enloquece... es tan varonil tan hombre.

Despierta en mí un deseo de perderme en sus brazos. Pensó Candy.

-Dios por favor que todo sea un mal entendido.

Por la tarde Candy... esperaba la llegada de Annie.

Pero Annie, no regresó a visitar a Candy ese día.

-Annie no vino a verme, seguramente esta con Archie.

Prometió presentarme a su familia...

No la culpo, pasó varias semanas sin verlo.

lo que desea es estar con él.

-Knock knock ...

-¿Candy estas ahí?

Candy reconoció la voz de Patty...

-Patty enseguida voy...

-Hola Candy, como estas quiero pedirte que me acompañes a darle las gracias a la señorita que nos ayudó ayer por la mañana.

-Señora quieres decir.

-Si señora, tienes razón es una mujer casada.

Su esposo viaja mucho.

-(Hay no, otra vez me volvió a ver la cara)

-¿Candy porque te quedas callada?

-Patty, yo te acompañaré esta noche para agradecerle.

-Candy y Patty estaban bebiendo un té.

Cuando escucharon los quejidos de Miena.

-¿Qué sucede Miena?...

-Te duele tu pancita...

déjame sobar tu pancita.

Mienaaa estas preñada...

¿Pero como, cuando.?

-Serás abuela Candy.

Vamos de prisa Patty buscaremos a Albert.

Es veterinario para que me ayude con Miena.

-Yo me quedaré con Miena , ve tú Candy.

*Candy, corrió de prisa hacia la cabaña...

Al estar cerca vio un grupo de personas que estaban afuera ... su corazón casi se le salía de la emoción al ver a Albert con un Jean negro y una camisa azul claro de lino fino,manga larga enrollada a tres cuartos de manga... su cabello desprendía rayos dorados con la luz de la luna y su sonrisa blanca.

Candy, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era Rosemary, un joven alto de cabello oscuro y una persona más , una cara familiar que creyó haber visto en algún lugar antes ... todos sonreían felizmente.

Cuando de repente escucha que Albert dice...

-Un miembro más en la familia...

-Felicidades tío, felicidades a los dos.

*Albert sobaba la pancita de su hermana...

Candy con lágrimas en los ojos regresó llorando a su casa.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? Porque lloras así.

-Patty soy una estúpida, ingenua como me pudo engañar de esa manera. Hoy volvió a decirme que estaba en un error y vuelvo a comprobar lo que ya sabía.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-Ahora no puedo hablar Patty, no soy buena compañía.

-Comprendo Candy, te dejaré sola... vendré a visitarte mañana.

-Recuerda venir por la noche, mañana inicio mi primer día de trabajo.

-Si, vendré a verte ¡Suerte en tu primer día!

Pasada las horas Candy, no podía dormir...

Mas escuchando a Miena quejarse...

-Esto no puede ser, tengo que hablar con él.

Candy se dirigió a la cabaña de Albert...

Albert estaba solo ... sentado en su silla habitual la única que siempre estaba a orilla del rio.

Junto a su mofeta Poupee.

-Albert...

-Candy, que gusto que hayas venido ¿porque tan tarde? los invita...

-Ahórrate tus mentiras... solo he venido a decirte que tu estúpida mofeta es la causante de que mi Miena este enferma.

-¿Mentiras?

¿Mi mofeta es la culpable que Miena este enferma?

-Si, seguramente alguno de tus animales le hizo algo a mi inocente Miena y está preñada.

-Y ¿crees que Poupee tiene que ver en eso?

-Si, Miena no se rodea con otros animales hasta que llego aquí.

-Candy... ¿sabes que Miena ya estaba preñada cuando yo la visité en el barco?

¿Eres la dueña y no conoces a tu mascota?

Ha ha ha ha.

Albert con una risa burlona se reía y le guiño un ojo a Candy igual que cuando se conocieron.

-(Oh, no otra vez me guiño el ojo, esa bella sonrisa que me derrite.

Pero esta vez no le será fácil de convencerme)

-No, te burles de mí Albert.

-Lo he dicho antes, aún cuando estas enojada eres linda.

-No es necesario que me confundas con tus palabras. se toda la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué verdad?

Candy dió la vuelta y creyó que iba hacer lo mismo como otras veces salir huyendo sin darle explicaciones a Albert.

-Candy... Candy...

Esta vez, tendremos que aclarar este mal entendido

Jamás te he mentido. Desde que te conocí me hechizaste con tu belleza, tus bellos ojos. Pero lo que más me ha conquistado es tu corazón.

Candy.. has mal entendido todo.

Rosemary es mi hermana mayor a quien amo con toda mi alma.

Es todo lo que tengo de mis padres... somos huérfanos mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre cuando yo tenía 8 años ... Rosemary y mi tía han sido quienes se han encargado de mi desde que era un niño...

es un larga historia que te diré poco a poco.

-Albert, que vergüenza... yo...no sé qué decir.

Albert, se acerba poco poco hasta estar cerca ... frente a frente.

Candy sabía que si permanecía un segundo más ,caería perdida completamente entre sus brazos.

-Albert, debo irme... mañana es mi primer día de trabajo.

-Candy permíteme llevarte.

-No! Yo puedo regresar sola.

-Candyyyy... porque eres tan difícil, señorita... ¿porque.?

Permíteme acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-Nooo... estoy a la vuelta. No es necesario.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios , Candy caminó a su casa.

Albert sonrió... Candy regreso más feliz que nunca.

Parecía que volaba en el aire de felicidad.

La vida le daba la oportunidad de abrir su corazón al amor.

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 12

-De regreso a su habitación Candy escuchaba nuevamente los quejidos de Miena.

-¡Mienaa! Santo cielo olvide que fui por Albert por ella.

Que sucede Miena... será que ya nacerán los cachorros.

Candy salió de prisa en busca de Albert.

¡Albert- Albert!

-¿Candy? Si es ella.

Albert ligeramente abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta que no tenía camisa.

¿Qué sucede Candy?...

¡Santo Dios!

-Candy se quedó boca abierta cuando miro a Albert sin camisa-

Su pectoral marcado abdomen plano con el pijama baja cerca de su parte genital.

-¡Te podrías poner camisa por favor!

Las mejillas de Candy estaban rosaditas y su tono de voz nervioso.

-Lo siento Candy, discúlpame por la prisa no me puse la playera , me preocupe al escuchar que me llamabas.

-Por favor ayúdame es Miena.

-¿Miena?

-Si creo que va a dar a luz.

Candy y Albert corrieron hacia la casa .

Para su sorpresa era la cabaña de sus padres.

No era el momento para hacer preguntas.

Pero tampoco era necesario,

Inmediatamente se dió cuenta de la relación entre Candy y Annie.

-Candy, tráeme unas toallas por favor.

La perra lo hará todo sola, solo tienes que apapacharla.

Vamos Miena todo estará bien.

La perra comenzó hacer su labor eran las 3:00 am. Candy cansada y con mucho sueño sabía que sería una larga madrugada.

-Candy, debes de estar Cansada. Ve acuéstate mañana, u hoy tendrás que trabajar.

-No te preocupes Albert estoy acostumbrada a estar despierta y trabajar largas horas.

Después de unas horas Miena termino de dar a luz a su 4th cachorro.

-Candy llevare a Miena y los cachorros a la clínica.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Sucede algo con ellos?

-Todo está bien es solo por precaución.

Albert fue por su auto y subió a Miena y los cachorros , los llevó a la clínica.

El siguiente día por la mañana Stare llego a la clínica en busca de su tío.

Albert se había quedado dormido al lado de Miena y los cachorros.

-Buenos días tío.

Albert.

-Stare, ¿que hora es ?me quede dormido.

-Debe ser linda.

-¿Quién?

-Candy! - la tía Rosemary nos platicó todo. Candy es la hermana de crianza de Annie.

-Si Stare, lo descubrí esta madrugada.

-¿¡Esta madrugada!? ¿Te quedaste con ella tío?

-NO Stare, fui a su casa por Miena _que por cierto es la pequeña cabaña donde mis Padres se daban sus escapadas para liberarse de la presión del abuelo William .

Pero debo confesarte que esa mujer me encanta sobrino.

-Ya quiero conocerla, la Tía Rosemary dice que es de carácter fuerte y tierno a la vez.

-Así es Stare, cuando la conocí me fascinó su belleza. Pero cuando converse con ella me di cuenta de sus sentimientos y gran corazón.

-Tío te veo casado con ella en un futuro.

Candy llego antes de su horario de entrada a la Universidad.

-¡Buenos días Dra. White! Mi nombre es Martin, Dr. Donald Martin

-Un placer Dr. Martin, Mi nombre es Candice puede llamarme Candy.

-Es agradable darle la bienvenida.

Le presentare a sus colegas.

Ella es la jefa de enfermera-Frannie Hamilton

El Dr. Fran Campbell y ella es Susy Carson nuestra enfermera más joven del plantel.

Les presento a la Dra. White de America, graduada de la Universidad de Harvard _la Universidad más prestigiosa de los Estados Unidos de America.

Mientras el Dr. Martin le daba un recorrido a Candy por las instalaciones de la Universidad Candy no deja de pensar en Albert y Miena. Cuando pasaban por un enorme pasillo en el salón donde estaban los cuadros con las fotografías de los fundadores y patrocinadores de la universidad.

Candy pudo reconocer de inmediato al grupo de personas que se encontraban en el cuadro Principal.

-Disculpe la pregunta Dr. Martin ¿ellos quiénes son?

-La familia Ardlay, los fundadores principales de la Universidad.

Gracias a la familia Ardlay las personas con bajos recursos pueden estudiar, claro está tienen que pasar una serie de exámenes.

-Y el joven con el traje étnico.

-Es el joven William A. Ardlay con su tradicional Kilt escoces.

El Patriarca y heredero de la familia.

En el cuadro se encontraban 4 generaciones de los últimos Williams Ardlay. Comenzando por el mas anciano hasta el más joven.

Candy encontró un enorme parecido con Albert, pero lucia diferente. Tenía el cabello más largo.

_No puede ser se parece tanto a Albert, será que él es un Ardlay y más aún el ¿Patriarca de la familia?_

Candy, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Por un momento sintió que Albert estaba lejos de su alcance pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Albert era alguien diferente, un hombre noble de dulce sentimientos y buen corazón.

Candy era lo suficientemente inteligente para relacionarlo todo.

La experiencia que había pasado los últimos días, imaginando lo que no era, la llevo a sacar conclusiones y no dejarse llevar por emociones.

-_Se presentará la oportunidad de hablar con él.-

-¿Dra. White se encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo que el rostro del patriarca se me hizo familiar.

-Un joven noble, nada comparado con su tía, la señora Elroy.

-¿Usted lo conoce Dr. Martin?

-Si, algunas veces hemos conversado cosas de la Universidad.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el Dr. Martin presenciaba el interés de Candy en el Patriarca de los Ardlays.

Llegada la tarde Candy termino su primer día laboral.

-Fue un día tranquilo. Los chicos de esa Universidad están en buena salud.

Al regresar a su casa, Candy encontró una nota en su puerta.

Querida Candy,

Esta es la dirección de la clínica veterinaria. Por favor trae sabana y un cesto grande para los cachorros.

Al leer la nota la feliz doctora la estrecho en su pecho y se dirigió hacia la clínica donde se encontraba el hombre que la hacía suspirar y su amada mascota con nuevos críos.

Al llegar a la clínica "HAPPY PET- mascota feliz."

Candy observaba a Albert con su camisa verde menta, con su pantalón negro y su bata larga blanca.

-Dr. Albert.

-Dra. Candy.

Como estuvo su primer día laboral.

-Interesante, el Dr. Donald me presento a todos los del plantel de médicos y enfermeras de la Universidad.

Luego me llevo a dar un recorrido por la sala de los fundadores de la Universidad.

Me llamo mucho la atención el Patriarca de la Familia Ardlay.

Un joven guapo, galante con un rostro angelical.

Lo hace más atractivo con su Kilt.

_Albert se preguntaba_

Está tomándolo con Calma o sacará sus propias conclusiones y saldrá huyendo nuevamente.

-Albert, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-¿te parece atractivo el hombre con kilt de la familia Ardlay?

-¡Por supuesto! Es un hombre interesante.

Creo que a pesar de ser de una familia muy adinerada, es de buen corazón y nobles sentimientos, le gusta ayudar a los demás y es veterinario.

Candy guiñó un ojo y sonrió .

-Gracias Candy, no sabes el peso enorme que has quitado de mis hombros, ¡creí que saldrías corriendo!

Permiteme presentarme formalmente.

Soy William Albert Ardlay.

Tio de Archibald Cornwell.

Así que tú eres la hermana de Annie.

Continuara.

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y están gustando de la historia.

agradezco todos sus comentarios.

Los de ánimo y los de críticas son bien recibidos


	12. Chapter 13

-Sí, soy la hermana de Annie Brighton .

Crecimos en el mismo lugar, la casa Pony, nuestras madres son mujeres de un corazón increíble, a ellas les debo mi vida y la mujer que soy.

 _ **Candy, hablaba de sus madres con orgullo, sin ningún problema o vergüenza de su origen.**_

-Candy eres una mujer segura de sí misma, sabes quién eres y no te avergüenza nada, y eso es lo que más me ha encantado de ti.

Y dime ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

\- Si Albert, fue mi primer día.

\- estoy segura que daré lo mejor de mí.

Y dime Albert, puedo seguir llamándote Albert ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto Candy, por favor no se te ocurra tratarme de señor o joven Ardlay.

-Claro que no, además eres joven porque debería tratarte como un hombre mayor.

-En realidad tengo 34 años.

¿34 años? No es cierto, mientes.

-Porque debería de mentir.

¿Dime te parezco más joven o mayor?

-Mucho más joven, en tus 20's, unos 27 para ser exacto.

(_ hmmm mucho mejor sabe lo que quiere no andará con juegos_ pensó Candy.)

-¿Cómo está Miena? Y los cachorros.

Están bien, saludable- ya puedes llevártelos a casa.

-Son bellos.

Hola bebés, listo para conocer su hogar.

Mi Miena preciosa. Está bien, te sientes mejor.

 _ **Albert estaba admirado y feliz al saber que Candy al igual que él ama los animales. Sabía que su travesía por conquistar a la hermosa rubia y conquistar su corazón había comenzado.**_

-Candy, ¿me permites llevarte a tu casa?

-No. Gracias ya tengo el carruaje que me llevará de regreso.

-¿Porque eres difícil y no me permites acompañarte?

¿Por lo menos aceptarías una invitación a cenar a la cabaña?

-Lo pensaré.

-¡Candyyy! Eres difícil señorita.

 _ **Albert se preguntaba porque la hermosa rubia no aceptaba sus invitaciones, por una parte Candy había mostrado interés pero por otro lado sabía que algo o alguien impedían que él se acercara más a ella.**_

-Adios William Albert Ardlay.

Espero verte pronto.

 _ **Con una sonrisa en los labios Candy subió el carruaje que la esperaba afuera de la clínica**_.

_(Albert es un hombre interesante, luce joven para su edad.

El 34 y yo 24 años edad perfecta.

_Lo que si me preocupa es su tía, el Dr. Martín dijo que era una señora con carácter._)

-Hemos llegado Señorita.

-¡Gracias!

 _ **Al siguiente día por la mañana Candy se levantó temprano para segundo día laboral, para su sorpresa el doctor Martín se encontraba conversando con un joven muy parecido a Albert.**_

 _ **Cuando escucho un llanto suave que provenía de uno de los cuartos donde atendían a los jóvenes con cortaduras.**_

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

-¿Es usted ?

-Si, ¿quién se encuentra ahí?

-Disculpe doctora soy Susy.

Susy Carson.

-Susy, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Porque lloras?

-No es nada doctora.

-Por favor llámame Candy, ¿quieres?

Está bien.

-Puedes contarme que te sucede.

-Es mi hermano Jeff, está en esta Universidad estudiando tenía beca pero se la han negado a pasado 6 años estudiando derecho ya falta poco para graduarse y la nueva administración le está cobrando todo el dinero de los años anteriores, si no paga toda la suma no podrá continuar.

Mi padre no puede ayudarle es un granjero, no tenemos madre murió cuando éramos pequeños Jeff a cuidado de nosotros cuando éramos pequeños, yo decidí ser enfermera para ayudar con los gastos mientras él estudia lo que ama. Se ha sacrificado mucho. Mi padre ya es un anciano y no puede pagar sus estudios.

-Pero esto es inaceptable, cómo pueden negarle la beca a una persona que la necesita.

Habrá algo que se pueda hacer.

Susy tengo apenas 2 días aquí como sabes, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudar a tu hermano ya verás que todo se solucionará.

 _ **Ese mismo por la tarde Candy sabía que la persona que conversaba con el doctor Martín esa mañana era alguien que ella conocía, ese hombre era Albert.**_

 _ **Lo que se preguntaba es que hacia Albert en la Universidad.**_

-Dra. Candy, ¿cómo se siente en su empleo?

Hola Dr. Martin, me gusta mucho, a pesar de tener pocos pacientes hay mucho que organizar.

-¿Dr. Martin puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Diga doctora.

-¿El joven de esta mañana era William Ardlay?

-Dra. Candy.

-Por favor llámeme Candy.

-Candy, es el joven Albert.

-Si claro William Albert Ardlay.

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Se puede decir que sí, es el veterinario de mi mascota.

_Dra. Candy, no puedo decir mucho. Pero usted podría hablar con él. Solo le puedo decir que es un hombre con un corazón que vale oro puro.

 _ **Candy sonrío, no dudó ni un segundo lo que el doctor Martín le estaba diciendo de Albert, ella de primera mano lo sabía muy bien.**_

 _ **Al paso de los días Candy desea ver a Albert, pero Albert ha estado ocupado con los negocios de América y São Paulo.**_

 _ **Quería preguntarle que hacía en la universidad ese día martes.**_

 **El viernes por la noche alguien tocaba la puerta de Candy.**

(_ me pregunto si es Albert _

Un momento por favor.)

-¡Hola Candy!

-Hola Patty, ¿cómo te sientes?

-No he podido ir a visitarte, con el trabajo ,Miena y los cachorros el tiempo se ha pasado rápido.

-No te preocupes Candy, prometí venir a verte el lunes y no pude. Volví a tener otra recaída.

-¿Otra recaída?

-Que sucede Patty, sé que estás enferma. Esos desmayos repentinos no son normales.

¿Que sucede Patty.?

-Candy, estoy enferma tengo Leucemia.

-¿Leucemia?

-¿Estás en tratamiento?

-Los médicos no pueden hacer nada, solo me queda esperar.

-Patty.

 _ **Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos no sabía que decir. Sabía que lo que su amiga tenía era de vida o muerte.**_

 _ **Solo pudo abrazar a Patty y consolarla.**_

 _ **Mientras Patty lloraba Candy solo pensaba que la vida era cruel. Chica tan joven no merecía estar viviendo una situación difícil solamente esperando el día de su partida.**_

-Candy promete que no le contarás a nadie.

-¿Annie, no sabe nada de esto?

-No, no lo sabe... sabes ha prometido presentarme al hermano de su Prometido. Stare .

Dice que es un chico encantador.

-Patty pero...

-Por favor Candy promételo.

El médico dice que debo vivir mi vida normal, no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima, quiero vivir mis últimos días o meses feliz.

-Patty, te lo prometo no diré nada.

Pero si Stare se enamora de ti o su relación si se llega a dar crece deberás ser honesta con él y que sea el quien lo decida.

-De acuerdo.

Continuará .

Gracias chicas preciosas por continuar leyendo la historia de los rubios.

Pronto este par de tórtolos comerán de la fruta deliciosa . =}


	13. Chapter 14

* _ **Dos horas más tarde.**_

 _ **Mientras Candy y Paty conversaban sobre la enfermedad de Patty.**_

 _ **Por todos los tratamientos y estudios dolorosos que ha había pasado.**_

 _ **Alguien tocaba la puerta.**_

_¡Buenas noches Candy!

_Annie que alegría verte.

Pasen adelante.

_Candy, este es Archie, mi prometido.

-Mucho gusto Candy, finalmente nos conocemos.

-Él es Stare, hermano mayor de Archie.

-Mucho gusto, Candy ahora comprendo porque Albert esta tan cautivado con tu belleza.

 _ ***Al escuchar el nombre de Stare, Patty se levantó de la silla.**_

 _ **Con una hermosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **Al levantarse Patty se le cayeron sus lentes.**_

 _ **Stare como todo un cabello se acercó y los recogió... al estar frente a frente una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de los tortolitos, stare y Patty.**_

_Patty, que gusto que estés aquí, veo que ya has conocido a mi hermana.

Te presento a Stare.

_Stare esta es Patty la amiga de Londres que te platique te presentaría.

-Mucho gusto Stare, soy Patricia.

-El placer es mío.

 _ **El joven beso la mano de Patty como todo un Ardlay, son unos chicos educados. La tía Elroy se ha encargado que sus sobrinos obtengan la mejor educación en los colegios más prestigiosos de Inglaterra.**_

 _ **Los chicos conversaban alegremente.**_

 _ **Candy pensaba en Albert.**_

_¡Candy! Sé que ya conociste a Albert, es el hombre que te dejó cautivada desde el Barco.

¡Annie! Por Dios calla, no me avergüences.

 _ **Los chicos reían al ver la cara de Candy.**_

 _ **Esta se había puesto roja el tono de su pile era notable que no pudieron ocultarlo.**_

_Candy, queremos invitarte el Domingo a ir de pesca.

_¿De pesca? Me parece genial.

Sabes cómo amo estar en los ríos.

¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos de pesca al rio cerca del hogar de Pony? Ha ha ha tu salías corriendo porque le tenías miedo a los peces.

_¡Candy! Calla por favor, no me avergüences ha ha ha.

_Nosotros corríamos y jugábamos por toda la vereda de la Villa en Chicago, Lakewood

¿Recuerdas hermano? (dijo Stare).

_Por supuesto, como olvidar esos bellos momentos.

 _ **Patty escuchaba silenciosamente, sus amigos tenían recuerdos maravillosos de su infancia, mientras ella sus recuerdos eran los de los cuartos de hospitales debido a su enfermedad.**_

 _ **Candy al mirar a su amiga un poco triste pero alegre.**_

_Patty, ¿dime te gustaría ir con nosotros?

Todo estará bien te lo prometo.

_¿Sucede algo contigo Patty?

_No Annie, no es nada, solo un poco cansada. Creo es por las severas clase de Francés que tomo en casa.

_¿Hablas Francés Patty?

_ _oui, parfaitement_.

_ _ **Los chiscos reían...**_

 _ **Cuando Archie dijo a Candy.**_

 _ **Perdona Candy, mi hermano y yo tomamos clases privadas en Chicago, mientras vivimos una temporada en America.**_

 _-et vous pensez que je ne comprends pas le français_... dijo Candy

¡ha ha ha!

_¡Por supuesto Archie! Candy habla Inglés, español, Francés y Portugués.

_¿Qué?

¿Hablas 4 idiomas Candy? Pregunto Stear.

Eso le encantara más al tío. Además de ser linda eres inteligente.

_Stare- para que me sonrojas.

_Ha ha ha.

_¡Entonces que dices Candy!

Vendrás con nosotros el domingo.

Estará la tía Rosemary y por supuesto, Albert.

_Oh, Rosemary... le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento la otra noche.

_Y tu Patty- ¿si vendrás cierto?

_Si, Stare ahí estaré.

 _ **Llegada la mañana del sábado.**_

 _ **Candy se encontraba dando de comer a los cachorros de Miena con un pequeño tetero.**_

 _ **Albert quien conoce bien la cabaña de sus padres.**_

 _ **Al tocar la puerta principal y nadie responde Albert decide ir por la parte trasera de la cabaña.**_

_¡Hola Candy!

_¡Hola Albert buenos días!

 _ **Candy lucía un vestido rojo con botas cafe.**_

 _ **El vestido ajustado a sus senos y una falda de revuelo con un mandil blanco.**_

 _ **Para cubrirse de la suciedad.**_

 _ **Mientras que Albert vestía un par de Jean azules, Una camisa negra una Chaqueta beige oscuro y unas botas largas cafe.**_

 _ **Candy al ver a Albert tan casual y guapo sintió una sensación de deseo por él.**_

 _ **Candy jamás ha estado con un hombre.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera un beso.**_

 _ **La única persona que la había besado lo había hecho a la fuerza, a quien ella le volteo la cara por su atrevimiento y este le respondió con otro golpe.**_

 _ **Fue una experiencia desagradable para Candy**_.

_ ¿Candy, te gustaría ir a caminar cerca del rio, con Miena y los cachorros?

¡Por favor esta vez no digas que no!

Si me rechazas jamás volveré a invitarte.

 _ **Dijo Albert mientras guiñaba un ojo.**_

 _ **Por alguna razón eso que Albert hacia la fascinaba, le hacía sentir una sensación extraña pero placentera.**_

 _ **Su corazón latía más rápido, su respiración más profunda.**_

_Estas bien Candy, te has puesto nerviosa.

_¿¡Que, nerviosa yo!?

Por supuesto que no... para nada.

 _ **Dijo Candy, Mientras sacaba la lengua.**_

 _ **Juntos caminaron hacia un pequeño lugar bello.**_

 _ **El verde de la grama era hermoso.**_

 _ **Cuando se acercaban Candy pudo notar que se escondían tras los arboles venados, conejos, Pájaros y por supuesto Pouupee.**_

 _ **Candy estaba Feliz Miena y sus cachorros jugaban tras, corrían tras de Candy.**_

 _ **Albert tenía todo preparado, un pequeño picnic en ese lugar maravilloso.**_

 _ **Candy sorprendida por al ver todo.**_

_¿Candy te gusta la música?

_Si me gusta mucho.

 _ **Albert coloco un disco en el fonógrafo.**_

 _ **Una melodía suave y romántica comenzó a sonar.**_

_¡Hermosa melodía!

¿Quien canta ?

_ "(I'm gonna be)" 500 miles... de Proclaimer.

_Es hermosa, el sonido del instrumento musical.

_Es una gaita.

_¿Gaita?

_Sí, es el instrumento musical de Escocia.

_¿Tú sabes tocar la gaita?

_claro , algún día la tocare para ti si así lo deseas.

_Me encantaría nunca eh tenido el placer de escucharla.

¿Te puedo hacer na pregunta?

Que hacías en la Universidad, ¡te vi conversando con el Dr. Martin.!

_¿Así que me vistes?

Prefería no involucrarte en esto Candy, es un asunto delicado y muy serio.

_¿El Dr. Martin sabe de eso delicado?

_¡Bella dama! entre menos sepa, es mucho mejor.

_Hay algo que me preocupa, y mucho.

_Y dime ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

_Susy Carson, es una de las enfermeras de la Universidad, trabaja conmigo- es parte del staff.

_¿Y qué es lo que sucede con ella?

_Con ella nada. Con su hermano, al parecer le han negado la beca y está a punto de graduarse de derecho.

Lo peor es que si no paga los años anteriores no podrá graduarse aunque pague los 2 años que le hacen falta.

Sé que tu familia, los Ardlays son los fundadores principales de la Universidad.

 _ **Albert escuchaba silenciosamente a Candy.**_

 _ **Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que el dinero que él enviaba cada mes para cubrir las becas estaba siendo enviado para hacia otro lugar.**_

 _ **Pero quien era el que estaba haciendo esa crueldad con los jóvenes.**_

_¿Albert me está escuchando?

-Si Candy.

-Veo que no eres ajena a la situación.

Desde hace meses George mi mano derecha y yo queremos investigar que está sucediendo.

El Dr. Martin nos está ayudando con el problema.

Tenemos una idea de quien está desviando los fondos y no está enviando el depósito cada mes.

Es una fuerte Cantidad que sale del banco de Chicago.

Me siento culpable ...

Por estar ocupado y viajando por otros países, no he percatado del problema.

-Albert, eres un hombre muy generoso de buen corazón.

 _ **Albert, se acercaba poco a poco hacia a la bella rubia.**_

 _ **Cuando de repente Miena comenzó a ladrar.**_

 _ **Uno de los cachorros había quedado atrapado en un agujero de conejo.**_

_¿Miena que te sucede?

 _ **Miena los condujo hacia el agujero donde ne se encontraba su cachorro atrapado.**_

Continuará.


	14. Chapter 15

_Albert la perrita tiene su pie atrapado entre la rama.

Mientras Albert sacaba con mucho cuidado el cachorro de donde estaba atrapado, Candy solo podía observar al joven guapo y elegante.

Con su suéter negro adherido al cuerpo, sus músculos y abdomen plano se marcaban perfectamente.

Candy no podía resistir más la tentación y deseo al estar cerca de él.

Cuando Candy decide tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a él, Miena se lanza sobre ella.

ー¡Ha ha ha! Miena para por Dios me tiraras a la grama.

* _ **Albert al ver aquella escena pudo notar los muslos de Candy. Una piel suave como porcelana y unas piernas moldeadas a perfección.**_

 _ **Candy pudo darse cuenta que Albert la observaba de pie a cabeza, con una mirada de pasión y fuego.**_

¿Joven Ardlay, se encuentra usted bien?

* _ **Albert inmediatamente se dio cuenta del coqueteo de Candy.**_

_Señorita Candy, me encuentro perfectamente bien.

_Candy, escuche que los chicos te hicieron la invitación a pescar el día de Mañana.

Por lo que he escuchado eres muy buena en eso.

-un poco, ¿quién te ha Lo ha dicho?

-Annie nos platicó sus días en la casa donde crecieron.

-Será un reto para mí tener a alguien que me haga competencia ya que ninguno de los chicos sabe cómo.

-Bueno... en el orfanato donde crecimos Annie y yo, teníamos un rio cerca.

Mi adorada Colina de Pony. ¡Es hermosa sabes!

En primavera la Colina rebosa de flores multicolores.

Desde la Colina se puede ver el orfanato, la capilla, incluso me parece ver en este momento a la señorita Lane saliendo de la puerta regañando a Tom nuestro hermano mayor.

* _ **Albert fascinado escuchaba cómo Candy describía su Hermosa Colina, el lugar donde vivió sus años de infancia.**_

_tienes bellos recuerdos de tu hogar Candy.

_Así es, algún día regresaré a visitar mis madres, es más, ellas vendrán a la boda de Annie y Archie.

_Será un placer conocerlas.

* _ **Mientras Candy y Albert jugaban con los cachorros y Pouppe.**_

 _ **En la Villa de los Ardlay, la tía Elroy estaba llegando a la Villa.**_

_Buenas tardes señora Elroy, cómo estuvo su viaje.

Regresó usted antes de lo previsto.

_El viaje Cansado como siempre. Pero ya tenía que estar aquí para ayudar a Rosemary.

_Que bien señora, la señorita Rosemary la necesita, más ahora que está esperando.

_ ¿Que? ¿Cuando? Esa sí que es una buena noticia.

¿Dónde está William? ¿Dónde están todos?

¿Porque no hay nadie aquí para recibirme?

_Los jóvenes salieron señora, creo que nadie la esperaba.

El joven Stare está de regreso.

_Finalmente, hablaré seriamente con él.

* _ **Pasada las horas Candy regresaba a su cabaña, Albert la acompañó hasta su casa.**_

_ ¿Candy, me invitaras a pasar esta vez?

_No, no creo que sea buena idea.

_ ¿Y porque no?

_Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, y debo arreglar todo para mañana, recuerda iremos de pesca.

_Está bien Candy, no insistiré.

* _ **Con una sonrisa es los labios Albert se despidió, Candy moriría de deseo por él.**_

 _ **Un poco más.**_

 _ **Se decía Candy así misma solo un poco más.**_

* _ **Cuando todos regresaban a la Villa por la noche, los chicos y Rosemary estaban felices de encontrar a la tía Elroy en la sala del comedor con todo listo en la mesa.**_

_Tía Elroy, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

_ llegue esta tarde Rosemary, me he dado cuenta que tenemos excelentes noticias.

_así es tía, ¡estoy embarazada! Estamos orando a Dios que esta vez sí sea posible, sabes todo lo que he vivido y el anhelo por ser madre tía.

_ Lo se hija, se cuánto anhelas ser madre.

* _ **La tía abrazo con ternura a Rosemary. Todos disfrutaban del delicioso banquete que la impecable tía Elroy había preparado para ellos.**_

Llegada la mañana del domingo, Albert llego muy temprano a la Villa por los chicos para ir de pesca.

Para su sorpresa, la tía Elroy lo estaba esperando sentada en su silla habitual, en la hermosa antesala disfrutando de un té y de la brisa de la hermosa mañana.

_ ya extrañaba estar en mi tierra. No hay nada como estar en casa.

_ ¡Tía Elroy! ¿Eres tú? ¿Cuándo llegaste tía?

_ William mi amado sobrino. Llegue ayer por la tarde.

Veo que sigues quedándote en esa cabaña tan incomodada pudiendo tenerlo todo aquí. Impecable, digno de un Ardlay.

_ tía sabe que las comodidades no significan nada para mí.

_Soy feliz viviendo cerca de la naturaleza.

* _ **La tía Elroy y Albert conversaban felizmente que Rosemary se les unió a la tan relajada conversación, cuando de pronto la tía Elroy dijo a Albert.**_

_He arreglado una cena con los padres de Elsie Inglis.

* _ **Rosemary observaba a Albert, sabía a perfección las intenciones de su adorada tía.**_

_Tía, de eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo pero será cuando regresemos del compromiso que tenemos para hoy.

¿Estas lista Rosemary?

_Vallan ustedes, yo me quedare un poco más aquí conversando con la tía.

_ ¿y te perderás de ese sabroso salmón que tanto te gusta?

_Bueno si es así, ahí estaré para saborear esos deliciosos Salmones recién sacados del rio.

_No puedo creer como ustedes no se acostumbran a la vida que deberían de llevar y como debe ser.

_Albert y Rosemary sonreían a carcajes.

* _ **Mientras los chicos se encaminaban hacia el rio, un auto de la familia Leagans se acercaba hacia la villa.**_

 _ **Albert al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto se preguntó.**_

-¿Que hace Neal Leagan aquí?

* _ **Albert con una mano en la barbilla pensaba porque razón Neal había llegado a la villa, si hacía mucho tiempo que nos los visitaba y aún más como sabía que la Tía Elroy estaba de regreso en Hamilton.**_

Al llegar a la cabaña de Albert Candy y Patty ya los estaban esperando.

Annie y Archie estaban tan enamorados que no querían despegarse ni un segundo.

Stare al encontrase con Patty, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

_Buenos días Candy y Patty, ¿están listas para una gran aventura el día de hoy?

_ ¡Buenos días Albert!

Dijo Candy.

¡Buenos días señor Ardlay!

Dijo Patty

-Patty por favor llámame Albert, no soy un viejo.

_No Albert, no lo digo por la edad, es por respeto y jerarquía.

_Entiendo Patty, pero los amigos de Candy y Annie son mis amigos.

_Gracias Albert, así lo hare

* _ **Cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar donde pescarían, todos desaparecieron por arte de magia.**_

Annie con Archie se encontraban muy sonrientes en un bote

Mientras Stare y Patty caminaban a la orilla del rio.

_Candy creo que seremos solo tú y yo quienes pescaremos para la cena.

_ tal parece que sí, todos han hecho su propio picnic.

_Ven Candy, yo te cuidare no temas.

¡Bromeas! Ha ha ha. Soy muy buena en esto.

* _ **Candy y Albert prepararon sus cestos para pescar el salmón.**_

 _ **La manera que Candy estaba acostumbrada era diferente, ya que los salmones nadan contra la corriente.**_

Albert y Candy disfrutaron su día junto.

Sonreían, coqueteaban.

_ ¿Qué tal nuestra pesca Albert?

¡Fatal! Ha ha ha por lo menos agarramos unos pocos para Rosemary.

Le prometí cocinar para ella también.

_ ¿Tú cocinas Albert?

_Claro que si Candy, soy un hombre soltero, por lo tanto aprendí a valerme por sí mismo.

Decía mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Al llegar de regresó a la cabaña, Rosemary ya los esperaba con el asador listo solo para limpiar y cocinar los peces.

Los chicos, se despidieron y salieron de la cabaña, cada uno buscaba rumbo diferente.

Stare acompaño a Patty hasta su villa, Archie y Annie subieron al coche de Archie.

Mientras Rosemary conversaba con Candy.

_ ¿Candy que piensas de mi hermano?

_ ¿A qué se refiere?

_ ¿Cómo crees que es la personalidad de mi hermano?

¡Ah eso!... Es un hombre solitario, no le gusta ser invadido.

Ama la libertad y su propia privacidad.

¿Si vez esa silla que tiene a la orilla del rio?

Eso dice mucho, le gusta estar solo, teme entregar su corazón.

¡Wow!... ¿de verdad lo crees?

Ha ha ha.

_Señoritas siento interrumpirlas, la cena esta lista.

* _ **Mientras los 3 cenaban y conversaban felizmente, Rosemary estaba más convencida que su hermano había encontrado la mujer perfecta, quien lo haría feliz.**_

Cuando terminaron de cenar Candy se despidió de Rosemary, agradeció a Albert por un día maravilloso.

Al despedirse Rosemary para regresar a la villa se acercó y dijo a su hermano.

_ hermano, estas en serios problemas, ha ha ha.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Candy es la mujer idónea para ti.

* _ **Con un beso en la mejía Rosemary se despidió de su hermano.**_

El siguiente día por la noche después de un día tranquilo laboral.

Albert fue a visitar a Candy a su cabaña.

Haciendo una invitación para cenar juntos, solo los dos.

_ Lo siento Albert pero tú me invitaste ayer.

Por favor ve a tu cabaña y en una hora te enviare mi respuesta con Miena.

_ ¿Miena?... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Miena?

_Por favor has lo que digo, pronto tendrás noticias.

* _ **Pasada una hora Miena se acercó a la silla donde se encontraba Albert, con una nota en su collar.**_

gracias por ayudarme a dar a luz a mis cachorros.

Mi dueña" la hermosa Candy" ha preparado una deliciosa cena y será un honor tenerlo de invitado.

* _ **Albert con una sonrisa camino junto a Miena de regreso a la cabaña.**_

 _ **Al tocar la puerta, una hermosa rubia con el cabello suelto y un vestido poco ajustado al cuerpo lo recibía.**_

_ ¡Bienvenido Dr. Albert!

_Dr. Candy, que grata sorpresa.

Continuara.

Gracias a todas las chicas que están leyendo la historia.

Candy está a punto de quebrar el hielo y abrir su corazón, el joven veterinario poco a poco ha ganado su corazón.

El deseo por Albert es tan fuerte que no puede negarse más.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

gracias por todos sus comentarios , es grato leer que esta historia está llegando a sus corazones.

Bendiciones para todos los que comentan en leen en silencio.

feliz Fin de semana.


	15. Chapter 16

Advertencia ️ contenido sexual.

_¡Buenas noches !

Pase a su humilde cabaña...

Tengo la cena preparada, espero sea de su agrado.

¿Le gusta la cocina Italiana?

_Me encanta Dra. Candy y más aún si esta cocinada con sus bellas manos.

_ usted no pierde oportunidad para coquetear conmigo, ¿cierto?

_Y dígame, ¿es acaso un pecado admirar su belleza?

Si usted podría sentir lo que su belleza provoca en mi , no me culparía.

_ Por favor Dr.

¡Le parece si pasamos al comedor a disfrutar de lo que la noche nos ofrece!

_ sera un honor.

* _ **Albert no podía apartar su mirada de la bella rubia.**_

 _ **Las curvas de Candy se marcaban en su vestido ajustado.**_

 _ **Sus senos voluminosos se mostraban en su vestido con escote cuadrado y una cinta roja que los unía.**_

 _ **Como siempre, Mienna y Pouppee estaban cerca de sus dueños,**_

 _ **Pero esta noche no lo estarían por mucho tiempo, ya que Candy había planeado una privacidad solamente para ella y el y sexy Dr.**_

 _ **La mesa estaba preparada.**_

 _ **de cenar había preparado espagueti y bolitas de carne, un delicioso queso parmesano, ensalada y una botella de vino.**_

_Dra. Candy, gracias por esta deliciosa cena, hace mucho no disfrutaba de un platillo delicioso y grata compañía.

_ Un placer Albert, quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por miena... has cuidado de los cachorros como si fueran tus propias mascotas.

_ el placer ha sido mío.

miena es una perra educada, además amo los animales, al igual que tu Candy.

* _ **Mientras Albert y Candy conversaban alegremente.**_

 _ **Miena y Pouppe se acercaron a ellos.**_

 _ **Candy observaba la belleza de la noche, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas iluminaban la oscura noche.**_

_¡es hermosa la noche, es perfecta!.

 _ **Dijo Candy,**_

 _ **Con sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban con la luz de la luna.**_

_ ¡si, es hermosa!

 _ **Dijo Albert refiriéndose a Candy.**_

 _ **Candy sonrió mientras su cuerpo la delataba, se ponía aún más nerviosa, la coquetería de Albert era evidente. Ella ya no podía más.**_

 _ **Sabía que esa noche no podría seguir negándose al deseo de entregarse a Albert, sería su primera vez, sabía que la madurez de Albert la llevaría a experimentar lo más placentero y apasionado del amor.**_

_ ¿en qué piensas Candy? Te has quedado callada.

_ Pienso en lo bella que es la vida, y las oportunidades que te da. Sé que hay un ser supremo. Dios, nunca me ha dejado sola... a pesar de no tener padres he tenido la bendición de tener, no solo una, pero dos madres, hermanos, muchos hermanos quienes cuidábamos uno de los otros.

En mi juventud lloré por un amor imposible, por situaciones de la vida esa relación no pudo ser.

Pero ahora, me doy cuenta que todo sucede para mejor.

Dios, en la vida te prepara la persona correcta en el momento menos esperado.

* _ **Albert, maravillado y en silencio escuchaba a la hermosa rubia.**_

_ ¿Y tú Albert?

¿Crees en Dios?

_ esa es una pregunta muy fuerte...

He perdido a mis padres desde niño, mi hermana ha perdido dos embarazos.

Es difícil para mí creer que existe un ser supremo que cuida de nosotros.

Pero te diré en que creo.

¡Pouppee ven aquí!

_Poupee ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Pouppe en tu creencia?

* _ **Albert coloco a Pouppe en sus manos y la acerco a su rostro.**_

_ Cada vez que hablo con ella, me escucha , observa como me mira.

Esa mirada, ¡es amor!

Soy la única persona a quien mira de esa manera.

¡Yo creo en el amor!

* _ **Candy, en silencio se maravilló de la forma como Pouppe veía su dueño.**_

 _ **Cuando terminaron de cenar, Candy se dispuso a limpiar la mesa, Albert ayudó a recoger los platos.**_

 _ **Mientras Candy lavaba los utensilios.**_

 _ **Albert caminó hacia la sala.**_

 _ **Una suave melodía sonaba.**_

 _ **al acercarse al fonógrafo, recordó los momentos que había compartido con su padre, describiendo como él y su madre habían vivido momentos maravillosos en esa cabaña.**_

_¿Puedo cambiar la música? Pregunto Albert

_Por supuesto que sí, dijo Candy.

* _ **Una bella melodía comenzó a sonar.**_

 _know your eyes in the morning sun_

 _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

 _And the moment that you wander far from me_

 _I want to feel you in my arms again_

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_

 _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_

 _And it's me you need to show_

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

 _How deep is your love?_

 _I really mean to learn_

 _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

 _Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

 _We belong to you and me_

 _I believe in you_

 _You know the door to my very soul_

 _You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

 _You're my savior when I fall_

 _And you may not think I care for you_

 _When you know down inside that I really do_

 _And it's me you need to show._

 _How deep is your love._

 _ **Candy al escuchar la melodía, preguntó:**_

_ ¿tu conociste las personas que Vivian anteriormente aquí?

_ A uno de ellos, Rosemary recuerda que los veía bailar afuera, en la grama , con la música alta. ¡Algunas veces sin melodía!

Solo con el ritmo de sus corazones.

¿Te gusta bailar Candy? ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

_ ¡No!

 _ **Con una sonrisa irónica Albert respondió:**_

_ No sé ni para que hago la pregunta , si sabía tu respuesta.

 _ **Cuando Albert se dirigió a donde estaba Candy, esta dio un pequeño giro, bailando ella sola.**_

_ Candy, ¿acabas de dar una vuelta bailando sola?

¡NO...!

_ yo sé lo que vi, ¿porque te niegas cuando quiero estar cerca de ti?

_ ¡Porque si te pongo las cosas fáciles ya no coquetearías conmigo!

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

* _ **Al escuchar lo que la bella rubia había respondido inocentemente, se acercó más a ella.**_

_ Creo que no debí decir eso... ¿que haces Albert ...?

Sabía desde que te conocí eras un peligro para mi Albert.

* _ **Albert no respondió nada, solo agarro a la bella rubia y la engancho en su cintura, Candy comenzó a responder a los besos y pasión con la que Albert la besaba.**_

 _ **La sujeto con dulzura del cabello y comenzó a bezar su cuello**_

 _ **Candy tiró de la camisa de Albert los botones de la camisa salieron por todos lados.**_

 _ **Albert tiró todo lo que había en la mesa y acostó a Candy.**_

 _ **Le quitó lentamente el listón que ataba sus senos, comenzó a succionarlos uno a uno, bajó el zíper de su vestido dejándola en lencería blanca de encaje que vestía la humedecida rubia.**_

 _ **Besando sus piernas, hacía gemir a la bella rubia, quien se dejaba llevar por el momento tan maravilloso que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.**_

 _ **Albert beso la parte intima de Candy, respirando su aroma,**_

 _ **Candy excitada comenzó a tocar el miembro de Albert.**_

 _ **Era tan grande que Candy enrojeció, su respiración era aún más profunda, por el deseo y porque jamás había estado con nadie íntimamente.**_

_ Albert yo jamás he estado con alguien.

_ ¿eres virgen? ¿Humm , amor donde has estado?

_esperando por la persona correcta.

 _ **Respondido Candy.**_

 _ **Albert fue cuidadoso al hacerle el amor.**_

 _ **Poco a poco introdujo su dedo en la vagina de Candy, que la hizo dar un pequeño salto y gemido.**_

 _ **Él la calmo succionando su clítoris hasta hacerla explotar en su boca.**_

 _ **Siguió besando sus piernas, su abdomen y sus pechos, los acariciaba tan delicadamente que Candy sentía la sensación de explotar nuevamente.**_

 _ **Cuando él se detuvo para introducir su miembro.**_

 _ **Suave y lentamente lo fue introduciendo y besando el cuello de Candy para aliviar un poco el ardor que ella estaba a punto de sentir.**_

 _ **Candy solo apretó fuertemente a Albert cuando todo su pene entro dentro de ella.**_

 _ **Albert comenzó a danzar junto a la bella rubia.**_

 _ **Hasta terminar juntos los dos.**_

 _ **Albert abrazo a Candy fuertemente.**_

_ Candy, gracias por haberte entregado a mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

* _ **Una lágrima caía sobre el rostro de la hermosa doctora.**_

_¿Pequeña te lastime?

_dolió un poco. Pero el placer fue mucho más excitante, lloro de felicidad. Jamás pensé que hacer el amor fuera tan maravilloso...

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Por fin los rubios ya tuvieron su primer encuentro.**_

 _ **Ahora toca averiguar quién está robando los fondos de la universidad. Además de enfrentar a la tía Elroy y a Ilse Inglis.**_

 _ **gracias por sus comentarios chicas, mil gracias por su apoyo hacia Albert y Candy.**_

 _ **Cada dis somos más Fan de Candy que creemos fielmente en la verdad de la historia, gracias a CCFS tenemos la certeza que Candy es feliz al lado de su mejor amigo, protector, quien siempre estuvo con ella.**_

 _ **Por eso este personaje solo inspirada historias hermosas ya que Nagita le dio una personalidad única y especial.**_

 _ **Por favor si usted no es Albert fan Abtengase a leer los Fic del personaje que no es de su preferencia.**_

 _ **respeto merece respeto.**_

 _ **no me tomaré la molestia de responder comentarios o mensajes mal intenciones, me han insultado por mensajes privados y han dejado comentarios de anenazss con desbloquear mi cuenta, por favor maduren no somos unas niñas, las cuentas no se pueden desbloquear , más aún cuando están bien protegidas, déjeme decirle que pierde su tiempo y dinero.**_

 _ **Para la que me escribió en inglés, no haga el ridiculo yo leo español el traductor no comprende de gramática.**_

 _ **sera mi primer y último comentario dirigido a las personas que comentan solo por molestar.**_

 _ **Dios les bendiga, Dios manga a amar mas a nuestros enemigos , así que las bendigo no porque espero algo bueno de ustedes sino porque Dios es el que me mira y el se encargará de las personas.**_

 _ **Pasen excelenre noche.**_


	16. Chapter 17

Candy y Albert pasaron la noche juntos.

Al llegar la mañana Albert salió para la clínica veterinaria, se había presentado una emergencia.

Candy al despertar se encontró sola, cuando extendió su brazo buscaba sentirlo cerca de ella.

_ ¡Albert!, se ha ido.

Miena al sentir que su dueña estaba levantada entró a la recamara ladrando.

_ Buenos días Miena,

¿pero que traes ahí?

Albert había dejado una nota para la su hermosa rubia.

Mi bella doctora, gracias por la noche mágica que pasamos.

Espero verla esta noche.

Con amor Albert

_ ¿! Albert!?

Candy, tomo la nota y con una sonrisa caminó hacia la ducha.

Estando dentro de la ducha y su cuerpo lleno de jabón unas suaves manos acariciaban su espalda.

Candy asustada se giró rápidamente, cuando se encontró con esa mirada de fuego, el hombre que la había hecho mujer estaba frente a ella observándola.

Comenzó a besarla, él aún tenía su ropa puesta... la camisa pegada a su cuerpo y los pantalones apretados a sus piernas mostrando su parte genital, Candy, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, y acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Los besos eran tan apasionados que Candy estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo, cuando Albert se detuvo.

_Candy, termina de bañarte o llegaras tarde a tu trabajo.

_ ¿y me piensas dejar así?

_ humm mi doctora insaciable... lo dejaremos para la noche.

_ ¿Albert, te estas vengando de mí?

Albert sonrió al ver la cara de Candy con la seriedad que hacia la pregunta.

_ ha ha ha , NO Candy, para nada ...

¿Ya te diste cuenta que hora es?

Son las 8 de la mañana, ya estas tarde.

_ Oh cielos...

Candy corrió de prisa a cambiarse... mientras Albert con la secadora de Cabello comenzó a secar su pantalón.

—Albert podrías llevarme por favor.

_Por supuesto mi amada.

Respondió Albert

Candy y Albert salieron de Prisa que no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos cafés y una mirada furiosa los observaba desde la cabaña de Albert.

Camino a Edimburgo, Candy preguntó a Albert.

_ Albert, ¿cómo entraste a la cabaña? Creí haber cerrado la puerta antes de entrar a ducharme.

_Candy, hay algo que no te he dicho y al parecer Annie tampoco.

Esa cabaña donde vives era de mis padres, ahí pasaron momentos felices. Cuando te dije que conocí a uno de ellos , me refería a mi padre.

Rosemary compartió momentos con ellos dos.

Ese privilegio me fue negado. Mi madre murió cuando nací.

Ese es nuestro miedo con Rosemary, su embarazo es de alto riesgo.

Candy podía observar la preocupación de Albert por su hermana.

_Albert, yo no soy ginecóloga pero si Rosemary me necesita, no dudes en buscarme. Sé cómo atenderle en un caso de emergencia.

Llegados a la Universidad, Candy trato de salir rápidamente del auto, cuando Albert la agarró del brazo que hizo que la rubia cayera en el asiento nuevamente.

_Candy te vez tan bella con tu bata blanca, me excitas.

_Albert, detente o se te romperá el pantalón.

Dijo la rubia con sus mejillas rojas.

Se despidieron con un beso.

Candy salió casi corriendo, ya estaba dos horas tarde, sabía que no podía aprovecharse por estar saliendo con el Patriarca y fundador de la Universidad.

Albert salió tras de Candy con la bolsa de la bella rubia... por la prisa la había olvidado en el auto.

Cuando de pronto una voz femenina decía su nombre.

_¡William Ardlay! ¿Eres tú?

Albert al escuchar que alguien decía su nombre se dio la vuelta hasta estar frente a frente.

_ ¿Ilse? Ilse Inglis.

gusto de verte, ¿que haces en la universidad ?

_ Vine a ver como esta todo. Y a darle una visita sorpresa a mi padre, recién llegué de Australia.

Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? Y con esa ropa mojada, que se te ajusta a tu cuerpo.

Dijo Ilse observándolo de pie a cabeza, fue tan obvia que Albert pudo darse cuenta la forma que lo observaba, Ilse era un una mujer liberal sin tabú.

Tenía la misma edad de Albert, y su experiencia por el mundo era obvio que había aprendido mucho, no solo de las culturas sino también de las personas especialmente los hombres.

_Llevo esta bolsa a mi novia, acaba de olvidarla en el auto.

_¿Y planeas entrar con esa ropa mojada?

_ ¡cierto!

Albert estaba tan emocionado por la maravillosa noche que había pasado y por está mañana que no se había percatado de su facha.

Regresó al auto y se colocó su bata de médico para cubrirse un poco.

_ creo que así puedo pasar sin llamar tanto la atención.

_ ¿bromeas? Eres evidente donde sea y con lo tengas puesto.

Faltaba poco para que Ilse se quitara la media y se la lanzara a Albert.

La bella castaña ojos color miel, quitó su sonrisa de coqueta al escuchar a Albert decir la palabra "novia"

_ ¿Novia?

¿Ya olvidaste el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres cuando éramos niños?

_ ¿qué promesa? Preguntó Albert con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ de casarnos cuando fuéramos adultos.

respondió la castaña.

_ por favor Ilse éramos unos niños, además tal parece que a ti se te olvidó por muchos años.

Dijo Albert con una sonrisa irónica y caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad que lo llevarían justo a la zona donde se encontraba el hospital.

_ parece que no estas de humor, creí que te daría gusto volver a verme.

_ disculpa Ilse, no quise ser descortés no te he visto desde que éramos niños, te reconocí porque no has cambiado y las fotografías que la tía Elroy no se cansa de mostrar de ti recorriendo el mundo.

Albert se detuvo para conversar con ella antes de llegar al lugar donde encontraría a Candy.

_Ilse, eres bella y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener una chica como tú, pero jamás consideré lo que nuestros padres hablaron hace años.

Acabo de encontrar hace unas semanas la mujer que ha conquistado mi corazón, me encanta me ha hechizado y no descansaré hasta hacerla mi esposa.

_ ¿en pocas semanas y ya la consideras tu prometida?

_ Ilse fue un gusto verte, aquí se encuentra ella.

_¿y no me la presentaras ?

_ no lo veo necesario, pero si así lo deseas.

Albert toco la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba Candy.

Sussy abrió la puerta, ella estaba ayudando a Candy a asistir a un joven que había cortado su pierna jugando polo.

_ podría hablar con la doctora Candy por favor.

_un momento.

Sussy se dirigió detrás de la cortina donde se encontraba Candy cociendo la cortadura del chico.

_Dra. Candy, un joven está preguntando por usted.

_ ¿un joven?

_ sii, y muy guapo doctora!

_Sussyy, ha ha ha.

Candy, se desinfecto las manos y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Albert. Para su sorpresa él no estaba solo, una alta y delgada mujer bella y elegante pero con mal carácter la observaba de pies a cabeza.

_Amor.

Dijo Albert, mientras salía a encontrar a Candy, ella no comprendía que hacia esa mujer junto a él pero más le sorprendió la actitud de Albert.

_ olvidaste tu bolso en el auto.

Te presento a Ilse, es amiga de la familia desde hace muchos años.

Así que doctora se decía Ilse así misma.

_mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice.

_¿Candice? William te llamo por Candy.

_ Si, mis amigos y él me llaman Candy.

Albert se sorprendió y la vez se sintió cómodo la forma en que Candy le hablaba a Ilse, sabía que Candy es una mujer inteligente y que la altanería de Ilse no la haría sentir de menos.

_ Bien, como ya lo dijo William, mi nombre es Ilse, hija del director y fundador de esta Universidad.

_Gusto en conocerte.

Dijo Candy, estrechando su mano fuertemente como se hace en America.

_ gracias amor por traer mi bolso, tengo un paciente esperando por mí que tengan excelente día.

Candy se despidió de Albert con un fuerte beso que hizo que la castaña se enojara aún más.

_ ¿nos vemos en la noche amor?

Preguntó Albert

_ Que te parece si vienes por mi e iremos a cenar por aquí, la noche promete mucho.

Albert con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación dejando a Ilse parada.

_ ¿Candice la tía de Albert te conoce?

_No, pero si Rosemary y los chicos.

_¿sabe que eres la novia de su sobrino?

_No quiero ser grosera pero tengo mucho trabajo, ahora si me permite debo regresar a cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Candy regresó a seguir atendiendo a su paciente, dejando a Ilse en la sala de espera.

Ilse salió más molesta que nunca, pues ella había hecho planes de casarse con Albert. Creyó que estaba libre como se lo había dicho la tía Elroy, mas no contaban que Albert se había enamorado perdidamente de Candy, mas lo que había sucedido entre los dos había afirmado más el sentimiento que se desarrollaba entre ellos.

_ si cree que se quedará con él está equivocada, lucharé por conquistarlo.

hacía años que no lo veía y está más guapo que nunca.

Se ha convertido en un hombre muy interesante y muy...

Cuando de pronto una voz la sacó del pensamiento excitado que estaba sintiendo pensando en Albert.

_Ilse Inglis, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

_Neal Leagan, no te hagas el gracioso , nos vimos hace 3 días en el barco.

_ es una broma no aguantas nada.

Dijo Neal con su risa sarcástica.

_ mejor dime si ya has hablado con Elroy.

_ por supuesto, sabes que la tía hace todo lo que le pido.

_ ¿te firmo los documentos?

_ Si, tal como lo planeamos.

_ sabías que William está saliendo con una chica que trabaja aquí en la Universidad.

_ no lo sabía, interesante.

No me digas que todavía piensas en casarte con él.

_ había regresado por un plan, casarme solo por el dinero.

Pero hoy que lo he visto me ha despertado un deseo que jamás he sentido por alguien.

_ ¿ni siquiera por mí?

Dijo Neal.

estos dos habían tenido sus aventuras en el pasado, Ilse solo usaba a Neal cuando necesitaba algo para ella.

_ Por favor, tú no te puedes comparar con William Ardlay.

En lo absoluto.

Adiós, nos vemos esta noche en la Villa de los Ardlay.

Ilse caminó dejando a Neil furioso por lo que le había contestado.

_estúpida, si cree que seguirá usándome cuando se le dé la gana, está muy equivocada, pagará por esta humillación.

Llegada la hora de salida de Candy,

Albert ya estaba fuera de la Universidad, esperándola con un ramo de rosas frescas cortadas del Rosedal de la villa, Rosas que Rosemary cultiva.

Vestía un pantalón Negro, con camisa blanca, suéter negro y una bufanda.

La noche estaba fresca y lluviosa por lo que tenía un paragua para cubrir a la bella rubia.

Candy al ver a su hombre tan bello, tierno y elegante no le importo mojarse y correr hacia él, lo abrazo y dio un beso apasionado que hizo que Albert se le cayera el paraguas y las rosas.

Los dos bajo la lluvia abrazados besándose como si hubiesen tenido meses sin verse.

Albert como pudo sin dejar de besar a Candy, abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, colocando a la bella y excitada rubia sobre sus piernas.

Candy se sentó sobre Albert levantando su falda y abriendo hacia un lado su braga. Sin dejar de acariciar a Albert bajo el zíper de su pantalón saco su miembro y lo puso en ella, su vagina estaba lubricada por ella misma después de tanto beso y deseo que Albert despertaba en ella.

Comenzaron a danzar que se les olvidó que estaban frente a la universidad, por suerte la lluvia y la oscurecida noche los hizo pasar desapercibidos.

_Candy, hummm... eres bellísima.

Decía Albert mientras Candy entraba y salía de su miembro.

Después de 20 minutos de movimientos y besos, los dos explotaron hasta dejar salir un gemido de satisfacción.

Continuara...

Gracias por seguir gustando de la historia... como se pueden dar cuenta Ilse tiene una gran rival y Candy sabe que Ilse está detrás de Albert.

Gracias a las que comentan en cada capítulo.

el broche

Lorelei

Venezolana

CGG

Privione

karito

Gabriela infante

Ana Isela

Baldeas

zafiro azul

Kecs

Dina

Ever Blue

adorada Andrew

Moon

Tuty

Jhana Mari

enamorada

Lety

key

Liz Guarcas

Elo Andrew

Nenita

Esperanza Jiménez

Fiorela

y a todas las que leen en secreto

¿Sera que la tía sabe quien está robándose los fondos para la becas?

Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.


	17. Chapter 18

Mientras Candy y Albert disfrutaban de la noche.

En la Villa de los Ardlays se preparaban para en gran día.

La boda de Archie y Annie estaba a pocas horas...

Todos se encontraban emocionados preparando los últimos detalles.

Stare frecuentaba seguido a Patty, la abuela Martha estaba feliz de ver a su nieta con una nueva ilusión, nueva esperanza con deseos de vivir.

Temía que esa felicidad se desvaneciera cuando Stare se diera cuenta de la enfermedad de Patty.

Mientras Candy y Albert regresaban a la cabaña, Albert le pidió a Candy que pasara la noche con él.

_ Candy, ¿podrías hacerme el honor de pasar la noche conmigo en mi cabaña?

Camino de regreso a Hamilton, Albert hizo sonar una hermosa melodía.

Albert comenzó a cantarle a la hermosa rubia quien se deleitaba escuchando la dulce voz de su hombre.

Llagando a la cabaña dijo Albert.

_Quiero mostrarte algo que Stare inventó para Annie y Archie.

Ellos temen a los inventos de mi sobrino... ha ha.- dijo Albert con una carcajada.

Pero son muy buenos, creo que te gustará .

_ ¿Y quieres usarme de conejillo de india?- dijo Candy mientras sonreía.

_ ¡Para nada!

Dijo Albert, abrazando a la hermosa rubia y besándole sus suaves manos.

_ Candy me estoy enamorando de ti como un loco.

Sé que a cualquiera le sorprendería, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Pero siento que te conozco desde siempre.

_ Albert lo mismo me pasa a mí, no sé, desde que te vi en el barco cuando subiste, no podía quitar mi mirada de ti.

Anhelaba tanto encontrarte y, esa noche el en baile de despedida, fue mágica, maravillosa... yo siento que...

Cuando en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta.

Albert soltó a Candy y se dirigió a abrirla.

_ ¡SORPRESAAAA!

Dijeron los chicos que estaban acompañados por Rosemary y el Capitán Vincent Brown.

_ Buenas noches par de enamorados...

Dijo Stare con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Stare se encontraba al lado de Patty agarrados de la mano,.

Patty cargaba un pie de pollo para la cena.

Mientras que Archie y Annie cargaban una bandeja de paella con deliciosas almejas y salchichas.

La pancita de Rosemary comenzaba a crecer, ya tenía 22 semanas de embarazo, el Capitán Vincent estaba feliz de saber que sería padre por primera vez después de tantos años de espera.

_ Vincent, chicos... que grata sorpresa- dijo Albert.

_ hola Candy- dijo Annie mientras la abrazaba.

Pillina, te lo tenías bien guardado... así que no fue necesario que jugara el papel de cupido, solito les llego el amor.

_Annie, se más discreta... todos se darán cuenta.

_ Bromeas- dijo Archie sonriendo.

Todos sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes, la tía Elroy los miró esta mañana.

Además Ilse lo acaba de confirmar.

_ ¿Ilse Inglis? Preguntó Albert.

_ Si hermano por eso decidimos venir a visitarte y felicitarles.

Candy, te presento a mi esposo Vincent.

_ Un placer señorita Candy, Rosemary me ha hablado mucho de usted... aunque yo ya la conocía.

_ el placer es mido Capitán, llámeme Candy por favor.

¿Usted me conoce?

_ sí, soy el Capitán del barco que la trajo a este hermoso país.

Estaba junto a este caballero cuando usted hizo su entrada al salón de baile y él se quedó paralizado.

Tengo que confesar que jamás lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer.

_ Por favor cuñado, no descubras mis secretos en público.

Dijo Albert mientras todos sonrieran.

Todos pasaron a la mesa del comedor.

Cenaron y cada uno comenzó a contar su historia de cómo se habían conocido.

Cuando de repente Patty volvió a tener uno de sus desmayos que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, pero esta vez sangraba por la nariz.

_ Patty despierta_

Dijo Stare mientras se inquietaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Candy inmediatamente pidió que la subieran a la cama, ya había tenido la primer experiencia con Patty sabia que en unos minutos reaccionaria.

Rosemary nerviosa asistió a Candy, llevando un vaso con agua y unas

Toallas húmedas.

_ Candy, ¿qué sucede con Patty?- Preguntó Stare

No te has asustado como todos nosotros, ¿acaso tu sabes que sucede con ella?

_ Stare no me corresponde a mí responder tu pregunta, necesitaras hablar con ella cuando reaccione, está respirando pero parece que su cuerpo está dejando de responder poco a poco.

_ ¿Candy tu sabes lo que tiene? Preguntó Annie.

_ ¿Annie, no te lo ha dicho a ti y eres su mejor amiga? Dijo Stare

Más preocupado.

Al escuchar que Candy no quería revelar la enfermedad de Patty, todos se dieron cuenta que era algo grave.

Pasada la media hora todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, cuando Rosemary salió de la recamara y pidió a Stare que pasara.

Patty había reaccionado y había pedido hablar con él.

_ Stare pasa, Patty quiere hablar contigo.

Stare, se levantó del sofá y camino a la habitación donde se encontraba Patty.

_ Patty, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

_ los dejare solos, ustedes necesitan privacidad-dijo Candy mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

_ Candy, por favor quédate... tendré más valor de confesarle a Stare lo que me sucede si estas tu a mi lado – dijo Patty.

Candy se mantuvo junto a Patty mientras con lágrimas en los ojos le confesaba a Stare que estaba condenada a morir.

_ ¿Leucemia?

Dijo Stare, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

_No puede ser posible, eres muy joven Patty...

_ Stare perdóname por haber ocultado mi enfermedad, pero si te lo decía, no hubiera soportado que te alejarás de mí, me hubiese muerto de la tristeza, contigo recobré las ganas de vivir, quiero curarme, quiero estar contigo por más tiempo.

Te amo- decía Patty mientras lloraba y se aferraba a los brazos de Stare.

Candy, se acercó al ver que Stare no decía nada, Patty lo soltó y abrazo a Candy.

_ Candy lo voy a perder, el único chico del que me he enamorado... lo voy a perder.

Stare salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, quería gritar y reclamarle a la vida porque era tan cruel algunas veces con las personas que no lo merecen.

Albert al escuchar el llanto de Patty caminó hacia Stare para abrazarlo.

_Tío ayúdame, no quiero perderla Tiooo –gritaba Stare con el corazón destrozado.

_La mujer que amo se me está muriendo.

_Stare buscaremos los mejores especialistas en America si es necesario.

Puedes viajar con ella.

Houston tiene los mejores hospitales para combatir la enfermedad de Patty, pediré a George que se encargue de preparar todo.

Albert abrazaba fuertemente a su sobrino.

Annie se abrazaba fuertemente a Archie.

Rosemary a Vincent, mientras el acariciaba su pancita.

Cuando Candy y Patty se disponían a salir de la habitación, Patty pidió a Candy que la acompañara a su villa.

_ Candy por favor llévame, mis fuerzas me han abandonado.

No puedo soportar el rechazo de Stare.

_ Patty, no llores... no conozco a Stare pero no lo creo capaz de rechazarte.

Al salir de la habitación, para la sorpresa de Patty Stare lloraba como un niño pidiendo ayuda a su tío William para encontrar una solución a su enfermedad.

_ Me iré a casa, lamento haberles molestado con lo que me ha sucedido.

Stare al escuchar decir esas palabras a Patty, con una voz suave y cortada conteniendo el llanto.

Se acercó a ella y dijo.

_ Patty, no te puedes ir así. No te dejare sola... yo también te amo.

Lucharemos juntos para combatir esa cruel enfermedad.

¿Estas dispuesta a todo? ¿Juntos , tu y yo? Preguntó Stare con una pequeña sonrisa para animar a Patty.

_ Si Stare, contigo iré hasta donde sea necesario.

Pero nunca he viajado en barco, tengo un poco de miedo.

_ ¿miedo?_ dijo Candy.

Creo que es tiempo de contar mi travesía cuando viaje de polizón desde Inglaterra hacia los Estados Unidos.

_Candy, ¿estas segura? Preguntó Annie.

Mientras con la mirada señalaba a Albert.

_Si Annie,

Es parte de mi pasado, quizás sirva a Patty para animarla.

Candy comenzó a narrar su travesía hacia America.

_Annie y yo estudiamos en el colegio San Pablo de Londres.

Por unos problemas que tuve que no creo vale la pena mencionar.

Me escapé del Colegio, tenía solamente 15 años, en ese momento no tenía un centavo conmigo.

A como pude, logre llegar al Puerto, fue ahí donde conocí a Cokie.

_ ¿Cokie?- preguntó Vincent.

_Si, Crik el joven que viajó con usted ese día como asistente.

Como pude logré meterme en una embarcación que transportaba mercancía hacia New York.

Me escondí en una de las cajas. Tenía mucha hambre cuando en eso , escuché un ruido cerca de donde me encontraba.

Era Cokie, por fortuna él tenía unas manzanas que compartió conmigo, pero eso no nos alcanzaría para todos los días que estaríamos en la embarcación, así que el salió a la superficie del barco y ahí fue atrapado por los marineros del capitán Niven.

Gracias a Dios, el capitán no nos regresó debido a una gran tormenta que pasamos.

He tenido que vivir muchas cosas, el ser huérfana y sobrevivir sola no ha sido fácil.

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como una jovencita de 15 años se arriesgaría tanto.

A principio reía al escuchar las travesuras de Candy.

Pero al asimilar la realidad y darse cuenta del peligro que vivió, se puso de pie y la abrazo a Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo-

_ Candy, tú al ser una mujercita te arriesgaste, corriste un gran peligro, te pudo haber pasado algo peor, no solo a ti también a Crik.

Mientras todos se asombraban de la valentía de Candy.

Patty decidió enfrentar lo que la vida le tuviera preparado.

_ Stare, iré contigo a America.

_ Bien- dijo Stare.

Tío necesitaremos toda tu ayuda.

Albert, afirmó dejando en claro que contaban con él en todo lo que fuese necesario.

En la Villa de los Ardlays.

_ Tía Elroy, todos se fueron ante nuestra llegada- dijo Neal.

_ tenían asuntos que resolver, es por los preparativos de Annie y Archie.

_ No los excuses Elroy, fue obvio que no les agrada nuestra compañía.

Y dime Elroy, ¿porque no me habías dicho que William tiene novia?

_ ¿entonces es su novia? la mujer con la que lo mire esta mañana.

_ debo de admitir que es una mujer bella y joven.

_ no quiero hablar de eso por el momento- dijo Elroy

Mejor díganme cómo va el negocio, y lo que es más importante el dinero de las becas, lo deben de regresar lo más pronto posible.

Para eso William regreso a Edimburgo, por el problema con los fondos.

George que se encontraba cerca del despacho pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

_ ¿Ilse, Neal y la señora Elroy están detrás del desfalco?

Continuara...

Gracias por sus comentarios...

los nuevos lectores que se han unido y comentado, mil gracias por sus palabras.. quisiera agradecer una a una pero no he podido.

Pronto las mencionaré a todas.

de corazón muchísima gracias por apoyar la historia de los rubios.

Actualizó cada semana. Bendiciones!


	18. Chapter 19

El gran día ha llegado, la boda de Annie y Archie.

La boda se había visto amenazada debido a la economía de los Estados Unidos,

Los negocios y los grandes empresarios sabían que una catástrofe se avecina... los padres de Annie lo han perdido casi todo.

Por esa razón la tía Elroy se oponía a que la boda se realizara.

_ Tía, Archie y Annie se aman y eso es lo más importante, ellos cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional, si usted no está de acuerdo será una lástima que no asista a la boda.

A solo tres días que la boda se realizara,la tía estaba renuente,no quería que Archie uniera su vida a Annie Brighton, se dió cuanta por Eliza y Neal que los padres de Annie estaban en la ruina.

Pero eso a Archie no le importó, su amor por Annie era más grande que los obstáculos que la vida les pusiera.

Patty y Stare habían decidido mudarse a America para el tratamiento de la enfermedad de Patty.

La hermana Lane y la señorita Pony finalmente llegaron a Hamilton, Escocia.

Candy acompañada de Albert, fueron a recibirlas al Puerto de Southampton.

_ hermana María, señorita Ponny-

Decía Candy mientras abrazaba a sus madres con lágrimas en los ojos las 3 se abrazaban.

_ Candy hacía meses que no nos veíamos, ¡estas linda Candy!-

Decía la señorita Pony mientras la abrazaba.

Albert observando la escena de amor entre las tres mujeres, se dió cuenta que Candy era la mujer perfecta para él.

Estaba decidido a pedir la mano de Candy después de la Boda.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad que las madres estaban en Escocia para pedir su mano.

_ Albert ven, acércate... te presento a mis madres del hogar de Pony.

A ellas les debo todo lo que soy.

_ Tú también Candy, eres una mujer que desde niña luchó por salir adelante, sin importar los obstáculos que la vida te pusiera-

dijo la hermana Maria.

_ Es un placer y honor para mí tener el privilegio de conocerles, he escuchado mucho de ustedes.

Cosas buenas.

Albert como todo un caballero, beso la mano de cada una de las madres de Candy, dándoles una grata impresión del joven.

_ creí que Annie estaría aquí para recibirnos- dijo la señorita Pony.

_ le pedí que descansara, son las 4 de la mañana, tiene que lucir bella hoy por la tarde. ¡La ceremonia se llevará acabo en la villa de los Ardlay!

_ Annie nos ha hablado mucho del señor William, queremos agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nuestra Annie- decía la señorita Pony mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro envejecido.

_ No llore señorita Pony, hoy debe ser un día de felicidad, además déjeme decirle que ya se lo ha agradecido.

_ ¿Pero cómo? Si aún no lo conocemos- dijo la hermana María.

_ ¡Porque lo tienen frente a ustedes!- dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

_ ¿usted es el señor William Ardlay? No parece un señor, es usted muy joven.

Hahaha _

reían todos mientras Albert les pedía que subieran a la limosina que los llevaría hasta la Villa de los Ardlays.

_ En realidad, mi Padre era el presidente de todos los negocios.

Al morir y siendo yo tan joven, la tía Elroy se vió obligada a crear una imagen de un anciano para proteger el patrimonio de la familia, solo un hijo de sangre directa y varón podía tomar el mando de las empresas, yo era un chico de 8 años cuando quede huérfano de Padres. Tuve que esconderme, hasta tener la mayoría de edad.

Los otros miembros de la familia querían quedarse al mando del patrimonio de la familia.

Patrimonio que por derecho me corresponde.

Candy al escuchar todo lo que Albert había revelado acerca de su vida personal, lo sintió aún más cerca de ella.

Los dos eran huérfanos, y aunque Albert lo había tenido todo, había vivido una infancia solitaria, privado de la libertad.

Candy recordó la conversación que había tenido con Annie acerca del Patriarca de la familia, hacía pocos años que había sido presentado ante sus sobrinos.

Estando cerca de la Villa, Candy pidió a Albert que pasaran por su vestido por la cabaña , era la dama de honor principal y debía estar ayudando a Annie con su vestido de novia.

_ Albert ¿podríamos pasar por la cabaña recogiendo mis cosas? -

dijo Candy mientras sostenía la mano de Albert.

_ mi amada, Annie envío a George a recoger tus cosas, solo tenemos 3 horas para que la ceremonia se lleve acabo.

La señorita Pony y hermana Maria se miraron una con otra y sonrieron, Albert aún no había sido presentado como novio de Candy. Pero al escuchar que este le dijo amada , no era necesario que ellos lo dijeran.

_ Perdón señorita Pony, hermana Maria.

Me gustaría conversar con ustedes después de la boda de Archie y Annie.

_ no es necesario joven William, nos hemos dado cuenta qué hay algo entre ustedes, Puedo ver cómo usted la mira y sabemos que la ama.

_ eh! Señorita Pony, ¿ como sabe usted eso? Dijo Candy mientras sonreía

Todos sabían que ninguna de las madres se habían casado o tenido una relación amorosa.

Pasadas las horas, se acercaban a la hermosa Villa. Todo estaba listo, algunos invitados comenzaban a llegar, George se había encargado de hospedarlos en hotel. Habían llegado desde America , Londres y Edimburgo.

Al llegar a la Villa Candy salió del auto junto a Albert y las madres, para instalarlas en su habitaciones.

el embarazo de Rosemary era saludable ya tenia 6 meses, lucia feliz ,radiante.

fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a las madres de Annie.

_ buenas tardes, por favor sean bienvenidas a su casa.

Mi nombre es Rosemary Brown, hermana mayor de William.

La señorita Pony estaba encantada, jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso, el jardín enorme , la fuente de agua, las Rosaledas.

Las mesas, el banquete.

_ gracias señora Brown, es usted muy amable.

_las llevaré a sus habitaciones, pueden descansar por lo menos una hora,y hacer lo que necesiten.

Mientras las madres caminaban por los pasillos de la enorme casa, se encontraron con los padres de Annie, quienes las saludaron cordialmente y les dieron la bienvenida, estos no se habían vuelto a encontrar desde la adopción de Annie.

_¿Albert podrías llevarme donde se encuentra Annie por favor ?

_ ¡Claro que si mi hechicera!

Cuando Albert y Candy se disponían a subir al segundo piso de la casa, una voz fuerte y prepotente les saludó.

_ buenas tardes William, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?

_ buenas tardes tia, no esperaba verla aquí.

_ ¿y porque no? Es mi sobrino quien se casa hoy.

Albert de inmediato comprendió la actitud de Elroy.

_ tía , ella es la doctora Candy, Candy ella es la tía Elroy, hermana de mi padre.

_ mucho gusto señora.

Elroy no dejó de ver a Candy con esa mirada profunda de enojo.

_Adelante Candy, las amigas de mi sobrino son bienvenidas.

_ tía, hablaremos de esto después ahora no es el momento, por favor.

Pero de una vez le advierto que no le permitiré que vuelva a tratar a Candy de esta manera tan descortés-

Dijo Albert ,con voz suave mientas Candy se alejaba poco a poco de ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Annie arreglándose, Patty ya le estaba asistiendo con el vestido.

_Candy creí que no llegarías.

_ y perderme la boda de mi hermana, por supuesto que no.

Hola Patty, gracias por ayudarle, yo me encargo desde aquí, tu descansa.

_ Candy, ¿la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria están aquí?

_ si Annie , ahora déjame terminar de acomodar tu cabello.

_ deberías de arreglarte tu Candy, se nos hará tarde, no quiero hacer esperar al novio.

Después de los días difíciles que hemos vivido.

_ ¿lo dices por la señora Elroy?

Acabo de conocerle, es una señora de carácter... creo que no le caí nada bien.

_ no te fíes de ella Candy, quiere comprometer a Albert con Ilse Inglis

_ ¿Ilse Inglis? La conocí en la universidad, es una mujer refinada.

_ ¿refinada? es una zorra disfrazada de dama. No permitas que se interponga entre ustedes, Albert te ama y eso no le ha gustado a la tía abuela, además creo que Ilse y Neal se traen algo entre ellos.

Cuando Annie estuvo casi lista, Candy se dirijo a la ducha Para arreglarse ella, lucia un bello vestido color verde como el color de sus bellos ojos, Patty uno color rosa pálido.

Las madres de Candy estaban listas esperando que la novia hiciera su entrada al jardín de la Villa.

Archie esperaba a su novia en el altar, con un elegante traje blanco, junto a él se encontraba Albert.

Albert vestía un traje azul, camisa blanca y un corbatín azul que hacía juego con el traje.

Cuando Annie hizo su entrada , todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para ver a la hermosa novia, su vestido de satin corte princesa con encaje y un hermoso velo.

Después de darse el si, se dirigieron a saludar a todos los invitados.

Ilse Inglis no quitaba su mirada de Albert y Candy.

Annie y Archie se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las madres del hogar, Candy estaba junto a ellas y junto a Candy, Albert.

La tía Elroy estaba aún más furiosa, Albert decidió sentarse junto a Candy y no junto a ella con los Legan, los Brighton e Ilse.

_ señorita Pony hermana Maria, gracias por haber viajado desde America y estar junto a mi en este día.

_ Annie estás preciosa y sabemos que serás feliz-

dijo la señorita Pony mientras abrazaba a los esposos.

Llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo, la bella novia estaba que ya quería irse a su luna de miel.

El momento llegó y todas las chicas solteras se acercaron Para coger el ramo.

Entre ellas estaba Eliza Leagan, Patty , Ilse Inglis y Candy.

_ ¿Lista chicas? 1, 2, 3

El ramo cayó justo en las manos de Candy, aún Albert quedó sorprendido.

_¿Sabes lo que esto significa? - susurro Albert con una dulce sonrisa.

Al observar que Candy se dirige adentro de la casa, la tía Elroy la siguió, más detrás de ella iba Ilse.

Se habían aliado Para hacerle pasar un mal momento a Candy.

_ Candice,quiero hablar contigo.

detente por favor.

_ si señora, ¿que quiere decirme?

_se todo lo qué hay entre William y tú, y no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación.

Desde que William era un niño planeamos la boda entre los Ardlay y los Inglis.

Y tú te estás interponiendo en esos planes.

_ lamentó mucho que piense eso señora, creo que es decisión de su sobrino escoger la mujer con la que él desea estar.

_ TIA, Candy tiene razón,y si yo fuera tú , no estaría tratando de meterle hasta por los ojos esta mujer a mi hermano.

Mejor pregúntale que planes tiene con Neal, desde cuando son amantes.

¿O lo vas a negar Ilse Inglis?

dijo Rosemary, con una mirada fulminante, dejando al descubierto a Ilse y Neal.

_ ¿es cierto esto Ilse?

_ por supuesto que NO.

_ ¿también vas a negar que estás detrás del desfalco de la universidad? Porque tú familia está en la ruina y ya no puedes darte la vida que has llevado hasta hace unas semanas.

_ Rosemary, y ¿tu como sabes todo esto?

_ porque la investigue , se tus planes tía. Y si fuera tu me alejaría de esta tipa y le diría toda la verdad a Bert.

Candy al escuchar todo lo que Rosemary dijo a Ilse y la tía Elroy,

Se sintió apoyada por Rosemary.

Pero a la misma vez mal porque sabía que no era bien recibida a la familia por parte de la tía Elroy.

Continuará.

Bendiciones nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Xo!


	19. Chapter 20

_Candy no permitas que este altercado con la tía te aleje de mi hermano.

Bert te ama y eso no lo soporta Ilse.

_ ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo Ilse con una mirada que desea desaparecer a Rosemary.

_ Te hablo y trato como te mereces, y si crees que alejaras a Candy de mi hermano te equivocas.

Y tu tía, deberías sentirte avergonzada por tu comportamiento.

Albert es feliz junto a Candy, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Es a él quien terminaras lastimando.

_ Rosemary por favor cálmese, eso no le hace nada bien al bebe-dijo Candy mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la enfurecida dama.

Rosemary estaba enojada, la actitud de la tía Elroy era indignante, aun después de todo lo que Rosemary dijo de Ilse y Neal, La seguía defendiendo.

Albert al darse cuenta que Candy no regresaba se dirigió adentro de la casa.

Cuando se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la enorme Villa, pudo escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

_ ¿Dr. Martín?

El doctor Martin conversaba con George, aunque su conversación era en tono bajo, la tensión se podía apreciar.

_ ¡Buenas tardes doctor Martin!

Que gusto de verle, no sabía que los chicos lo habían invitado a la boda.

_ no estoy aquí por eso Joven William, vine a dejar unos documentos que el señor Villers me pidió.

_ ¿Documentos?

¿De que documentos habla el Dr. Donald, George?

_Joven William creo que no es el momento para hablar de esto, no vamos a arruinar la boda del joven Archie y la señorita Annie.

_George parece que no me conoces. ¿Pero, tan delicado es la situación?

_ Joven el asunto es delicado, hablaremos después de la boda.

_Si no es ahora, no me será posible mañana.

Hablaremos después de mi regreso.

Quiero llevar a las madres de Candy a un paseo por Edimburgo, después llevaré a Candy por el Rio Avon, haremos un pequeño viaje en el cisne que Stare construyó para Archie y Annie, tienen miedo usarlo y caer al rio.

_ Albert, no te preocupes todo se solucionará . Pero la beca de muchos chicos está en peligro. Han amenazado con sacarlos de las clases si no pagan sus balances- decía el Dr. Martin mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza.

_ ¿y de cuantas libras estamos hablando?

_ Tres millones.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿tres millones?... ¿Pero cómo pudo suceder todo esto?

¿Quién ha hecho las transferencias del banco George?

A punto estaba George de decirlo todo, cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió.

_ disculpe que los interrumpa caballeros, pero debo llevarme a mi amado.

Los novios están a punto de irse y necesitamos despedirlos.

Hacia unos minutos que Candy y Rosemary escuchaban la conversación de los 3 hombres, aunque no era su costumbre escuchar detrás de la puerta, las dos habían decidido interrumpir ya que George se vería obligado a decir el nombre de la tía Elroy.

_ Candy, mi bella hechicera, dame unos minutos más pos favor.

_ joven William la señorita Candy tiene razón, podemos dejar esto para después de que todos los invitados se hayan marchado.

_ George firma un cheque inmediatamente, para pagar la beca de esos jóvenes, el hermano de Sussy, Jeff Carson se beneficia de esas becas.

No es justo que los jóvenes pagan por los errores de los demás.

_ Gracias Albert, tienes un corazón que vale oro, la mujer que te lleve al altar será muy afortunada- decía el Dr. Martin sonriendo y poniendo su mirada en Candy.

Por otra parte, George estaba aliviado que Candy haya interrumpido el pesado ambiente.

Rosemary que se encontraba cerca de la puerta preguntó a su hermano si podía sostener su otro brazo.

El joven Patriarca estaba feliz, radiante, caminando con las dos mujeres importantes de su vida.

La tía Elroy ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa, lista para hacer el brindis para despedir a los novios.

Su mensaje fue breve, pero les deseo felicidad.

Archie no dijo nada, sabía que todo lo que la tía hacía era por complacer a Albert ya que ella no aprobaba la boda.

El Patriarca de la familia se dispuso a brindar por los novios.

_ Quiero hacer un brindis por los novios, desearles lo mejor.

Sobrino te llevas una hermosa mujer, quien te ama por quien eres, una mujer que fue criada durante su infancia en un hogar humilde pero lleno de amor.

Annie, Archie es un buen chico y se cuánto te ama, te llevas un buen hombre.

También aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer un anuncio a todos.

Candy, podrías venir por favor.

Todos los ojos de los invitados estaban puestos en Candy, algunos sabían lo que había entre Candy y Albert pero para otros fue una sorpresa.

Candy levantó poco su vestido largo para facilitar el paso, lo que menos necesitaba era enredarse en el y caer en media pista y hacer el oso de su vida.

_Damas y caballeros le presento a la Dra. Candy, a quien quiero pedirle oficialmente que sea mi novia. Y sus madres el permiso para un noviazgo formal, como todos se lo estarán imaginando, pronto habrá compromiso y otra boda.

Candy tomo la mano de Albert, sonreía y con dulzura sellaron su noviazgo con un beso.

Pero su felicidad no era completa, sabía que la tía no aprobaría ese compromiso.

Para Candy era muy importante que Elroy la aceptara no quería que Albert se alejara de su tía, más aun después de haber escuchado todo lo que la tía había hecho por él, no era justo que por ella se distanciaran.

Candy decidió vivir feliz el tiempo que pudiera al lado de Albert.

Elroy se quedó boca abierta, jamás pensó que Albert pediría la mano de Candy frente a todos.

De pronto un vaso se escuchó caer y romperse en pedazos, Ilse pidió disculpa.

_ El vaso se me cayó por accidente, discúlpenme.

Patty y Stare pasaron a felicitar a los novios.

Annie estaba feliz por Candy, pero sabía que días difíciles le llegarían.

_ felicidades Candy, recuerda lo que te dije, no permitas que nadie los separe- dijo Annie dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Prométeme que no te casaras durante mi luna de miel.

_ ¡Annie! Es solamente un anuncio de nuestra relación, no compromiso.

_ Pero pronto lo estaremos celebrando- dijo Albert.

Los novios se marcharon pasarían su luna de Miel en Australia.

Albert se había encargado de regalarles un viaje por 3 semanas desde Australia hasta Alemania.

Esa noche Candy se quedó en la villa, las madres, Candy, la tía y Rosemary conversaban de lo maravilloso que fue la boda, la tía parecía estar rompiendo el hielo con Candy, nunca había visto feliz a Albert.

A Neal no le gustó para nada ver a la tía conversando con Candy.

_ ¿Tía podemos hablar?

_Ahora no Neal, estoy cansada y debo ir a descansar, hablaremos mañana.

Candy y las madres se dieron las buenas noches.

Albert aprovechó para pedirles que lo acompañaran a Edimburgo para que conocieran más de su tierra.

Las madres agradecieron pero prefirieron quedarse a descansar, el viaje había sido agotador y ya estaban cansadas, pero aceptaron ir el siguiente día.

Albert llevó a Candy a la habitación donde se quedaría, es el cuarto que esta junto al despacho.

_ William, ten cuidado William- dijo la tia.

El cuarto tenía un closet que daba al despacho, el despacho estaba pegado a la habitación de Albert donde la puerta trasera daba a su habitación.

Cuando todos estaban descansando Albert entró a la habitación de Candy, para invitarle a pasar el día juntos en el rio Avon.

Candy encantada aceptó.

Candy estaba a punto de ducharse para ir a dormir, Albert propuso bañarse juntos.

_ ¿nos podemos duchar?

_Si amor, pero dormiremos, estoy cansada.

Albert afirmo.

_ solamente quiero estar junto a ti, sentir tu calor, te amo Candy ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

Candy tomo la mano de su amado y la coloco sobre su cintura haciendo cucharita en la cama.

Yo también te amo_ dijo Candy en su mente pero con lágrimas en su rostro.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Continuara.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

El veterinario y la doctora se aman, pero Candy se siente entre la espada y la pared lo menos que quiere es separar a Albert de su tía.

Pero tampoco quiere perder a su amado.

Bendiciones XO!


	20. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Candy.

No sabía qué hacer, Albert la sentía extraña, sabía que algo sucedía con ella.

No quería incomodarla con preguntas.

Solamente la abrazaba y con una dulce voz comenzó a cantarle una suave melodía A capela.

Contigo aprendí

Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones

Contigo aprendí

A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones

Candy, al escuchar la dulce voz de su amado, se puso frente a él.

Mirándolo frente a frente una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

El galante rubio no se detuvo y continúo cantándole suavemente.

Aprendí

la semana tiene más de siete días

A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías

Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí

Contigo aprendí

A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna

Contigo aprendí

Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna

Aprendí

Que puede un beso ser más grande Y más profundo

Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví

Y contigo aprendí

Que yo nací el día en que te conocí.

Las palabras de esa melodía tocaron lo más profundo de su corazón... Candy deleitada al escuchar aquellas palabras dijo.

—Te amo mi amado como jamás he amado antes, no quiero perderte, no podría vivir sin ti.

Albert, cuando te conocí creí que esta relación era imposible, nunca pensé que un hombre de tu clase pondría sus ojos en una simple doctora como yo, sin padres, pobre...

—SShh.- dijo Albert mientras colocaba su dedo en los labios de la hermosa rubia.

Candy se perdió en su mirada, en esos ojos azul cielo como la mañana, que la miraban con dulzura y amor.

— te amo Candy eres lo más tierno y maravilloso que ha pasado en mi vida.

Sin ti es como si me faltara el aire para respirar.

Candy con lágrimas en su rostro y sosteniendo las manos de su amado las besó una a una...

—Albert, yo no podría vivir sin ti, eres mi vida mi todo, y te necesitamos a nuestro lado.

— te amo mi hechicera, no puedo vivir sin ti... quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis días.

¡Un momento! ¿Dijiste necesitamos?

— Si Albert.

— Candy, ¿estamos embarazados? ¡Digo! estás pero soy el padre entonces estamos.

— Si Albert, todavía no lo he confirmado pero tengo 6 semanas de retraso y soy regular. Además soy doctora y sé que lo estoy.

Albert se levantó rápidamente de la cama, cargó a su mujer en y brazos y como pudo abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos despertando a todo el mundo.

— Escuchen todos... despierten seremos padres- gritaba Albert con Candy en los brazos.

— Albert calla por favor, pero que locura- dijo Candy sonriendo.

A los gritos de Albert, todos salieron de sus habitaciones para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

La tía Elroy quien fue la primera en salir, se desbordó en llanto al escuchar la noticia.

A ella se le unió Rosemary, en segundos más tarde la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony.

— William mi sobrino amado, que felicidad hijo, tendremos otra alegría más en la casa.

Un pequeño William corriendo por los pasillos de esta villa, por los jardines.

Candy quedó en shock al escuchar a la tía Elroy, la endurecida mujer que hace unas horas le había declarado la guerra, estaba feliz de escuchar la noticia.

— hermano que felicidad, pronto tendremos nuestros retoños haciendo travesuras en esta casa- decía Rosemary mientras abraza a Candy y Albert.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María, sé que esto no son los modales que ustedes me inculcaron. Pero estoy enamorada, lo amo y hemos estado juntos en la intimidad.

— sé que se aman Candy, pero ante los ojos de Dios es pecado, deben casarse antes que el bebé nazca.

— Cierto- dijo la tía Elroy, mientras abrazaba a Albert por la gran noticia.

Este matrimonio tiene que llevarse a cabo antes que comience a notarse tu pancita.

— en realidad no me preocupa lo que la gente piense o diga de nosotros, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.

— Mi amada, espera un momento aquí- dijo Albert dirigiéndose a su recámara.

Todos quedaron a la expectativa.

Cuando vieron que Albert traía una cajita en su mano.

Albert se arrodilló en un pie y propuso matrimonio a Candy frente a sus madres su tía y Rosemary.

Al abrir la cajita todos esperaban ver un anillo de compromiso, para la sorpresa de todos era un medallón.

La tía Elroy con una dulce sonrisa, se colocó junto a él.

— mi amada, desde que te conocí supe que eras para mí, tú complementas mi vida, y si lo soy para ti, con esta insignia que perteneció y mi abuelo, luego pasó a mi padre y después a mi quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, que me hagas partícipe de tus penas y alegrías.

Todos estaban atónitos, Rosemary y la tía Elroy, ellas más que nadie sabían la tradición del medallón.

Solo un Ardlay que está dispuesto a todo por la mujer que ama, se atrevería a usar el medallón para proponer matrimonio.

En el momento Candy no entendió lo del medallón, pero si tenía el bebé que cargaba en su vientre y si es varón sabría el significado.

— mi amor, yo no veo mi vida sin ti, es como dejar de respirar o pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir.

Te amo, por supuesto que acepto.

Albert se levantó y cargó a su amada, haciéndola girar como carrusel.

Todos felices, los felicitaron.

_felicidades Candy- decía la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

—Mi felicidad no puede ser más grande, mis dos hijas han encontrado excelentes esposos.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María de la emoción no pregunté por la mano de mi prometida.

— Joven William , la felicidad de nuestra Candy es lo único que nos importa y sabemos que usted la hace feliz, además ya no solamente son ustedes dos, también ese hermoso bebé que crece en su vientre.

Albert acariciaba la pancita de Candy y hablaba a su bebé.

Al observar toda la escena, la tía Elroy había tomado una decisión con lo del desfalco de la universidad.

Todos regresaron a sus recámaras, Albert no quería separarse ni un segundo de Candy.

Regresaron a su habitación.

—Amor soy el hombre más feliz de este planeta. Te cuidare a ti y a mi hijo.

— ¿y que si es una niña?

— de igual manera a la amo, mi princesita, tendrá tus bellos ojos verdes.

Los rubios estaban felices, en la Villa se respiraba Amor.

Al llegar la mañana, Candy caminó por los pasillos para salir al jardín, dejando a su amado en cama.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia el jardín, vio a la tía Elroy quien se cubría con un velo tratando de salir a escondidas.

Cargaba un pequeño maletín.

—Señora Elroy- dijo Candy tomando por sorpresa a la entristecida dama.

¿Se encuentra bien?

— Candy, qué haces tan temprano despierta y en el jardín.

Te resfriarás, la mañana todavía está fresca.

— No podía dormir, este lugar es precioso.

— así es, es hermoso, la rosaleda de Rosemary es lo más hermoso en este jardín.

— ¿hacia dónde va con esa maleta señora?

—Candy, no puedo quedarme aquí, después de todo lo que Neal e Ilse hicieron no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, voy a entregarme a las autoridades.

— ¿autoridades? Pero porque usted, si son ellos los que se han tomado el dinero de las becas.

— me engañaron y deben de pagar, pero eso me hace su cómplice y yo también soy culpable de una u otra manera.

— Pero debe de haber una solución, usted no puede irse ahora que será abuela.

Por favor, Albert le ama, y su nieta o nieta la necesita.

— gracias Candy, ahora sé porque todos te aman incluyendo la mofeta de William.

Pero debo cumplir con mi deber, aunque esto signifique perder mi libertad.

Albert quien había observado a las Mujeres desde la habitación, había decidido sorprenderlas. Pero el sorprendido fue él, al escuchar que la tía estaba detrás del desfalco.

_ Tía, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Qué sucede? y ¿hacia dónde va con esa maleta?

_ Buenos días mi amada- dijo Albert dándole un gran beso en sus labios.

La tía Elroy no podría oponerse más, el amor entre los rubios es fuerte y nada ni nadie los podrá separar.

_ William fui yo quien firmó los pagare para las transacciones del banco, no voy a justificarme, acepto mi responsabilidad.

Por eso he decidido entregarme a las autoridades, Ilse y Neal deben pagar.

_ Albert, por favor convéncela, ella no es culpable, no dudaría ni un segundo que Neal la haya engañado- dijo Candy mientras veía a su hombre con una tierna mirada.

_ Tía explíqueme cómo sucedieron las cosas.

_ Desde que estaba en America, Neal me hizo firmar unos documentos para las transacciones del resort de Miami, la ayuda que tú les enviabas para la construcción.

Confiaba ciegamente en él, entre esos documentos firme un poder donde daba la autorización para que el hiciera las transacciones.

Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que tú decidiste viajar e investigar que sucedía con el dinero.

Lo afronte, y me dijo que era para un negocio que estaba asociado con Ilse y su padre, que no habría problemas con las becas.

_ ¿el padre de Ilse está detrás de todo esto?

_ están en la ruina, por eso ella quería casarse contigo.

Me han estado chantajeando que te dirán la verdad si no les ayudo a destruir tu relación con Candy.

Pero yo no puedo más callar e interponerme entre ustedes, más ahora que viene un miembro más a la familia.

_ Albert mi amor, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.

Por favor no permitas que tu tía se aleje, recuerda todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti.

Al escuchar todo lo que Candy le decía a su amado, la tía se soltó en llanto.

_ Candy, no merezco tu perdón y bondad, después de todo lo que te he dicho y hecho.

_ Señora, usted es como la madre de mi hombre, él es el ser humano que es porque usted lo supo educar, es lo que yo deseo para mi hijo, que tenga su amor y sus cuidados.

Candy abrazo a Elroy, seguidamente Albert se les unió.

_ Tía, Candy tiene razón, se la gravedad de la situación y no podré hacer nada en contra de ellos porque su nombre saldría a la luz pública.

Pero si quiero a Neil lejos de mis tierras, Ilse no volverá a poner un pie en mis negocios, tierras y mucho menos cerca de mi familia.

Ahora Candy es la futura señora Aldlay, dueña de mi corazón como de todo lo que poseo.

Espero que usted este de acuerdo con esto.

_eso no es necesario Albert, nos iremos a vivir a la cabaña.

_ A la cabaña, No Candy, mi nieto no se crecerá privado de los lujos de esta Villa.

_ Señora, yo me crie así, el dinero no es la felicidad.

_ así es tía, además podríamos ampliar la cabaña, los dos amamos el rio, la naturaleza.

Comenzaremos en la remodelación de la cabaña y la ampliaremos a tu gusto mi doctora.

La tía Elroy felizmente accedió a la petición de Candy.

Todo se estaba aclarando a favor de los rubios.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios.. se les quiere

Dios nos bendiga XO!


	21. Chapter 22

Mientras la tía Elroy lloraba por la felicidad de saberse perdonada y a la vez traicionada por lo que Neil le había hecho.

El moreno se apareció en el jardín tratando de crear controversia entre ellos.

—Tía pero que haces abrazando a esta pobretona que solo quiere el dinero del tío William.

Albert enfurecido soltó los hombros de la tía Elroy y se dirigió hacia él.

—Como te atreves a hablar así de mi MUJER LA MADRE DE MI HIJO- dijo Albert en un tono alto.

Albert –grito Candy.

Albert agarro a Neil por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto haciendo que los pies de Neil colgaran.

—Tío suéltame, me estas lastimando.

—¿No te basto con engañar a la tía después de todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes?

Por ella son lo que son... ultimadamente ustedes no tienen la sangre Ardlay.

Y aun así les hemos ayudado en todo lo que se les ha ofrecido.

—Todo esto lo haces por una zorra que acabas de conocer-dijo Neal

Albert lo lanzó al piso y le habló en voz alta.

—levántate cobarde, vamos levántate.

Neal se levantó y lanzó unos golpes a Albert que fueron esquivados por el enfurecido hombre.

Albert había tenido varias peleas anteriormente por lo que sabía defenderse muy bien.

Cuando Neal lanzo los golpes y no logro tocar a Albert, este le regresó los golpes reventando los labios de Neal y lanzándolo a la hierba mojada por el roció de la fresca mañana.

A los gritos de las mujeres, George y Stare salieron...

Detrás de ellos corrían los padres de Neal.

Sus recamaras estaban en la planta baja de la casa con vista al jardín que hacía imposible que no los escucharan.

—tío suéltalo- decía Stare mientras trataba de separarlo.

George se metió para levantar a Neal, mientras que Stare detenía a Albert.

Albert se calmó al escuchar el llanto de Candy.

Sara lloraba al ver la escena y reclamaba porque lo había golpeado de esa manera.

—¿Porque tío William ha golpeado a mi hijo de esta manera?

—Sara- dijo la tía Elroy, no es culpa de William todo esto.

Neal lo ha provocado faltándole el respeto a la futura matriarca del Clan Ardlay.

Además de haberme engañado y chantajeado.

—¿de qué está hablando? Preguntó el señor Leagan.

—Tu hijo ha estado robándose el dinero de las becas para los chicos de la universidad de Edimburgo junto con Ilse Inglis.

—Eso es mentira- negó Neal.

—Es mejor que te calles y aceptes tu error o te llevaré ante las autoridades, personalmente me encargaré del caso y haré que te encierren a ti y a Ilse por muchos años .

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Neal se quedó callado, sabía que William Albert Ardlay había estudiado en la mejor universidad de Inglaterra, desde derecho, medicina, Administración de empresas hasta literatura.

Era mejor que guardara silencio, la tía ya lo había dicho todo.

—eres una vergüenza para la familia- decía el señor Leagan mientras le colocó una bofetada.

—Sara, yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes.

Pero quiero a Neal lejos de mis tierras y mi familia.

No quiero tener cerca a esté estafador, ladrón y chantajista.

Sara se sintió avergonzada y pidió a sus hijos y esposo que alistaran su equipaje, ese mismo día saldrían al puerto para regresar a America.

—Y esto no se queda aquí Neal, llegando a américa te presentaras al corporativo y trabajaras en el área de limpieza en las empresas.

—¿Qué? estás loco, yo nunca trabajaría con la servidumbre.

—es eso o la cárcel, y a tus cómplices les espera lo mismo.

Todos quedaron atónitos, jamás habían visto a Albert tan molesto.

Candy tomó su mano y lo llevó dentro de la casa.

La tía sintió lástima por Sara, una madre ama a sus hijos, sean buenos o malos.

—Sara asegúrate que Neal cumpla lo que Wiliam le ha pedido.

Han estafado 3 millones de libras de las donaciones.

—¿3 millones? ¿Y qué has hecho ese dinero Neal?- preguntó Sara.

—He pagado los placeres de Ilse, es mi amante y para tenerla feliz he llegado hasta esto.

—eres un estúpido- dijo Eliza quien se había mantenido callada.

Pagar por sexo, Cuando tienes mujeres en américa que mueren por salir contigo.

Sí que esa Ilse es una ramera y supo envolverte bien.

Stare, sostenía a la tia Elroy quien se sentía agotada por todo el drama y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Albert dio gracias a Dios que las madres de Candy no se dieron cuenta del espectáculo... estaban tan cansadas, que tenían un sueño profundo...

—Amor, perdóname no debí perder la cabeza.

Pero no permitiré que nadie te falte el respeto, menos en mi presencia.

De Ilse me encargaré que pague... hará lo mismo que Neil en la universidad.

—¿La pondrás en la limpieza? Con lo alzada que es, no creo que acepte.

— O es eso o la cárcel.

—Albert, no sabía que estudiaste licenciatura en derecho.

—hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi preciosa, pero poco a poco lo sabrás- decía Albert mientras se agachaba para besar el vientre de Candy hablándole a su bebe.

—vamos mi hechicera, te llevaré donde te prometí.

¡Conocerás más sobre mi tierra!

Querría que las madres nos acompañaran.

—Están cansadas por el viaje amor ¡aunque por una parte es mejor!... así disfrutaremos de este día solo los 3.

— ¡Cierto mi vida!

Soy el hombre más feliz del planeta... ¡Seré padre!

Te amoooooo Candice de Ardlay- gritaba Albert.

El Albert que hasta unos minutos estaba furioso había desaparecido .

Estaba feliz...

Albert y Candy, se ducharon, desayunaron y se dirigieron hacia el rio cerca de la cabaña...

El clima en Escocia es imprescindible por lo que llevaban suéteres.

Poupee los esperaba a la orilla del rio en el cisne que Stare había construido.

Patty estaba junto a Stare, quien se veía más radiante con deseos de vivir junto al hombre que ama.

—Buenos días Candy, ¡felicidades por tu embarazo!

—¡ ja ! Que rápido vuelan las noticias aquí en esta familia- decía Candy mientras sonreía mirando a Stare.

—tendremos un sobrino tía, debes de comprender nuestra felicidad.

— ¿tía? Cierto debo de acostumbrarme ha,ha,ha- todos sonrían.

Patty estaba un poco nerviosa, y necesitaba hablar con Candy.

—Candy necesito hablar contigo, pero creo no es el momento.

—¿qué sucede Patty? ¿Has vuelto a tener otro desmayo?

—No, gracias a Dios no. Es sobre algo más.

—dime mientras Albert y Stare preparan el cisne.

—Candy, cuando estoy junto a Stare y me besa siento mi piel erizarse y una sensación de deseo carnal por estar íntimamente con él.

Pero tengo miedo, lo menos que necesito es quedar embarazada, no porque no lo desee, sino porque no puedo en mi condición.

—Patty, deben protegerse... sino te pasará lo que a mí.

—usa preservativo para evitarlo... y lo disfrutaran.

—Gracias Candy, iremos a la ciudad más tarde, seguro que de hoy no pasa.

—¡Patty! Pillina.

Las chicas sonreían mientras caminaban hacia la orilla... ya todo estaba listo.

Albert dio su mano a su mujer, la ayudó a subir.

Poupee no se despegaba de Candy por lo que la mofeta estaba más pegada a ella.

—Parece que Pouppe sabe que estoy esperando bebe-dijo Candy mientras la acariciaba y se quedaba dormida en las piernas de Candy.

Mientras el cisme navegaba por las aguas de Rio Avon pasaban por unos paisajes hermosos.

Los pescadores los saludaban.

—Mi amada esta es La Ciudad de Larkhall todo este camino te lleva a Chatelherault Country Park...

Candy se admiraba al ver la belleza del rio Avon.

Los pastos verdes, el agua azul transparente.

—ese es el puente de Milleaugh en la cuidad de Larkhall

Más adelante esta la zona de Weir and Fish ladder del Rio Avon, donde todos los pescadores se unen para sacar los salmones.

—¿Albert y este Rio hasta donde te lleva? ¿Podremos ver hasta dónde termina?

—No mi hechicera, el rio es inmenso, hay lugares caudalosos donde no podríamos continuar... el rio comienza desde Hamilton, pasa por Chatelherault Country park todo el trayecto es el Rio Avon hasta terminar en Larkhall, estas ciudades las puedes recorrer en auto o caminando por las orillas del Río.

—¿entonces quieres decir que este Rio traspasa estas ciudades?

—SI.

—¡increíble!... Es bello.

— después haremos un viaje en auto y caminando, podrás disfrutar de la belleza del paisaje y su calidez de la gente.

Todas estas tierras pertenecieron a los Dukes de Hamilton.

Cuando regresemos te mostraré mapa y dimensiones.

Candy estaba maravillada por la experiencia recorriendo el Rio Avon junto a su amado.

Desde el Cisne podía observar un verde pasto y una Vereda inmensa donde al fondo se visualizaba una Casa parecida a la Villa.

La propiedad estaba en venta... hace años se la habían ofrecido a Albert.

—¡Albert mira! esa propiedad es enorme y tiene muchos animales se parece a mí Colina de Pony.

Albert sonreía feliz...su mujer estaba aprobando con su comentario la propiedad que él había pensado obtener, para que sus hijos crecieran en este verde pasto a orillas del Rio Avon.

Río que tanto lo caracteriza.

Mientras se acercaban a la propiedad y colocaba el cisne, Candy soltó una bocanada de aire y al mismo tiempo respirando la frescura de la hierba mojada y preguntó:

—¿conoces a los dueños de este lugar?

—Si, viven en Inglaterra por negocios se mudaron.

Los Ardlays tenemos negocios con ellos.

Esta propiedad me la han ofrecido desde hace años.

Pero nunca le tomé importancia, es demasiado grande solo para mi, Pero ahora que te tengo a ti y mi bebe, si a ti te gusta la compraré.

Continuará...

Candy y Albert están viviendo una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Su casa estará a orillas del Rio Avon.

Gracias por leer, espero les guste el cap, espero sus comentarios... son el motor para continuar soñando con la pareja de rubios.

Bendiciones

XO!


	22. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Víspera de boda.

Al llegar a la orilla de rio Avon, Albert apagó el pequeño motor del cisne lo ató al pequeño muelle y caminó junto a Candy por la pradera de la hermosa Villa.

— ¿Albert los dueños de este lugar viven en Inglaterra? ¿Si está en venta la propiedad?

—Si amor, está a la venta... es de un socio de la empresa, hace meses me la ofreció, al parecer tienen problemas económicos.

La situación está mal... se pronostica una gran caída en la bolsa de valores en América.

— ¡Oh Albert! Eso afectará a todos.

—No te preocupes mi hechicera, tenemos varios negocios en Europa y sur América. No quiero que te preocupes por favor, lo que importa en este momento es nuestro bebe y la boda.

Al llegar a la hermosa casa, lo primero que se podía apreciar, era la enorme fuente con la diosa griega Artemisa, sujetando un arco y con su brazo detenida en un becerro color dorado.

La fuente era hermosa, rodeada de flores multicolores.

Al cruzar el portal un hombre vestido elegantemente les daba la bienvenida.

— Bienvenido William - dijo el caballero extendiendo su mano y sonriéndole felizmente.

La Villa había estado en venta desde hace más de 2 años, el dueño pedía una fuerte cantidad de dinero por ella.

La Villa valía lo que el hombre pedía, pero no cualquiera compraría una propiedad de gran magnitud y valiosa.

Los terrenos eran enormes, la casa parecía un castillo medieval, y el enorme jardín era lo que más maravilló a Candy.

—Louis te presento a mi prometida, la doctora Candice.

—Mucho gusto señorita, soy Louis Hamilton. Adelante, bienvenidos.

Como pueden ver la Villa ha estado deshabitada desde hace varios meses, la estructura es de 1800, es antigua pero en excelente estado... habrá que hacerle unos pequeños detalles, pero está disponible para habitarle inmediatamente.

— ¡Es hermosa! estoy encantada, sobre todo con la Colina que se encuentra en las tierras, ¿toda esta área es privada?

— Si, desde que cruzan el puente viejo del Río Avon, hasta donde sus ojos alcanzan a observar pertenece a esta propiedad.

— Albert, esto debe de costar una fortuna- dijo Candy en tono bajo.

Albert le miró, sonrió y con un beso en su frente le dijo.

— No te preocupes mi amor, nuestros hijos crecerán felices en este lugar, tú podrás hacer lo que desees, remodelarla, amueblarla a tu gusto.

Louis estaba más que feliz, por fin podría vender la propiedad que había pertenecido a su familia desde los años 1800.

Desafortunadamente su situación económica no era buena y necesitaba el dinero, tampoco quería venderla a cualquier persona, conocía a Albert, eran socios y sabía que Albert y su futura esposa cuidarían de la Villa.

—Candy, ¿qué te parece la Villa? ¿Crees que debemos comprarla?

La pregunta de Albert sacó a Candy de su trance, imaginando una hermosa rosaleda cerca de la fuente con entrada al portal, Albert estaba decidido a obtenerla, pero quería escuchar la opinión de su prometida.

—Cómo tú desees mi amado, tu casa será mi hogar de ahora en adelante- decía Candy con una bella.

Louis al observar la escena entre el futuro matrimonio, decidió dejarlos solos, dándoles su espacio para que aprovecharan el momento de sentir el calor hogareño en su nuevo hogar.

Al subir a la segunda planta, la recamara principal contaba con una preciosa vista hacia al rio. Una hermosa terraza con sillas y mesa de patio donde la hermosa pareja podría sentarse a contemplar las estrellas, el rio y escuchar el sonido de las aguas del rio Avon.

Louis se retiró, dándoles las llaves de la Villa.

El trato estaba casi cerrado, solo faltaba firmar los documentos, la mitad del pago estaba saldado. Louis debía una fuerte cantidad de dinero a Albert por lo que le pidió que lo saldara para no estar más con esa preocupación sobre la deuda.

Albert subió a la segunda planta buscando a su prometida.

Candy estaba absorta perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginando a su pequeño correr por la pradera y su padre tras de él.

Desde ahí podía observar la colina que tanto le recordaba su amada colina de Pony, cuando de pronto el calor de unos largos brazos la rodeaba por la cintura, besando su delicado cuello.

Unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre los futuros esposos, Candy se dejaba llevar por el momento, su prometido la deseaba con amor y pasión.

Albert besaba poco a poco su cuello, su hombro, bajando poco a poco su vestido.

Un gemido de placer salió de los labios de Candy.

Aunque la casa estaba deshabitada, Louis siempre se encargaba que una persona de servicio la mantuviera limpia.

La recamara contaba con todo, unos hermosos y delicados muebles antiguos que conservaban su color , unas sábanas blancas de algodón con encage y almohadas de plumas adornaban la preciosa cama.

Mientras la lluvia caía, los rubios se amaban apasionadamente en esa habitación donde sería testigo de esa la primera vez de muchas.

Al llegar al clímax, Candy cayó rendida en los brazos de su amado.

—Albert, no me cansaré de agradecerle a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, eres lo mejor que me ha podido suceder en mi vida, te amo, no quiero estar lejos nunca, nunca de ti.

Albert la abrazó fuertemente, su amor, ternura, dulzura eran más que suficiente para demostrarle cuanto la ama.

El clima cambió drásticamente por lo que Albert encendió la enorme chimenea, en ese momento comenzaron a crear los planes para la boda, Candy quería que sus madres estuvieran presentes, por lo que sería una pequeña boda no había tiempo suficiente para planear la gran boda que Albert deseaba para él y su amada.

—Candy, sé que para ese día quieres tener a tus madres contigo, y comprendo que la boda será sencilla, no es lo que deseo, pero apoyo tu decisión.

—Gracias amor, no esperaba menos de ti, las madres vinieron solo por la boda de Annie, no contaban con otra sorpresa , además en el hogar las necesitan, los niños están solo al cuidado de Tom y Jimmy... ellas necesitan regresar lo más pronto posible.

Candy sabía que las madres venían por solo una semana, así que su boda se tendría que adelantar, aunque Annie no estuviera presente.

Candy recordó las palabras de Annie

"no te cases durante mi luna de miel"

—sabes que Annie me pidió que No nos casáramos durante su luna de miel, pero prefiero tener a mis madres, Annie lo comprenderá.

Solo deseo tener a mis madres cerca en nuestro día.

Al pasar la lluvia, las aguas del rio estaban fuertes por lo que no podrían regresar por medio del rio en el cisne.

Al salir de la gran villa y caminar unas dos cuadras cuesta abajo, encontraron una pequeña capilla... la presencia del ser supremo se podía sentir tanto que Candy hizo que Albert pusiera pie en una capilla nuevamente, durante muchos años, el resentimiento de Albert era tan grande que no había pisado una capilla desde que su padre falleció.

Al entrar, para su sorpresa George era el pastor que se encontraba en el púlpito.

—¿George? ¡Albert, es George!

—Si mi amor, ven vamos a escuchar un poco el servicio.

Candy sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Albert al escuchar aquellas palabras que nos dice el apóstol Pablo en la carta a los Corintios.

Albert sujetaba la mano de Candy y con ternura la beso...

sacó un anillo de Diamante y platino, un hermoso Diamante corte princesa VS1 clarity E de 10.5 ctw Valorado en medio millón de libras. Cuando lo puso en su dedo las lágrimas de Candy rodaban por su rostro.

— No era necesario una joya tan valiosa, con tu medallón fue más que suficiente.

— Debía hacerlo mi amada, es el sello de nuestro amor.

Al terminar el servicio, George se acercó a ellos con una inmensa alegría.

— Creo saber porque están aquí, ¿que les parece la capilla ? ¿La han considerado para prometerse amor eterno?

— George-

dijo Albert, No sabia que eres el pastor de esta iglesia.

— Si Joven , de niño su padre lo traía y veníamos juntos con su hermana Rosemary, pero desde que su padre murió todos se fueron alejando poco a poco. Cuando vengo a Escocia y nos quedamos en la Villa, siempre regresó a predicarles la palabra de Dios.

— Me gustaría que tú nos casaras George, está Capilla es preciosa, pequeña y sencilla... justo para los invitados que estarán presentes- decía Candy mientras miraba con ternura a su futuro esposo.

— ¿Y Para cuando es la boda?- preguntó George.

— Para el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Que?

dijo Albert y George al mismo tiempo.

Continuará.

Hola chicas, los rubios pronto se prometerán amor eterno frente al altar.

Las cosas van de prisa, el embarazo y el regreso de las madres a América lo amerita.

Bendiciones.

XO!


	23. Chapter 24

La decisión de mi vida.

Capituló 24- Le Procope, Paris.

Los dos hombres se quedaron boca abierta al escuchar la respuesta de Candy, la fecha estaba decidida y ella no daría paso atrás, el deseo de tener sus madres junto a ella en su gran día era lo más importante en ese momento.

Regresaron a la Villa de los Ardlay con la noticia que ya tenían fecha para la boda y sería en una semana.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! - decía la tía Elroy preocupada por el que dirán los demás.

— ¿No fiesta de compromiso? ¡Nada! William no puedo creer que tu estés de acuerdo con todo esto, creí que tirarías la casa por la ventana en tu boda.

— Tía, Candy quiere tener a sus madres para su día, además habrá una recepción pequeña y será en la nueva Villa de Candy.

— ¿Nueva Villa? Pues de que más me tengo que enterar. Todo esto me parece absurdo.

— Señora Elroy, por favor comprenda quiero tener a mis madres conmigo y eso es más que suficiente para mi.

— Candy por favor llámame tía, y tienes razón. Pero yo quería celebrar una boda que todo Escocia se enterará. Sabía que por tu embarazo debíamos apresurar las fechas pero no a tal extremo de una semana. Estamos con el tiempo justo.

Candy al extender su mano para abrazar a la tía Elroy, una luz brillante atrajo la mirada de todos.

— ¡No puede ser! - dijo Rosemary con voz de asombro - ¡Candy pero que anillo tan precioso!

Hermano, tiraste la casa por la ventana y, ¿desde cuando lo tienes?

— Era de tu abuela- dijo la tía Elroy- en su testamento decía que lo dejaba a su primer nieto William tercero, lo reconocí de inmediato cuando te acercaste a mi Candy. Eres una mujer dichosa y amada por mi sobrino, ni siquiera su madre tuvo el honor de tener una joya como esa, y no me lo interpretes mal, hablo del valor sentimental.

La tía Elroy debía ser específica, si de algo estaba segura, era que Candy estaba con su sobrino por amor y no por interés económico.

Las madres de Candy estaban felices, se quedarían unos días más para la boda, ellas deberían regresar a cumplir sus compromisos en el hogar.

— Candy, por lo menos permite que te acompañe a escoger tu vestido- dijo Rosemary, preocupada que Candy ni siquiera se diera la oportunidad de usar un vestido hermoso. ¡Candy, Iremos a Francia a la mejor boutique de Paris!

La felicidad de Candy era tan grande, que no podría creer viajaría a Paris , eso lo aceptaría, siempre soñó con su vestido blanco.

Las madres lloraban de felicidad, agradecidas con Dios por el momento maravilloso que estaban viviendo.

Candy sentía las molestias de los primeros meses del embarazo, por lo que dudaba si podría viajar.— me preocupa que no pueda viajar, tú sabes los primeros meses es incómodo. Además , tú no deberías viajar Rosemary, en tu estado es un poco arriesgado.

— No te preocupes Candy, tú estarás junto a mi.

— Iré con ustedes, las acompañaré- decía el novio emocionado.

— Lo siento hermano pero esta vez no iras con nosotras, es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido en la vida de Candy, se había olvidado de miena, la universidad, su trabajo y Patty.

— ¿Que haré con mi trabajo? Tengo pocos meses de haber comenzado, mis cosas, miena... Dios todo esto va rápido es una locura.

Albert se acercó y tomó las manos de Candy.

— Mi hechicera tranquilízate, tendrás que tomar decisiones importantes, todo esto llevará tiempo, estas embarazada Candy debes cuidarte, con esto no estoy pidiendo que abandones tu trabajo tu carrera profesional, se que amas lo qué haces, pero debes tomar tiempo para la boda. Y por miena no te preocupes, está en la Villa, Stare y Patty la han traído junto con los cachorros.

—¿Patty y Stare? ¿Cómo está Patty? Dios parece que han pasado meses y tan solo han pasado dos días desde que los ví.

Todos sonreían al ver la cara y estrés de Candy, típico de una novia a punto de estar en el altar.

Martes por la mañana salieron de viaje hacia el País del amor, Francia.

Las boutique eran espectaculares, las calles. Candy quedó encantada con la torre Eiffel. Mientras las mujeres incluyendo las madres de Candy entraban en aquellas bellas y amplias boutique, Albert aprovechó para planear el tour de la luna de miel. Si la boda sería sencilla por el corto tiempo que tenían las madres en Escocia, la luna de miel debería ser por lo menos de unos dos meses, visitando los mejores lugares de Europa, Paris, London . Roma, Venecia, Atenas, Estambul, Barcelona,Santorini.

La feliz novia, se probaba cantidades de vestidos, algunos extravagantes otros sencillos, hasta que finalmente encontró el que llamó su atención, fue el encaje de Rosas que enamoró a la bella doctora. Cuando salió del vestidor, todas quedaron encantadas con la delicadeza y hermosura del vestido, no podía faltar el toque escocés, por lo que esa parte sería obtenida en Escocia.

Los bellos Zapatos de tacón color blanco, con perlas y piedras preciosas plateadas hacían resaltar la belleza de las piernas de Candy.

— Estoy feliz con mi vestido y zapatos. Nos llevaremos estos Rosemary- la feliz dama de honor asintió. Todas habían obtenido sus vestidos en el mismo lugar,menos la hermana Lane, ella jamás podría dejar su hábito.

La tía Elroy se encargó de que le hicieran uno en el mismo lugar, con una túnica preciosa.

Albert escogió unos regalos para las madres, su tía y Rosemary. Pero lo que escogió para su futura esposa, era especial... unos aceites deliciosos para el baño antes del gran día.

— Mi amor te he extrañado todo el día- decía Albert cargando a su futura esposa.

Iremos a cenar a un restaurante que les encantará.

— No se hubiera molestado señor Ardlay- dijo la señorita Pony.

— Permítanme consentirlas, se que pronto regresarán a América y quiero disfruten la noche, mañana regresaremos.

La tía Elroy se acercó a las madres para convencerlas que disfrutaran del momento.

Al llegar al Antiguo restaurante llamado Le Procope abierto al público por primera vez en 1686 era de lo más grandioso, sus manteles blancos impecables, el aroma de la cocina francesa era un deleite y sueño estar en ese lugar. Solo se podía entrar con reservaciones, algo que no era problema para el multimillonario William Albert Ardlay, prometida y familia.

Continuará...

Estamos a un capituló de la boda.

Gracias por la paciencia y espera.

Bendiciones XO!


	24. Chapter 25

La decisión de mi vida.

La boda parte 1

Después de los maravillosos y cortos días en Francia, la familia Ardlay se preparaba para el gran día.

La llegada de la nueva matriarca de la familia Ardlay, había hecho que la tía Elroy convocará a todo el clan.

George se encargó que la capilla estuviera adornada lo más preciosa posible, toda la congregación colaboró en este hermoso detalle.

La preocupación de Candy era demasiado que el bebé comenzó a dar su primer movimiento.

— Albert mi amor, creo que el bebé se movió.-Candy felizmente dio la noticia al futuro padre, Albert no lo podía creer era muy pronto, pero Candy siendo doctora sabia que era posible.

— ¿ Estás segura mi hechicera? ¿No será que los nervios te hacen sentir e imaginar cosas?- preguntó con una tierna mirada.

— Puede ser, pero conozco mi cuerpo.

— No más que yo- dijo Albert guiñando un ojo y besando su frente.

Candy he pedido al personal que corte las rosas de la rosaleda de Rosemary y las lleven a la nuestra Villa.

— ¿Estás seguro mi vida que quires hacer la recepción en la Villa? Aquí tenemos todo y será algo sencillo.

— Amor, aunque no me has dado mucho tiempo para esto. De igual manera lo haremos en nuestro hogar, si así lo deseas, he puesto un batallón de personas a la disposición de la tía para que todo esté listo para mañana por la tarde.- Albert había contratado muchas personas para que adornaran la Villa, que por nombre llevaría Artemisa, nombre que Candy decidió por la hermosa fuente que esta en la entrada a la Villa.

El pastel estaría listo por la mañana, eso tenía a Albert preocupado, casi suplico al repostero para que cerrara la pastelería y se encargara del bello pastel de cinco pisos.

Las mujeres del servicio estaban a disposición de la tía Elroy, ella quería todo impecable. El día pintaría precioso, no había pronóstico de lluvia.

Albert había decidido que se irían esa noche junto a las madres a pasar la noche a la Villa, quería inspeccionar de cerca todo.

— Albert, yo tengo pocas cosas, así que no llevaré mucho.

— No te preocupes mi amor, compraremos muchas cosas cuando estemos de Luna de miel, ¿ no pensarás que estaremos solo en nuestra suite, cierto? - decía Albert a carcajadas. Rosemary toco la puerta de la habitación de los rubios.

— Candy necesitamos ir al pueblo, es la tradición en tu despedida de soltera.

Al escuchar la palabra tradición, Albert salió de inmediato a hablar con su hermana.

— ¿Pero como se te ocurre semejante cosa Rosemary? ¿Tú crees que voy a permitir que por unas libras besen a mi prometida una bola de desconocidos?

Las carcajadas de Rosemary llamaron la atención de la tía Elroy y las madres de Candy.

— ¿ Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Porque esa risa y tú esa cara sobrino, mírate estas rojo.

— Ja Ja Ja Ja ... no pasa nada tía, que Rosemary quiere llevarme al pueblo para celebrar mi despedida de soltera.- decía Candy mientras observa a su prometido montando una escena de celos.

— ¿Pero como se te ocurre semejante cosa, y en tu estado? Darás a luz en pocos días Rosemary, no eres consciente... estás igual que tu hermano... Dios que hice mal que no son serios, todo lo toman tan tranquilo.

— Tranquila tía , solo estaba bromeando, no se despega de Candy ni un segundo, la necesito para los baños y depilación.

— ¿Baños? ¿Depilación? Pero eso duele...

— Tienes que estar bella mañana Candy, además todo lo haremos aquí , así que necesito que te despidas de mi hermano , porque tendrás que descansar. - al entrar a la habitación y abrirse más la puerta la tía observó las maletas de Albert y Candy.

— ¿ Y esas maletas ? ¿Están alistando todo para la luna de miel?

Albert hizo una pequeña señal de silencio a la tía. Candy sabía que habría una luna de miel, pero no sabia donde viajarían.

— Nos iremos a nuestra Villa tia, desde ahí nos arreglaremos para mañana.

— ¡Tonterías! dejen esas maletas. Vamos William tú a tu habitación y Candy, tú a tu bañera.

— Como usted ordene madame - dijo Candy mientras se ponía roja por la vergüenza de la depilación , mientras las madres sonreían al ver el rostro de su amada niña.

La bañera estaba lista para preparar a Candy.

Aceites de rosas y jazmín fueron colocados en la bañera, pétalos de rosas.

La cera caliente para depilar sus piernas y de su parte íntima.

Su cabello lavado con agua de rosas y jasmine.

Al terminar el baño y depilación, su cuerpo fue totalmente ungido con aceite de coco y leche.

— Candy estas lista, mañana temprano llegará quien te hará el maquillaje y cabello por favor descansa.- ordenó la señora Elroy.

A media noche, Albert abrió la puerta de la habitación de Candy, ella estaba en un sueño profundo que no se dió cuenta de su presencia.

— Mi amada hechicera, desde que te vi en ese barco supe que eras para mi, mañana nos juraremos amor eterno ante Dios, prometo cuidarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días. Hueles delicioso mi amor... hummm

Albert dio un beso en la frente a su futura esposa. El vestido estaba a unos pasos de él, cubierto con una sábana blanca, Albert sonrió.

— Tía me conoces tan bién, sabias que vendría y cubriste el vestido de novia, de la mujer que amo, la madre de mis hijos.

Albert se volteó a observar a Candy y regresó a darle un beso en su vientre.

Cuando él estaba por retirarse de la habitación ella despertó.

—Mi amor... estás aquí, por favor descansa, mañana es un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Nunca más nos volveremos a separar, nunca más, Albert te amo.

— No más que yo mi amada.

Salió de la habitación deseando estar con su amada, pero debía dejarla descansar.

El esperado día llegó. Desde muy temprano todo el personal del servicio estaba en movimiento, el corre corre de los empleados era un caos.

Las personas que Albert había contratado para hacer los arreglos de Flores, habían trabajado toda la noche.

La Villa Artemisa estaba quedando como el lo había planeado.

El Patriarca y la futura matriarca del clan Ardlay, pronto llegarían a celebrar su fiesta de bodas.

Unas gaitas despertaron a la novia, quien se había quedado dormida.

Candy colocó su bata y caminó hacia el balcón de su recamara, para su sorpresa y alegría, era su futuro esposo y su sobrino Stare, liderando un grupo de 7 hombres tocando una hermosa melodía con gaitas.

Una bella sonrisa de la dulce novia compensó la serenata.

La felicidad se respiraba en la Villa, que era imposible no contagiarse con ella.

Todos estaban tan ocupados y emocionados que nadie se dió cuenta de la presencia de una mujer, Ilse Inglis.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 26

La decisión de mi vida. Capítulo 26

La boda parte dos.

Ilse se había colado junto con el personal de servicio. Mientras las gaitas sonaban al compás de los tambores.

_Todos están sonriendo y felices, mientras yo me he tenido que esconder por semanas desde que se descubrió el desfalco de la universidad.

Nos han tratado como basura, mi padre fue echado y enviado a trabajar con el personal de limpieza.

¡Si William y su querida tía creen que esto se quedaría así !están muy equivocados. Me vengare con lo que más le duele, con su resbalosa doctora y su feto.- Las palabras de Ilse estaban llenas de odio, era tanta su rabia y celos por la felicidad que Candy estaba viviendo.

_Esta boda debería de ser mía con William, soy yo quien debe estar en su lugar, no ella.- la mirada de lujuria y placer con la que observaba a Albert era de deseo y pasión por él.

Tomó un ramo de rosas y se dirigió hacia el carruaje que llevaría lo bellos adornos a la Villa Artemisa y poder colarse por la puerta trasera que la llevaría hasta las habitaciones.

A punto de entrar estaba cuando el guardaespaldas la sostuvo fuertemente.

_ ¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Señorita! – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas que trabajaban para Albert. El Patriarca había contratado personal de seguridad desde que se dió cuenta del problema con Neil e Ilse.

La noche anterior Albert había dado órdenes que cualquier persona sospechosa y que no portara el pin con el emblema de los Ardlays, se le evitara el paso.

Algo que Ilse no había notado en todos los empleados, Albert tomó las medidas necesarias, estaba seguro que la desaparición de Ilse tendría consecuencias y que pronto se aparecería y no era para pedir perdón.

Las gaitas y tambores dejaron de sonar, Albert lanzo un beso a su amada y se dirigió a dar las ultimas indicaciones.

Él quería asegurarse que todo estuviera marchando como lo había planeado, no quería que su amada Mujer se preocupara de nada.

_ Señor Ardlay tenemos problemas, necesita venir conmigo de inmediato.-Albert caminó rápidamente con el agente de seguridad a su despacho.

_ Agarramos a la señorita Inglis tratando de subir a las habitaciones señor, por fortuna la atrapamos a tiempo, por el lugar donde la ubicamos, creo que se dirigía a la habitación de la doctora Candice.

_ Esta mujer no tiene límites, ahora la enviare a la cárcel. ¿Dónde está George?- preguntó Albert con un tono de desagrado y preocupado por la situación._ Herbert por favor ni una palabra de esto, no quiero preocupar a mi prometida en nuestro día.

Albert y Herbert entraron al despacho donde George y otro agente de seguridad cuidaban de ella. Albert la observa furioso, se colocó sus manos en la cabeza y con voz baja preguntó.

_ ¿Qué planeabas al tratar de subir a la recamara de mi esposa? ¿Sabes que esto te costara la cárcel?

_ ¡ja! ¿Tú esposa? Todavía no te has casado y para eso falta mucho , y si yo te lo permito. William yo te he amado, te amo y no puedo no quiero perderte.-

Las palabras de aquella mujer hicieron que el Patriarca enfureciera aún más. Observándola fijamente, alzo un poco su tono.

_ Tu y yo nunca hemos tenido nada, y para que Candy sea mi esposa falta poco... tu padre y tú han hecho mucho daño a la universidad y por ser mujer y petición de mi esposa te habría perdonado, pero por esto que has tratado de hacer y arruinar el día más importante de mi vida, iras a la cárcel.

Ilse se levantó de la silla, cuando uno de los guardaespaldas le sujeto.

_ ¿Crees que te has librado de mí? Ja ja ja... enviándome a la cárcel no podrás prevenir que tu boda se arruine, Neil está en Escocia y te hará pagar por esto.-

Albert preguntó a Herbert y George si habían noticias de Neil.

_ Neil está en América Joven William. Ayer recibí un telegrama confirmándolo, además, el puerto ha estado vigilado desde hace más de dos semanas. Lo que la señorita está diciendo es una mentira.

William yo tengo que regresar a la capilla para estar preparado cuando la novia llegue.- decía George en tono de preocupación.

_ Me las pagaras William- gritaba Ilse...poniéndose histérica.

_ Herbert, por favor aléjala de mi vista, y mantenla controlada.

La llevaras con el comandante Mackenzie, él sabe la situación.

Después de la recepción, George ira con él para poner los cargos correspondientes, por engaño, desviación de fondos, traspasar propiedad privada y tratar de lastimar a mi esposa y mi hijo.

Ilse agacho su rostro, sabía que estar en el calabozo de la prisión no era nada agradable, especialmente con las otras mujeres del lugar.

_ Si no hubieras intentado lastimar a mi familia, te habría perdonado. Pero no te fue suficiente con todo el daño que has causado.- Albert pronunció sus ultimas palabras y se retiró.

En la habitación de la novia, los maquillistas y estilistas estaban embelleciendo a la matriarca del clan.

Albert tomo su traje escoces y junto con Stare se dirigió a la villa artemisa.

Estaba nervioso, quería inspeccionar de cerca la decoración de la villa.

_ Tío no te preocupes todo saldrá como lo deseas, el día pinta bien, además Patty esta con la tía Candy, la tía Rosemary y la abuela Elroy cuidaran de ella.

_ Lo sé- dijo Albert, es otra cosa lo que me preocupa, pero no permitiré que esto arruine nuestro día.

Al llegar a la Villa, Stare se maravilló... no solo de la belleza de la Villa, sino de toda la decoración, las mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos con bordados del color del clan Ardlay, verde rojo y azul. Los cubiertos de plata, finas copas de cristal y vasos con bordes plateados, en el centro, las rosas de la rosaleda de Rosemary con un toque verde alrededor de las bases de cristal.

En la fuente, rodeada de flores y rosas silvestres, en el agua habían colocado pequeñas gotas de color oro que hacían desprender destellos dorados con el sol.

El pastel de cinco pisos. Una preciosa fuente de champagne descendía por las orillas del pastel terminando en una copa gigante que lo sostenía.

Cada capa era decorada con delicadas rosas comestibles, blancas y de color rosa pálido. En la última y más pequeña se encontraban los novios, Albert con su tradicional traje escoces y la novia con su vestido blanco toque escoces y un sombrero de pico.

Al ver la muñequita que representaba a Candy, Albert sonrió preguntándose si causaría el mismo efecto que ha causado en él.

El sombrero con pico representa a su amada hechicera, quien lo hechizó desde el primer día que se conocieron.

El banquete era espectacular,delicioso,apetitoso.

Una res entera había sido preparada para todos los invitados, Champagne, Whisky, Cognac y Vino.

En la villa Ardlay.

La novia estaba quedando más bella de lo que es, su cabello recogido hasta la mitad dejando suelto unos rizos, el maquillaje era suave la belleza de Candy es natural, no necesita de costosos cosméticos para embellecerla, con un poco era más que suficiente.

Sus hermosas zapatillas hacían ver las piernas de Candy aún más hermosas, el vestido de encaje con rosas y el toque escoces no debía faltar, los colores entonaban y combinaban al igual que el de Albert.

Las madres se adelantaron esperando por la novia en la capilla. ―Me iré con ustedes- dijo la tía Elroy cuando ya estaba segura que Candy saldría en pocos minutos.

La novia estaba lista para abordar el carruaje que la esperaba en la entrada del portal. Una hermosa carreta blanca decorada con rosas silvestres y con moños de encajes del color del tartán, hacían juego con el de los novios, colores que representan el clan Ardlay.

La bella novia se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba.

_ ¡Candy estas hermosa! - dijo Patty quien acompañaría a Candy en el carruaje, una bella sonrisa de felicidad se mostró en la hermosa doctora.

Mientras en el despacho una furiosa pelirroja daba unos gritos de celos y envidia.

_ Esa debería de ser yo subiendo a ese carruaje, maldita huérfana- gritaba Ilse... los guardaespaldas tuvieron que sujetarla fuertemente, quería huir por la ventana. Cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha hacia la capilla, Herbert esposo a Ilse y la metió al auto para entregarla a las autoridades, así como Albert había dado instrucciones.


	26. Chapter 27

La decisión de mi vida

Capítulo 27, La boda parte final.

Es gracias a ti mi amado Albert, que tengo un apellido.

Candy White Ardlay.

En la capilla de Hamilton en Escocia, un caballero hacía su entrada al altar donde el pastor de la capilla, George lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Albert del brazo de su tía Elroy sonreía felizmente.

Finalmente el momento de esperar a la novia en el altar para jurarse amor eterno había llegado. — Hijo estoy orgullosa de ti, vestir los colores que representan nuestro Clan me llena de orgullo y felicidad.- decía la tía Elroy vistiendo un vestido color verde pastel, que hacía juego con las rayas delgadas del tartán de los novios.

Albert tomó la mano de su tía y beso.

— Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, tía... sin ti no sería quién soy. Tu esfuerzo y consejos me convirtieron en el hombre que ahora soy.

¡Te amo tía! - dijo Albert cuando una lagrima corrió por el envejecido rostro de la hermosa anciana.

Los invitados, especialmente las jóvenes hijas de los patriarcas de otros clanes, observaban al galante novio quien vestía su tradicional traje escoces. Camisa blanca chaleco negro con siete botones color plata, corbatín negro, medias largas negras , zapatos de cuero negros y su blazer negro con dobladillo en satín y botones plateados al lado izquierdo y derecho de la parte frontal y Su insignia que lo identifica como heredero único, hijo de sangre directa del Clan Ardlay.

Al llegar al altar, la tía Elroy tomo su asiento en primera línea del lado del novio.

Rosemary esperaba en la puerta dela capilla, la llegada de la hermosa novia junto a las madres del hogar de Pony.

El carruaje arribó y la preciosa novia bajaba cuidadosamente, sosteniendo y levantando su hermoso y largo vestido. Patty bajo detrás de ella.

— ¡Candy estas preciosa hija mía! - decía la señorita Pony tomando el ramo de su mano para que la novia tomará la mano del cochero quien le ayudaba amablemente a bajar del carruaje.

— ¡Estas preciosa Candy! Solo espero que mi hermano no caiga desmayado cuando hagas tu entrada. Y que el pequeño Anthony no se atreva a nacer en plena ceremonia. - Candy mostró una leve sonrisa, estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Está todo listo como lo planeamos? - preguntó Candy.

— ¡Si! El pianista sabe que melodía tocará cuando hagas tu entrada.

Candy había planeado sorprender a su amado con una hermosa melodía que encerraba en ella todo lo que Candy quería expresarle a su hombre, al padre de su hijo y futuros.

La señorita Pony se colocó a la derecha de Candy mientras que la hermana Lane la acompañaría a su izquierda.

Patty sostendría el velo y el largo tartán del color del Kilt del novio, que cruzaba desde su brazo izquierdo, hasta su cintura, saliendo a la derecha descolgando en la parte de atrás, donde se junta con su velo blanco de encaje... con bordados en hilos plateados y blancos; formando despampanantes rosas.

A su izquierda y lado del corazón, la insignia que la representa como la matriarca del Clan Ardlay.

En sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas silvestres, envueltas en un precioso lazo a juego con el tartán.

Rosemary fue la primera en hacer la entrada, tirando pétalos de rosas por toda la entrada donde la bella novia caminaba lentamente junto a sus madres.

Las notas musicales de un precioso piano, que parecían las notas celestiales... llamaron la atención de los invitados al escuchar la hermosa voz de la novia quien cantaba una romántica melodía.

A partir de este momento la vida ha comenzado.

Desde este momento tú eres el único.

Justo al lado tuyo es donde pertenezco.

Desde este momento,

Desde este momento, he sido bendecida.

Solo vivo para tu felicidad-

Y por tu amor, doy mi último aliento.

Desde este momento.

Te entrego mi mano con todo mi corazón.

No puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo, no puedo esperar para empezar.

Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos.

Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti.

A partir de este momento, mientras viva.

Te amaré, te prometo esto.

No hay nada, que yo no daría.

Desde este momento.

Eres la razón por la que creo en el amor.

Y tú eres la respuesta a mis oraciones desde el cielo.

Todo lo que necesitamos es sólo nosotros dos.

Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti.

A partir de este momento, mientras viva.

Te amaré, te prometo esto.

No hay nada, que yo no daría.

A partir de este momento, te amaré.

Mientras viva desde este momento en adelante.

Al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras, entonadas por Candy. Albert no pudo contener su llanto, Candy tuvo que ser fuerte para no desafinar.

Había practicado largas horas para sorprender a su amado y valla que lo había logrado.

El novio no le importó que los invitados, el Clan, y amigos vieran su lado frágil,

Lo que Candy describía en la melodía con un nudo en su garganta había hecho llorar hasta el más valiente.

Albert colocó sus manos en su rostro, se volteó de frente a su tía, y regresó su vista a su amada, lloraba como un niño... agradecía a su novia por el hermoso detalle.

Candy llegó hasta el altar donde la señorita Pony le entregaba su amada niña.

Albert levantó el velo de Candy observando su bello rostro. Con un movimiento silencioso en sus labios se dijeron TE AMO.

George procedió con la ceremonia mientras los invitados tomaban sus lugares. Stare al lado de su tío Albert y Patty al lado de Candy... Rosemary tuvo que tomar asiento debido a su embarazo, junto a su esposo el capitán Brown.

— Estamos reunidos aquí, para celebrar la unión de William Albert Ardlay y Candice White.

Quienes han venido a contraer matrimonio... por su propia voluntad y por el amor que los une.

Hermanos quiero leerles la palabra de Dios en la Santa Biblia.

En la primera carta a los Corintios, escrito por el apóstol Pablo, quien nos habla del amor, ¡del verdadero amor!

Damos lectura en el nombre del Padre, hijo y Espíritu Santo.

Primera de Corintios capítulo 13 versículos del 4 al 8.

El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia,

El amor no es jactancioso,

No se envanece;

No hace nada indebido,

No busca lo suyo,

No se irrita, no guarda rencor;

No se goza de la injusticia,

Más se goza de la verdad.

Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree,

Todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

El amor nunca muere.

¡Albert, Candy! Ahora serán una sola carne, una sola alma.

El sufrimiento y dolor será compartido y llevado por los dos, así como las risas y alegrías.

William Albert Ardlay repite después de mí. - en ese momento Stare se acercó a su tío, el momento de colocar la argolla había llegado.

— ¿Puedo decir mis votos sin repetir después de ti George? ¡Claro si es permitido!

— Por supuesto.- dijo George mostrando una sonrisa.

— Yo William Albert Ardlay, te tomo a ti como mi amada esposa Candice White, juro cuidarte, amarte y respetarte, compartir tus penas y alegrías. Amarnos en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por el resto de mis días hasta que la muerte nos separé.

Con este anillo te esposo a mi vida, mi corazón. Corazón que te entregué desde el día que te conocí. Tómalo como símbolo de mi amor.- Albert tomó la delicada joya y la colocó en el dedo de Candy, una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la feliz doctora.

— Yo Candice White. Solo juro, que siempre estaré allí Para ti.

Doy cualquier cosa por ti. Te entrego mi alma, mi amor, mi vida mi fidelidad.

Estaré junto a ti a través de la debilidad y la fuerza.

De la riqueza y la pobreza

En La salud, la enfermedad y el dolor, Para bien y para mal.

Te amo y te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón hasta que la muerte nos separé.

Con este anillo, símbolo de mi amor te tomo a ti como mi amado esposo , mi hombre, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi amante... por el resto de mis días hasta la eternidad.- Candy colocó la joya en la mano de Albert.

— Lo que Dios a unido no lo separé el hombre.- dijo George cerrando su biblia. — Albert puedes besar a la novia.

Albert se acercó y besó a su esposa alzándola un poco sobre sus fuertes brazos.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie cuando las notas musicales de un piano sonaban la marcha nupcial seguida por el coro de la iglesia.

Algunas se adelantaron esperando a los novios fuera de la capilla, lanzando rosas como símbolos de un amor delicado y tierno como las rosas... seguidamente subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron hacia la recepción en la Villa Artemisa.

El carruaje esperaba por los novios a las afueras de la capilla.

El cochero, bajo la cobertura de piel blanca que hacia horas atrás había arribado con la novia y su dama de honor totalmente cubiertas

Los novios saludaban amablemente los habitantes de Hamilton.

Con un hermoso atardecer el sol comenzaba a descender...

En la Villa Artemisa, no solo estarían invitados los del Clan, socios y familia Ardlay. También el personal de la universidad, los familiares de los empleados, y los vecinos de la aldea que rodeaba la Villa.

—¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida amor! Te amo Albert- decía Candy mientras subía al carruaje ayudada por su esposo.

— No más que yo mi hechicera. Te adoro y soy inmensamente feliz. Más aún con nuestro pequeño en camino. - Albert besó la mano de Candy y pidió al cochero que los dirigiera a otro lugar cerca de la Villa.

Así darían tiempo a todos los invitados que llegarán a la recepción.

También quería mostrarle un lugar que a Candy le encantaría.

_ ¿Hacia dónde vamos amor? Estoy preocupada por mis madres.

— No te preocupes por ellas, Todos saben que llegaremos un poco tarde. Además mañana partiremos Amor a nuestra luna de miel.

— ¿Y hacia dónde vamos?

— ¡Es una sorpresa mi amada!

-Caminó a la pradera, los habitantes saludan al señor Ardlay, Albert era querido por todos en el pueblo. Sabían de su labor y colaboración con la universidad de Edimburgo

— David por favor deténgase aquí.

Regresaremos a la villa por la pradera cerca del Río. Tengo un caballo atado esperando.

— Como usted ordene señor.

Al bajar del carruaje, Albert cargó a Candy hasta detrás de un árbol, donde estaba un semental blanco pura sangre esperando por ellos.

— Señora Ardlay, antes que diga algo, y me diga que por su estado no montara un caballo. Le prometo que cabalgaré con cuidado e iremos despacio. Es un caballo tranquilo.- Candy afirmó confiando en su esposo.

Albert subió al caballo y ayudó a Candy a sentarse frente a él... con las piernas juntas sostenida de la rienda.

Albert cabalgó suavemente a lo alto de la Colina. Aquel lugar que tanto se le parecía a la amada Colina de Pony.

Colina que Candy había descrito tantas veces, en sus conversaciones.

Mientras cabalgaban, Albert dio un pequeño quejido.

— ¿Que sucede amor? - preguntó Candy.

— No es nada, es solo que no tengo ropa interior y me lastime un gemelo Ja ja ja - sonrío Albert sacando una carcajada de su esposa.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que no usan ropa interior con el Kilt?

— No... Mi hechicera. Nadie usa... y el que viste ropa interior usando el Kilt no es un verdadero Escocés- decía Albert levantando su rostro y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Al llegar a la cima de la Colina, Candy exclamó.

— ¡Albert, se parece al padre árbol y mi hermosa Colina de Pony! -

Albert se detuvo para que su esposa admirara la belleza del Río desde la Colina.

En el fondo de la pradera se observaban las luces de la Villa Artemisa y el sonido de los tambores y las gaitas Clamando por los novios.

— Todo esto es tuyo señora Ardlay. Incluyendo este corazón que late por usted.- dijo Albert colocando sus labios en los de Candy.

— Te amo Albert, y quiero quedarme aquí por siempre contigo.

— Debemos regresar señora Ardlay. Los invitados están esperando por nosotros. Soy inmensamente feliz mi hechicera -

Dijo Albert poniendo en marcha lentamente el caballo.

Candy se admiraba de la belleza del Río, al descender la Colina, Albert dirigió el caballo por toda la orilla, para escuchar el sonido del agua correr golpeando las rocas Cabalgando con la luz de la luna. Es sonido de los grillos les recordaba los momentos vividos a orillas del Río Avon.

Al llegar a la villa, Albert bajo a la señora Ardlay, para hacer su entrada a su nuevo hogar.

Miena y poupee jugaban por la pradera junto a los cachorros.

— ¡Miena! ¡ Pouupee! Están aquí mi vida.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y recibir a los novios, mientras las gaitas y tambores sonaban alegremente.

Los invitados rodearon los novios. Candy se detuvo por un momento a admirar la bella fuente que estaba completamente iluminada y rodeada de flores y rosas.

— ¡Mi amor, voy a llorar!... ¿Albert en que momento sucedió esto? Como hiciste para crear una recepción tan, tan perfecta bella y en tan poco tiempo.

— No era el único que me sorprendería. Al igual que usted señora Ardlay, me sorprendió con su melodía. Por cierto canta como ángel mi hechicera.- Candy con manos en su rostro lloraba de felicidad.

—¡Bienvenida señora Ardlay!

Gritaban todos. La tía ofreció un brindis para los novios, las madres para su hija... Patty y Stare desearon felicidad a los tórtolos.

Patty se había mantenido estable, pero después de la boda partirían a America junto con las madres del hogar en el mismo barco.

El momento del vals llegó.

Stare junto a la tia Elroy pidieron que pasaran los esposos a bailar el vals.

Candy y Albert bailaron su primera melodía como esposos.

Cuando poco a poco los invitados se les unían.


	27. Chapter 28

La decisión de mi vida.

Epilogo.

_ ¡Willy! Willy! ¿Dónde estás?

Gritaba la pequeña Isabella buscando a su hermano mayor quien se había escondido en las ramas del árbol.

Las carcajadas de Willy no cesaban mientras Isabella corría desesperadamente en busca de su hermano mayor.

_ ¡William Alexander! Baja de ese árbol inmediatamente.

Candy con voz firme pedía a su primogénito bajar del árbol.

_ Tranquila mamá, porque estas tan alterada, papá llega mañana ¿cierto?

Deberías estar feliz. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Albert salió de su casa con mucha tristeza, dejando a su esposa e hijos solos con la tía Elroy y la señorita Pony.

_ ¡Tienes razón mi vida! Pero no hagas que tu hermana te busque por todos lados, está muy chica todavía y no quiero que se lastime como la última vez.

Willy recuerda con dolor la vez que la pequeña Bella, así es como su hermano la llama de cariño " Bella"... los dos hijos de la familia Ardlay- White son parecidos a sus padres, el pequeño William Alexander Ardlay es idéntico a su madre, ojos verdes, cabello rubio con pequeños rizos y pecas en su precioso rostro.

Sofia Isabella, "Bella" es el vivo retrato del patriarca de la familia, Cabello lacio cenizo, ojos azul claro como los de Albert.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Candy y Albert habían jurado amor eterno en la capilla de Hamilton.

Después de varias semanas de viaje, el patriarca de la familia estaba a pocas horas de regresar de America.

Los negocios se habían visto afectados por la pérdida en la bolsa de valores, los bancarios habían perdido mucho dinero con los negocios. Los inversionistas ya no querían invertir en negocios y cerraron sus cuentas bancarias.

La tía Elroy convenció a Albert en vender la propiedad de Lakewood, fue una decisión difícil pero al final vendió la propiedad.

Stare recuerda con melancolía a Patty, fue la mujer que él amó.

Patty no sobrevivió al cancer, por mucho que los médicos trataron de salvarle.

Stare había tomado la decisión de dedicarse a estudiar medicina y ser uno de los mejores doctores de Chicago, el haber perdido a la mujer que amaba lo hizo tomar la decisión.

La señorita Pony y hermana Maria, seguían sosteniendo el hogar de Pony.

Pero ahora con ayuda de Neil, el joven había cambiado completamente, no solo su forma de vivir la vida, sino también en ayudar a los demás y no aprovecharse de los débiles.

El orfanato ampliado por el señor Ardlay,tenía la capacidad de que muchos más niños tuvieran un hogar.

Las madres se escribían a menudo con Candy.

George siempre ayudando a Albert con los negocios, no como secretario sino como accionista en las empresas Ardlay.

El nuevo negocio con Brasil le daría un rumbo diferente y sobrevivirían a la depresión de los 30's.

Rosemary había dado a luz a un hermoso bebé, quien es idéntico al tío Albert, el pequeño Anthony viaja junto a sus padres por el mundo.

El atardecer había llegado a la Villa Artemisa, una rubia de ojos verdes caminaba de un lado hacia otro. Nerviosa y desesperada por recibir a su esposo a quien no había mirado desde hacía 6 semanas.

― ¡Mamá! ¿ te quedarás despierta toda la noche? Preguntó un jovencito de ojos color verde como esmeraldas. ― No mi amor, pero no creo que pueda pegar un ojo, deseo mucho ver a tu padre. ― Lo se Mamá, deberías tratar de descansar, estás agotada. todo el día estuviste acomodando las cosas en casa, le diste vuelta al despacho de Papá como diez veces, ¡me pregunto si le gustara como lo has dejado.

decía el pequeño Willy mientras Bella sonreía al ver el rostro de su madre palidecer y comerse las uñas.

― ¡Oh! ¿de verdad crees que no le guste? ¿será que lo vuelvo a poner como estaba?

¡Ha ha ha ha!. Las carcajadas de una anciana se escuchaban en el pasillo.

― ¡Willy deja de poner más nerviosa a tu Madre! -Dijo la tía Elroy, quien escuchó que Willy trataba de poner más nerviosa a su madre. ― Es demasiado tarde para eso.

En ese momento se escuchó una dulce voz ―¡Candy... mi hechicera! te he extraño tanto. Albert había regresado.

― ¡Bienvenido mi amor! Estaba tan nerviosa esperando con ansias tu regreso que no escuché el auto que te trajo de regreso a casa.

Candy corrió a sus brazos, aquellos brazos que siempre la acogían con amor y ternura.

Albert abrasó a sus hijos quienes estaban felices de tenerlo de regreso en casa sano y salvo.

La tía Elroy tomó de la mano a los niños y los llevó a su dormitorio para darle espacio a la pareja de rubios, quienes se perdían en un profundo beso.

Fin.

Comentario.

Disculpen los errores de ortografía.

Agradezco a todos los lectores que siguieron mi primera historia de Candy y Albert .

Todo lo que escribo es para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Personajes de Keiko Nagita.


End file.
